


This Might Just Work Out

by MJ1Hawk



Series: Nothing Feels Better [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk
Summary: This is a direct sequel to the story called, "It Will Never Be Easy." Watch Anna and Elsa overcome their anxieties about commitment while struggling to hide their biggest secrets all while discovering who they really are. Although this starts very Frozen II heavy, it breaks away from that after a few short chapters into it's own thing.
Relationships: Anna & Honeymaren (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura, Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Series: Nothing Feels Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571392
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73
Collections: ElsaAnna, The Elsanna Collection





	1. Just When Things are Going Well, Huh

  
Fall had blown by quickly, and now even the endless bite of winter was transitioning into a brisk spring. The months had gone by without any such notion as “winter depression” reaching either of Anna and Elsa’s heads. They were far too busy enjoying each other all this time.  
  
Things outside of their relationship were just as great; Olaf became their full-time worry, but he was never a burden since now with the castle’s library at his disposal, he was learning to read and became slightly more mature and capable (unless he wanted food. Anna refused to let him make his own food since the last time he lit a quarter of the kitchen on fire and the lead chef refused to even hear his voice at this point. Elsa almost lost her mind as well). Kristoff heard of their engagement quickly; Anna and him had talked again, deciding they’d be better as best friends anyway. So far the awkwardness of a past relationship has yet to catch up with them. Oh, and Sven was now a leader of sheep and some other live crop on the outskirts of Arendelle.  
  
Elsa had found it easier now to rule the kingdom. Mostly because she wasn’t quite so miserable doing so with someone to stand by her and guide her like her sister could. Elsa and a few others from the castle have decided to extend Arendelle about a quarter out. This section was only OK’d knowing Elsa herself could make it from ice (it being an ice rink. It also is going to have quite a few other activities for teens and children to enjoy themselves at). On top of the “go ahead” to do that, Elsa found that the counsel took to her better now. A lot less arguing and questioning of her and her reign and who she will or will not marry was settling down. There was a deeper respect now, and Anna constantly reminded her she deserved it.  
  
As for Anna… well. She’s just about on cloud nine. She’s currently tucked under Elsa’s chin, pretending to totally not be feeling her sister up through her dark blue dress that covers the hickies on her neck Elsa almost fainted over two nights ago. They’re sitting in Elsa’s study at her desk, cuddled up in the wide navy chair. She never understands how Anna somehow fits herself on the leather chair with her, but then again, 'why question a great thing?' Anna lowers the felt collar of Elsa’s dress and runs a nimble finger over all six marks.  
  
“Admiring your work?” Elsa says through a grin, eyes still on her book, head tipping to one side to see past her fiance.  
  
“Admiring you in general,” Anna responds with a cocky huff. “How about our admiring goes a little further and we skip on over to my room?” Elsa smirks and tickles her sister’s side, making Anna jump up into the Queen’s lap.  
  
“That sounds lovely. I just need a few minutes to finish this.” Anna whines with her head hinged backward and Elsa laughs at her. “You never can wait.”  
  
“No!” Anna stands up anyway, twirling once just because why not? “I’ll be in my room,” she says with a hint of something further to come.  
  
“See you soon,” Elsa blows her a kiss that literally carries in the breeze that somehow formed, landing perfectly against Anna’s lips. 'God that was cute,' Anna swoons. She stumbles through the halls pressing her left hand against her chest. The outline of the beautiful engagement ring her sister gave her is safely tucked beneath her olive and mustard dress.  
  
They decided telling the town would have far more repercussions than it should, seeing as their maid they fired during the fall decided to spill the word out. Not many believed it, but it took a lot of talking Elsa down from Anna to keep the Queen from exiling him. Anna insisted that would make it look worse on them, even though she immediately noticed a difference in how people treated the royalty, especially Elsa. People became more openly skeptical about her decisions not to marry outside of Arendelle for political benefits. Elsa had always rejected that, and now Anna did too with an intense vigor for obvious reasons. Elsa’s mine, she thinks constantly, her eyes eating her sister up every chance they get.  
  
The two often lay around at night, or walk through the forests nearby far out of ear shot and hold hands while discussing things like,  
  
“What kind of dresses should we wear when we do get married, Els?” Elsa always holds her hand tighter when these questions come up. It warms Anna’s heart, it’s like Elsa’s physically promising her it will happen. Someday at least.  
  
“White ones. I’ll make mine. I’m not quite sure how it will look yet. I just know I don’t want a veil. I do want a long train however.”  
  
“Oooh, that sounds cute already.”  
  
“Not _nearly _as cute as you,” Elsa cut in, pulling her sister closer for their arms to bump.  
  
“You’re sweet.”  
  
“You’re sweeter,” Elsa insisted, kissing Anna’s head.  
  
"Stopppp,” Anna jokes with a laugh. “...Don’t actually stop,” she said shyly, head turned away.  
  
“I never will,” Elsa had said.  
  
As Anna reminisced on these things, she had a hand on her hip and looked out a window that was directly facing all of Arendelle. She fondly looked on, checking on the condition of each building after the tough winter winds had blown by. 'What the hell?' Anna squints and leans closer to the window, knuckles cold against the burgundy windowsill. A swarm of wind that looks to be particularly black is buzzing in an out of trees on the Southern outskirts of town. The Southern outskirts are just trees and shrubbery, but the wind mass looks almost human like, peeking in and out of trees. Suddenly the black mass gets taller, nearly reaching the height of a house off in the distance. Anna’s worriedly watching, brows nearly meeting each other.   
The thing slinks back down and flies across the bridge connecting Arendelle to the green and Anna shouts,  
  
“ELSA?!” She hears a heavy drop of books against wood and footsteps moving quickly. The windy mass gets somehow darker, and every small fire lighting up the rocky roads of Arendelle it passes fizzle out. It gets to the main courtyard in the center of town where the largest fountain is next to an ice sculpture of Anna and Elsa, and it seems to stop and stare.  
  
“What’s wrong?!” Elsa cries, rushing down the hall. At the sound of her voice the wind mass jerks and flies right toward the castle.  
  
“Stay against the wall!” Anna shouts, and both she and Elsa (with a very confused look on her face) blow out the candles next to themselves and nervously still their bodies.  
  
 _BOOM! _The gust of wind following this thing slams against the window like nothing else. Anna watches the glass vase from across the hall facing the window and she points at that vase for Elsa. They stare on, seeing the black reflection. It’s oddly broad shoulders move back and forth as if looking down the hall. When it turns in Anna’s direction, it seems calm, but once it turns in the direction of Elsa, it starts twitching and the roar of wind is so heavy it makes the window pane creek dangerously.  
It slams something light against the window and Elsa tightens her fist that’s getting a subtle glow of ice around it. Then there’s a _SLAM! _of one of the Arendelle flags posted around town crashing into the window, and both Anna and Elsa jump off the wall and stand in the moonlight shining through the glass. The black wind gets longer, somehow opaque enough to block most of the light, and the shape of the being casts a long tall shadow in the dimly lit red hallway. Elsa’s hands are now covered in ice. It’s a threat. But this thing threatens her back by tearing the Arendelle flag to shreds inside of itself and spitting it back out.  
  
Elsa grits her teeth in disgust, launching toward the window and undoing one of the two latches. Anna grabs her sister’s waist and tugs her back.  
  
“Are you crazy?!” She starts yelling, unable to hear much besides a loud groaning of wind which scarily enough, almost sounds like people’s cries and screams from somewhere deep within it. “That thing could kill _everyone _in here!” Just as she says that, a few servants bunch together with candle lights and scurry down the hall toward the two. “Stand back!” Anna holds her hands up and the mass seems to back up as well. Elsa keeps her eyes on it and she slams a fist of ice against the glass, cracking it slightly. The thing backs up even further before trying to intimidate Elsa by launching forward a foot. Anna and the rest of the servants who can see it fall back, but Elsa doesn’t budge. The wind takes notice, and it flies away, it’s black shadow covering the town before it shrinks into nearly nothing and drops down into the trees.  
  
“I’m gonna go find that thing,” Elsa declares, knuckles cracking when she shakes the ice off her skin.  
  
“Your Majesty, no!” Comes a servant in her long yellow nightgown. “That seemed—“  
  
“—Way too dangerous!” Comes another. Anna nods with them, but Elsa doesn’t see it, her eyes are transfixed on that spot in the trees that happens to be the same spot where she cracked the glass into the shape of a lopsided x.  
  
….  
  
“Els?” Anna was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall under the windowsill where everything had happened. Anna and the servants talked Elsa down from leaving while it was night, but they could not get Elsa to leave the window no matter what they tried. “But we can have guards take turns keeping post,” they tried many times. Elsa refused, insisting she would do it. Anna wouldn’t leave her side anyhow. Even if it had been two hours. She doesn’t know how Elsa is still standing in those uncomfortable heels.  
  
 _“Baby _,” Anna begged, knowing Elsa secretly loved that word, “Please just go to bed.”  
  
“I have to be here to protect Arendelle if it decides to come back. I can’t let anyone get in the way; that wind was much too strong.”  
  
“Yes. It was strong. Now put your ear against the window.” Elsa frowns and Anna aggravatedly points to the window. “Do it.” Elsa does, annoyed that she has to do something so silly looking. “Do you hear it?”  
  
“Only slightly.”  
  
“Then I’d say that’s different than the crazy ass wind that thing brought by.” Elsa wrinkles her lip in defeat and runs her hands down her arms. “Yeah. Let’s go. You can’t go looking for that thing being totally exhausted anyway.” Anna gets up, pushing on the floor, and holding Elsa’s hand, dragging her toward Anna’s bedroom. Elsa mumbles arguments the whole way and Anna shuts every one down with a shh or a yeah yeah pouty pants. Anna pulls her dress over her head and throws on her pajamas while Elsa stands in front of Anna’s largest window with arms crossed under her breasts. “Oh my Godddddd.” She stomps over to Elsa and whips a dark green nightgown at her head.  
  
“Fine.” Elsa takes off her clothes, neatly folding them and resting them on the backless sofa next to the fireplace before getting in the bed where Anna has the sheets folded down. Elsa hugs Anna and her sister sighs contently against Elsa’s breasts. Anna lies her head against her pillow and looks up at her sister who’s sitting up, a hand against her mouth. 'She worries just like Mamma did.'  
  
“Kiss me,” Anna requests, rubbing Elsa’s thigh. Elsa looks down at her, a blankness to her face that quickly attempts to soften. Elsa transitions to her side and kisses her sister on the forehead. “Not that kind of kiss.” Elsa’s shoulders bob in a half-laugh, and she presses her closed lips against Anna’s. Anna holds the back of her sister’s head and kisses her harder, but Elsa tries getting out of it anyway, turning her head so Anna’s lips slip over her cheek.  
  
“Sorry I… I’m distracted.” Anna suppresses the rejection and gently places her warm hand on Elsa’s face that’s colder than usual, turning her head so they face each other.  
  
“Hey. Listen up. I’m gonna say this now, cuz I know you’re gonna be stubborn. No, don’t roll your eyes. We are going to go fight that thing together—ah, I said no eye rolls.”  
  
“Anna there’s no way.”  
  
“Just save your breath. And if you decide to skip out on me before I wake up, Kristoff will come and tell me which direction you went off in.”  
  
“Anna I really don’t want you to do this.”  
  
“And I really don’t want you to get hurt. We’re _going _together.”  
  
“But what if it’s like that gigantic rock monster a few months ago? That was so dangerous for you!” Elsa’s eyes plead with Anna who’s shaking her head again and again. Elsa sighs and falls back onto the pillow, wiping her bangs out of her face.  
  
“Are you done?” Elsa shrugs in response, her lips aggravatedly turned up on one side. Anna holds the judgment back from her face and rests her crossed arms on her sister’s chest, tucking her chin into the crook of an elbow. Elsa traces Anna’s jaw with her middle finger. “Promise me you’ll try sleeping, and promise me you won’t take off on me.”  
  
“...I promise.”  
____________


	2. Fine I’ll Take This Distraction

  
The next day was totally drawn out for Anna. Elsa was on high alert, and even though it was clear Anna wasn’t as involved, she still asked people all over town if they had seen or heard anything last night. They only got one useful answer, and of course it was the last one, far after lunch which neither sister ate.  
  
“It’s been spotted before? Where? When?” Elsa asks, leaning forward with wide eyes. Her intensity with her gestures, and the inflection in her voice tends to make regular people tense up. Knowing this, Anna takes over, stepping in front of her sister and smiling calmly at the street cleaner.  
  
“Let’s start with when.”  
  
“I-it um. It started about a week ago, uh—the kids. The ones at the orphanage—uh, a little blonde boy uh— he was the first to talk about it.”  
  
“Timothy?” Anna and Elsa ask in unison.  
  
“Uh—yeah, yeah! He—uh, he hasn’t been seen in about a day.”  
  
“Excuse me?” They say at the same time again, worry coloring their faces immediately.  
  
“Hang on,” Anna frustratedly scratches her neck. “Tell Elsa what it’s been seen doing. I’m gonna go talk to Mrs. Kiddo.” Anna scurries off with a purpose in each step. Elsa and the man look at each other awkwardly before he spits at the ground behind him.  
  
“Oh—s-sorry your Majesty.” Elsa shakes her head, cringing internally. “Anyway, the only thing I ever h-heard was that it seemed to only come o-out at night. Everyb-body thought it was just some k-kind of joke to scare t-the kids at the orphanage.” Elsa nods slowly, looking past the man and over the short bridge to the entrance of the Southern forests she saw the creature jump in and out of last night. Something in her wants to sprint in head first. It’s a pull, one she’s hardly ever felt before. Her body moves without thought, shoulder just missing the man in front of her. Her toes touch the ground, then her heavy feels, and it’s a short chain of movement that gets her blood pumping. ‘I have to go. My ice will protect me.’ She was just about to run, mid stride, but then there’s a hand on her arm jerking her back. She spins around, almost offended.  
  
“Are you _kidding _me?” Anna barks. “I leave for one second and you’re about to dip out?!” Elsa backs down and wrinkles her lip. She looks over there again, into the darkness of the bushes and trees. ‘It’s watching me. I know it.’ “Els!” Elsa turns around, not saying a word. The street cleaner slinks away, looking between the two before going back to his job while nosily taking glances past his grey curly mustache. “Timothy didn’t come home last night.” There’s a huge weight Elsa can see just sitting on Anna’s shoulders like it belongs there.  
  
“We’ll find him,” Elsa reassures her, rubbing her sister’s shoulder. “Any leads?”  
  
“Mrs. Kiddo said he’s gone off one time before. But she and the children said it’s never been more than two nights. Sometimes he goes camping…” Anna wrings her hands together, a chill going up her spine. “But there’s never been some freaky thing in there with him before.” Anna’s eyes are down by her feet, and Elsa lifts her chin up with one finger.  
  
“Like I said, we’ll find him. I heard the creature has only been spotted at night, so we’ll wait until then.” Anna nods and they give each other the slightest of smiles. They’re broken from their reverie when they hear an, “Ewww” from the window of a small bread stand. Elsa drops her hand from Anna’s face and the sisters frown.   
“Screw her Elsa,” Anna whispers to her disheartened sister. Elsa doesn’t say much and walks them back to the castle with her hands wrapped around each other near her stomach.  
  
She’s keeping a bit of distance between her and Anna even when Anna tries making small talk. They get into the castle and two of the more gossip oriented maids are cleaning the floor. The two of them look up and say their hellos, but Anna and Elsa both notice the knowing look the maids give each other. Elsa’s head drops somehow lower and she so obviously wants her existence to be unknown to everyone in Arendelle at this moment. They make it up to Elsa’s room and Elsa collapses backward into her bed with a loud exaggerated sigh. TUNK.  
  
“It’s getting worse,” Elsa groans up at the ceiling, her hand covering her forehead. “Soon everyone will be acting like that.”  
  
“They’ll have to get over it. Your reign isn’t ending anytime soon.” Anna sits down on the bed, putting all her weight on one skinny arm that’s locked at the elbow.  
  
“Wish it was,” Elsa huffs.  
  
“I don’t know what you want me to say to that Elsa. You’re the only one who’s right for this job.” Elsa shakes her head and sits up. She picks at the hem of Anna’s dress with nimble fingers.  
  
“Everyone says that… I just wish there were options.” Anna didn’t really understand what options Elsa would need, but she holds her tongue. ‘Elsa doesn’t need a guilt trip right now. Think of something that might calm her down.’ Elsa’s shoulders look especially tense and sore, so Anna starts rubbing them out. Elsa leans into it.  
  
“Why don’t you lie down? I’ll massage your whole back.” Elsa does so, tucking a pillow under her chin and purring when her sister sits down on the small of her back. Anna starts low, right between her open thighs, using her palms more than anything.  
  
“Anna,” Elsa stretches her back upward like a lean cat. “I love you.” Anna keeps up with her massage and smiles down at the back of Elsa’s head.  
  
“I love you too,” she responds, digging into Elsa’s spine. The bed creaks and Elsa twists her waist, popping her bones and laying on her back. She looks up at Anna, sitting up the slightest bit before pulling Anna down on top of her, kissing her jaw. “Oooh, little love bug today.” Elsa hums against her skin, pressing her sister tightly against her with one hand low on her waist. Elsa undoes one button on the back of her sister’s dress and moves the fabric until she can easily suck on the skin of her shoulder. Anna’s head turns slightly to that side, and Elsa gently twists her sister’s jaw away for optimal room.  
  
“Weren’t you hungry?” Elsa whispers against her neck, tongue darting out to lick behind her ear. Anna shivers in her arms.  
  
“I can just eat you,” Anna says without a thought, slapping her hand over her head before sputtering out an apology.  
  
Anna hates to admit how turned on she’s getting already. ‘It’s been what, a minute? I’m so easy,’ Anna thinks with humor tickling her lip. She tangles her fingers in Elsa’s hair and tugs just enough to get Elsa to growl huskily against her skin. ‘Well I guess the sex joke didn’t phase her this time. Awesome!’ That too sends a jolt of pulsating arousal between her legs, and she rubs her center against Elsa’s thighs in a needy way she didn’t intend to allow. Elsa rolls her hips back into Anna, stopping her kissing to bump their noses together. Her eyes are narrow and dark when they look into Anna’s eyes. It’s not typical she gets to see them like this when it’s so light out still. The closest she got to those eyes was in the library last week when Anna couldn’t stop her hands from roaming all over Elsa’s body. Elsa stopped her then, but right now it looks like she’s getting close to giving in.  
  
“Are you gonna let me do you for once?” Anna asks with a smirk. Elsa looks off and timidly pets Anna’s side. “Oh come on,” Anna digs softly. “We don’t even get to do this very often.”  
  
“We’re both quite busy,” Elsa remarks defensively.  
  
“I know babe,” Anna kisses Elsa’s forehead. “I’m not complaining. I just wanna know when you’ll let me…” Anna mouths the rest and Elsa gets slightly more red.  
  
“Let’s try something…” Elsa says quietly. Anna drops her head back, holding the sigh deep under her breast. “You might like the idea of both of us… getting there.” Anna snaps back to attention.  
  
“Listeninggg,” Anna sings. Elsa grins and holds her sister’s hips tightly.  
  
“I’ve never done this before,” Elsa starts, looking to the side again. “But I imagine… ice can make pretty good--um--t-toys.” Anna’s jaw drops and a squeak peels from the back of her throat.  
  
“OH. MY. GOD?!” Elsa smiles skittishly up at her, eyes flickering back and forth between her sister and her hands. “Are you serious? I’m so so so so soooo ok with where this is going.” Elsa hums tightly and starts unbuttoning the rest of Anna’s dress. It makes her laugh how quickly Anna rips it over her head and claws off her underwear. Elsa waves one hand in the air and her clothes are gone just as easily. She holds Anna firmly against her chest and lays her down on the bed, adjusting to Anna like she’s had years of experience. ‘She’s so good,’ Anna thinks, kissing Elsa and parting her legs for her to slide between. ‘I don’t know how this would be better with anyone else, and I don't think I care.’  
  
“Alright, bare with me.” Elsa sucks on Anna’s tongue before letting go with a slight pull. “I don’t know how to do this.” She gets so red and ‘it’s so FREAKING adorable.’ Anna’s chest heaves in affection and she holds both sides of Elsa’s face, her thumb running over her cheek bones.  
  
“Me either, so I’m not gonna judge you.” Elsa smiles in appreciation and settles onto her haunches, bringing Anna to sit up as well. Elsa shuts her eyes and holds out one hand. A second or two later, with brows totally focused, a shimmer of light flashes into a long glass-like stick without much curve or girth. “Not right yet.” Elsa closes her eyes again. This time a thicker version of the same thing appears.  
  
“You can’t be against me like that,” Anna comments, concern in her face. “I kind of only like when we’re close,” she mutters. Elsa looks down at it, thinking critically for quite a while before she hums and, POP! One side is curved to fit inside Elsa while a shorter and thicker side is jutting forward and straight so she can stay in missionary. Anna hisses and bites her lip, her freckles accentuated by a lusty red lighting up her cheeks.  
  
“You sure this is ok?” Elsa presses her forehead against her sister’s. Anna nods yes. Elsa looks down between her sister’s legs and her mouth waters before realization lights up her eyes. “Oh I’m sorry, I forgot to wetten you up.”  
  
“Pffft. Forgot? I always am even when you’re just standing next to me.” Anna chuckles and Elsa grins in a self conscious sort of way, messing with the ice in her hand. “Is it really cold?” Anna touches it with a finger before wrapping it around her hand.  
  
“Not too bad?”  
  
“No. And it won’t stick to my skin or anything, right?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“That’d be a hard one to explain,” Anna jokes.  
  
“Oof,” Elsa rubs her forehead. “May as well resign now.” They smile at each other, touching each other’s sides before Elsa gets serious again. “Tell me if it hurts you too much. I can fix it.” Anna leans back and Elsa follows with her on top, her hand positioning the toy against her sister’s slick folds.  
  
“Yaaaah!” Anna’s stomach jumps. “Cold. Even though I said it wasn’tcuzI’mNERVOUSandAHHHHhah. Keep it there a second.” Anna breathes out through her mouth and looks down between her and her sister’s body as she holds Elsa’s wrist and guides Elsa’s hand to rub the toy against her for a bit longer. The sound is almost embarrassing, she’s so wet it makes clicks, and Anna tightens her lips.  
  
“What is it?” Elsa prods. Elsa’s eyes are so gentle, just like always in these situations. Whenever it came to Anna, especially within the past few months, Anna really noticed how hard her sister tried to let her guard down for her. I was so clear she had to actively try to say the right thing at the beginning, now it just feels like it’s on the cusp of being natural. “Do you want me to slow down?” Elsa was just moving the head of it quicker before she paused.  
  
“No,” Anna says with a high-pitched voice only Elsa gets to hear. It only happens when she’s feeling absolutely vulnerable, and she’d only ever let this happen with Elsa. She holds Elsa tightly around her shoulders, bringing her down to kiss for the one-hundred-twenty-second time (but who’s counting). Anna’s addicted to the sweet taste of Elsa’s cherry lip gloss and the blue of her eyes which flutter open and closed. She loves the soft hair that tangles between her fingers and tickles her nose now and then. She loves the best of a heart against her breasts, and she especially loves the way Elsa just gives herself so completely. She never asks or expects anything of Anna, and if Anna really wanted to, she could lie there and Elsa would do everything for her.   
Except Anna would never let that happen. Anna hums against Elsa’s lips and repeats how much she loves her. Elsa breathes hard, looking at Anna with just so much passion that her words could never match.  
  
“I...I love you so much,” Elsa breathes into her sister’s hot face, hand still rubbing the tip against Anna, coating it more than enough. “This is why I love doing this with you, well when we can.” Elsa presses the tip in about a half inch in, and Anna groans, hands clenching behind Elsa’s back. “I can finally show you all of my love. I hope it’s clear enough, sweetheart.”  
  
“Crystal,” Anna whines into Elsa’s shoulder. “Push the rest in—arghh.” Elsa stops and kisses her sister’s head hard. “I’m ok.” Elsa moves so she can look down at her sister’s open legs, groaning loudly at the sight. “Is that… do you like seeing that?” Elsa groans again and nods miserably. “Then make it better by getting on the other side.” Elsa quickly gets up closer to Anna’s face again, kissing her jaw and sucking hard. SSS-POP.  
  
“Whoops.”  
  
“Whoops she says,” Anna laughs. “After purposefully giving me a hickey in the worst place possible. Control yourself you freakin’ animal.”  
  
“Now is not the time for control,” Elsa grumbles, gripping the toy half in her sister before furrowing her brows and pressing one end into herself. “Fff—nn.” Anna watches her in awe, one eye more closed than the other. Elsa slides her waist more flush against her sister’s and they both make quiet little moans that speak volumes. For Elsa, the toy is filling up about half of her; for Anna it’s about just right. Anna tightens her legs around Elsa’s backside and presses her further in. Elsa holds herself up with palms pressed flat against the bed and starts moving, the toy slipping out once or twice. “I’m not doing well…” Elsa winces, slowing to a stop.  
  
“You’ll get the hang of it. I need it slow anyway,” Anna whispers. “Loosen me up like you've been doing baby.” Elsa’s eyes shut and she drops her face into the pillow next to Anna’s smooth neck. Elsa pays close attention to the way her hips roll into Anna’s, and to the way Anna’s pelvic bone rubs up hard against her clit. Anna’s letting out little huffs of breath everytime she moves in and Elsa’s back aches, getting sore quickly. “Mmm, mm. Els I’m so—hhh—I love you. Mmf—I wanna hhhear you too.” Elsa hesitates before letting her mouth open and having her sharp breaths be heard. She keeps her mouth against Anna’s ear and Anna’s hands roam all over Elsa’s toned back, nails dragging down with until one hand grips her sister’s backside. ‘I may have discovered I’m into butts,’ Anna thinks with a smirk as she squeezes the flesh under her hand.  
  
“Nn—“ Elsa sucks in a sharp breath and all of a sudden she’s moving perfectly, her waist aligning just right and going just deep enough at the right angle to have Anna’s spine arching and her breasts pressing up into Elsa’s. “You look amazing,” Elsa compliments against her neck, touching the skin with her soft lips, the lipstick stolen from them already. Elsa wraps her arms under her sister’s back, using it as leverage to pull herself into Anna deeper.  
  
“MMF!” Anna covers her mouth with Elsa’s shoulder and whines huskily against it. Anna feels her stomach knot and twist while Elsa rocks into her, her pace speeding up. Anna starts feeling herself get looser, but she’s still feeling fairly tight. It’s tolerable though, and she starts matching up with Elsa’s pace, pushing her hips up into it.  
  
“That’s so…” Elsa shakes her head at her with half-lidded eyes and grips the sheets next to her head, struggling not to lose control and be too hard on Anna’s body. Elsa’s hips jerk in too quickly and Anna scowls. “I’m sorry, I’m getting too--I.” Elsa sighs and slows down significantly. She pulls her head back further and looks down at Anna’s body, starting from her breasts and following a trail of faint marks she left on Anna from last week that lead down to one obvious hip bone. Then her eyes bounce over to where their pelvises are giving each other friction and Elsa shivers violently. “Unnnngh. Dammit.” Anna sniffs in a laugh and rubs her sister’s deltoids.  
  
“I’ve seen you turned on but never like this.” Anna bites the tip of her own tongue and smiles deviously at her sister.  
  
“Like how?” Elsa asks, clearly distracted, watching the toy she crafted slip in and out of Anna slowly with her eyes like slits. “Mmf.”  
  
“The way you’re moving.” Elsa presses in as deep as she can as if on cue, “The way you’re looking at me.” Elsa watches Anna’s head fall back and her breasts bounce. “The way you’re almost just saying anything that pops into your head.”  
  
“Well that’s…” Elsa gets totally lost in what she’s seeing again since Anna places one of her sister’s hands on Anna’s own breast to tweak a nipple. “Fff--I’m trying so hard not to swear right now,” Elsa laughs lightly, shoulders moving with her breaths.  
  
“Do it,” Anna dares, touching her sister’s face with one hand and holding Elsa’s hand over her breast with the other. “Els, say what you want. I’d love to hear it.” Elsa bites the inside of her mouth before lowering her face to the side of Anna’s head again. Her hand on Anna’s breast slides down to hold her waist.  
  
“I-I have to confess that,” Elsa pulls almost all the way out and then jerks her hips in, making Anna cry into her neck, “That almost anytime we aren’t making love and you aren’t with me at night, I surely, um. Well I… Ugh I’m atrocious at this.” She jerks into Anna again and Anna hums loudly.  
  
“Keep trying. I like where this is going.”  
  
….  
  
“I use my fingers on m-me when you aren’t around.”  
  
“SHhhhhit. Oh my God I’d pay to see it,” Anna says as she wraps her legs tighter around Elsa’s back. “You’d look so hot Els,” Anna’s encouraged by the fact that Elsa doesn’t groan or tell her to stop. I may as well keep it going, Anna thinks. “You’d look so good. I can’t wait to feel you and watch how you react.” Elsa jerks into her way harder than any other time and Anna’s body shakes with need. Elsa starts moving a little faster and her breath is getting more and more inconsistent against Anna’s flesh. Anna’s really starting to feel the stretch of her insides and it aches but it feels so intoxicating and amazing she’s losing her breath every time Elsa slams into her. “Els?”  
  
“Uh-huh?” she answers quietly, a groan slipping out and into Anna’s ear.  
  
“Do you think I’ll finally get to hear you finish?” Anna knew by now not to say any “dirty words” like cum or use many phrases with the word “fuck” in them since Elsa always stiffened up. Finished is the word of the day. And Anna was getting really, really, REALLY close.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Now she’s even closer to finishing. I’m too easy, Anna thinks in humor.  
  
“Be rougher. Just a little.” Elsa hisses and Anna’s eyes roll into the back of her head at how quickly Elsa responds to that. She can feel Elsa’s muscles along her back tighten and swell and relax again and again as she drags her hands down her sister’s body. Elsa slips that hand on Anna’s waist and creeps it underneath Anna’s thigh, holding her leg so it’s bent more dramatically and it gives Anna a deeper penetration. “El--HHHMF! Gg-nnr. I’m--I’m sooo so close,” she whines, voice high-pitched again. She’s grabbing at Elsa’s back like Elsa’s saving her from drowning. Elsa moans. Really moans. Moans so loud Anna quiets down. Elsa bites her sister’s shoulder and she can feel the cry against her skin with its heat seeping between the pores.  
  
“A-Anna, this is so h-nygh. I can’t, Anna, I’m--” Anna tries to be as quiet as she can, even though it totally fails and she still ends up moaning over her sister. But Elsa’s voice is so not what she’d ever expect. It’s quiet, kind of squeaky, and it’s so feminine and just cute. Elsa really pounds into Anna until they’re both panting and feeling like their on the edge of either dying or exploding. Both sound really good right now. Anna’d also die to see Elsa’s face but Elsa turns her head the other way completely as they both convulse and twitch against each other until Elsa gently pulls out and Anna turns to stack her hips on top of each other for a stretch. There’s a breeze when Elsa takes the toy out of their reality, and then there’s the heat of Elsa’s chest pressed up against her back, and a thin sheet is being pulled over them. This is all happening a lot slower and more sluggish than usual, both of them exhausted at the same time for the same reasons for once.  
  
“I want this. Everyday. Every hour. Always.” Elsa laughs into the back of Anna’s head and presses a kiss to her neck.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
“Yes we will. Cuz I demand that it will happen,” Anna huffs.  
  
“Suuuure,” Elsa says, forcing Anna to turn and look at her with a playfully aggravated expression. Elsa’s hands roam over Anna’s side under the covers.  
  
“I am your Princess, and I expect to be treated as such.”  
  
“Oh? So Princess’s are just glorified brats?” Elsa whines when Anna slaps her backside as hard as possible.  
  
“Queens do what the people need. And this people--er--person, needs to get fuc--” Elsa tightens her lip in awkwardness, “Needs to get loved,” Elsa raises her brows, “In a very specific way.”  
  
“Yes Master.” Anna and Elsa both laugh, and it lasts a while. Less because it was so funny, and more because they’re just incredibly happy right now. They stare right into each other’s sparkling eyes with nothing but smiles up to their ears. “This must get annoying to hear,” Elsa kisses her, “But I love you so much. I can’t say it enough.” The sound of Elsa’s voice was always incredibly soothing to Anna no matter the situation, and right now with how warm and comfortable she felt, it was nearly putting her to sleep. She closes her eyes and tucks her head under Elsa’s chin.  
  
“I love you more.”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“I doooo,” Anna yawns, hugging her sister, nearly breaking Elsa’s back. Elsa squirms and chuckles into her sister’s honey-scented hair.  
  
“It’s too early to sleep, sweetheart. You’ll be up all night.”  
  
“Isn’t that the plan? We have to find that thing.” Elsa’s embarrassed to say it almost slipped her mind, but that doesn’t last long. She holds Anna tighter, imaging all the dangers Anna might be dragged into and her face falls.  
  
“...Right,” Elsa answers, listening to Anna fall asleep. I’m not letting her follow after me.  
__


	3. She May Kill Me...

  
When Elsa woke up, it was about one AM. Anna’s hair was everywhere, hitting her eyes and creeping into her mouth and nose. Elsa laughed silently when she peeled herself out of Anna’s tight grip that just latched onto her waist even tighter once she sat up. Elsa was determined to get up anyhow, and lightly jabbed one of Anna’s sides to tickle her. It worked, and Anna rolled away, her face covered in her own hair like loads of reddish spiderwebs. Elsa snapped her fingers and she was in a dark blue dress with leggings and slightly heeled black boots.  
  
She looked toward the window, knowing that was the only way out where no one would see her. She was sure Anna told the staff to have a watch on her. She swipes the locks open on the windowsill and pauses before walking over to her sister and wiping her hair away from her eyes. Elsa leans down to kiss her sister’s mouth, wiggling her tongue in the air when she gets drool on her lips and shakes her head. 'Why am I surprised?' Elsa rubs her sister’s arm and hops out the window onto a part of the roof. The sandy texture under her feet crunches and she jumps off the castle roof like a teenager on the loose, her hands swinging wildly in the air. Some ice starts flurrying until it makes a steep slide toward the ground. She skids down it expertly, taking two extra steps once she lands in the short grass with a _DUMP doof _.  
  
It was humid out, and right away she noticed the wind picked up once she touched the ground. 'So it knows when I’m conscious of it.' She looks around, most things on her path are not very lit since she’s taking all the alleys to get through Arendelle instead of the roads. She slips past Kristoff and Sven’s barn extra cautiously, looking behind her numerous times before she sprints toward the forest entrance over the short rattling bridge. Once her feet dig into the softer grass and dirt of the forest, the wind blows one really hard gust at her and she takes an involuntary step back, her braid whacking her shoulders hard like a horse’s tail.  
  
She steels her brow and walks deeper in, very little light coming from anywhere. It gets almost purely black about three minutes in, and Elsa starts making little ice markers which have the slightest bit of yellow-illumination. It helps. But then there’s a snapping of twigs and a weird sighing sound coming up behind her. Her body tenses.  
  
 _Shff shfff shfff _. It starts getting louder. _SHFF SHFF SHFFF!!! CRACK!!! _Elsa uses her ice powers to raise up a huge clear wall and then _BOOF! _Both Sven and Kristoff slam into the ice wall face first.  
  
“What?!” Elsa barks and lowers the wall, immediately bending down to pet Sven with his tongue hanging out, and ask if Kristoff is ok while he rolls his eyes in circles to see straight again.  
  
“No! I almost DIED! And YOU could die! What the heck are you doing in the forest alone?! There could be creepers.” Kristoff pats off his red striped pajamas that have stains all over them.  
  
“Well I _am _looking for a wind spirit.”  
  
“You’re crazy!” Kristoff pushes himself off the ground with a stubby hand and Sven nudges him up further. “And where’s Anna—wow you left her behind,” he finishes slowly. Elsa shrugs limply and sways from side to side. “Man. She’s gonna be SO mad at you!”  
  
“I know,” Elsa grumbles, head dropped backward while she stares up at the ceiling of black sky and dark green leaves. “But I had to. And you should go back to Arendelle as well.” Kristoff and Sven share a bored look and give Elsa a firm shake of their head. “Kristoff just make this easier and go.” Kristoff opens his mouth—  
  
 _SHF SHF SHF SHF SHF!!! _Elsa raises up a wall of glass again and Sven and Kristoff get low to the ground behind Elsa. _DOOF! _Anna slams her fist against the glass and a muffled “ARGHHH! STUPID! JERK! OW!” Elsa drops the wall into a pile of snowy ash and slaps her hand against her forehead.  
  
“So you followed me as well….”  
  
“Yeah you freakin’--UGH! I am SO MAD!” Anna throws her hands around in the air, still wearing her nightgown with her short wool jacket covering up her torso.  
  
“Told you she’d be mad,” Kristoff whispers with his hand “covering” his mouth. Elsa sends him a sharp look and he slinks away. Anna starts ranting at Elsa about everything possible speaking a million miles a minute while Elsa rubs the bridge of her nose and nods tiredly. Sven and Kristoff hear a crack in the woods again. A heavy one. Sven’s ears perk up then drop back down.  
  
…..  
  
 _FWSSSSSH! _A sharp chill blows Sven and Kristoff almost a foot over and they shiver uncontrollably against each other.  
  
“H-hey!” Kristoff whispers loudly at Elsa beckoning her over with a fiercely waving hand. Elsa turns away from Anna without a word and starts moving toward the reindeer and Kristoff low to the ground like cats on the hunt.  
  
“I’m not done with you!” Anna hisses. Elsa rolls her eyes and pulls Anna down by her wrist, huffing when Anna trips over a stick and falls on top of her back, grabbing Elsa’s breast by accident. “Well that’s one way to do it,” Anna jokes.  
  
“Quiet.”  
  
“YOU, quiet! Jerk-face.” Elsa sighs and Kristoff throws a finger up to his mouth; both him and Anna make pouty faces at each other.  
  
FESSSSHHHH! KF!!! Queen? FWWWWSH!!!  
  
“Did that…?” Kristoff and Sven look at each other with a shiver rolling down their spines, their knees (or hooves) deep in grassy dirt. Elsa perks up, listening more intently.  
  
FWWWWSH!!! The wind gets hard and the trees around them quiver, groan and rattle. _Ellllllssssa. There’sssssss moreeeee than youUUUFWSH! _Elsa stands up with her back straighter than ever. Her heart is pounding fast, and it felt like her stomach is climbing up her throat, catching on each sphincter. Anna stood, and one hand holding Elsa’s bicep creeped down with the drag of her nails and interlaced their fingers. She was holding tight, and it was so clear to Elsa she was saying all she needed to right then. 'She’s never gonna let me go,' Elsa thought. It weighed heavy on her shoulders. 'There’s an uncertainty in me whether that’s good or not. ...I feel guilty for even pondering it.'  
  
FFFWSH! You’re held backkk. There’ssssss more to youuuuu FWWWWWSH!!! A hard gust of wind knocks Kristoff and Sven a foot away.  
  
“Shit!” Anna yelps, her eyes wide as possible. “Els! Put something up! It could separate us!” Just as she says that, the lights Elsa littered throughout the forest start to burst one by one. And then Kristoff and Sven get blown about eight feet back, ungracefully hitting their backs against trees and cutting themselves on sticks. “KRISTOFF!” Anna tries lunging forward and Elsa grabs her by the waist, both of them toppling onto the ground. Elsa uses her body to cover Anna and a vicious gust of wind carrying a wide sharp stick tears through her top and puts a gash into her skin.  
  
“GYYT!” Elsa holds her back and a tear swells in her eye as she digs her fingers into the mud. And then another object flies and cuts into her trapezious.  
  
“Oh God!” Elsa can’t see her sister well besides with the small bits of moonlight that makes its way through the trees but she can tell Anna’s almost going to cry for her. “Els! Make a case arou—“  
  
“KTTT!” The wind grabs a hold of Elsa and wraps itself around her in a huge hamster ball of leaves and wood. It’s completely opaque with no way to see where she is or where her family is. Her body is spinning in 720’s and 360’s in every which way. YOU ARE TRAPPED HERE! YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE. WE ARE FREE. FIND US. THERE ARE MORE. Her breath is being stolen, and it’s so loud in her ears it feels like the drums could pop—FIND US—because there’s this pressure that just won’t stop pressing down on her chest and jaw—LEAVE THEM ALL BEHIND—and everything’s so much she might as well just—  
  
“ENOUGH!” Elsa screams over the wind and her ice explodes out of her hands. It collides with every side of the wind ball she’s captured in and the wind bursts apart. She then realizes she’s falling about twelve feet above the forest’s trees and she howls. DDFFF! Her ice thankfully creates a slide she glides down a bit recklessly, stumbling over her feet. She cuts her face on a hard branch and jabs her side before landing roughly into the forest dirt.  
  
“Holy CRAP Elsa!” Kristoff rushes toward her looking petrified, and grabs her back.  
  
“AHH!” Elsa hunches over and holds her back. Kristoff sucks in a sharp breath and looks at his hand where a streak of the moonlight lights up a large splotch of blood where he touched her.  
  
“We gotta get you outta here.” Sven nudges Elsa with his head and she somehow gets on his back with Kristoff’s help. He understands Elsa’s bleeding. And a lot. Kristoff runs his dirty fingers through his greasy hair and screams, “ANNA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
  
The wind picks up again, and they all start swaying side to side. Elsa holds her back and almost falls off of Sven’s hard saddle. Kristoff jumps behind her and holds her up, wrapping one arm around her waist.  
  
“Anna?!” Elsa yells weakly? She hears someone calling her name? Was it the wind or was it Anna? Is that Kristoff yelling? Where’d Sven go? Elsa hits the floor hard.  
  
….  
  
….  
  
Elsa’s eyes open to a white shimmey bed canopy. She blinks once. Twice. Three times. She sits u—  
  
“OW!” Elsa collapses back onto the bed and hisses, her hand automatically reaching to her upper back.  
  
 _TFF—WHACK! _She lifts her head at a painful angle to look at the door that just slammed against the wall. Olaf was standing there with huge eyes.  
  
“Anna! Mom?! Elsa’s—Mom’s up!!!” _Dp dp dp DP DP DPDPDPDPDP!!! _  
  
“Elsa?!” Anna skids across the carpet and smacks her hand against the wall to stop from trampling over Olaf and falling face first onto the wood floor.  
  
“Wh—“ Elsa clears her throat, feeling a strain choking her up. “What happened?” Anna and Olaf’s brows turn upward in relief and they quickly crawl their way to the side of Elsa’s bed. Elsa sits up slowly, groaning, and Anna holds her hand the whole time. Olaf jumps onto the bed and sits up against Elsa’s leg that was covered by a warm blanket.  
  
“First of all,” Anna digs her fingers into the hair at the base of Elsa’s scalp and kisses her hard, pulling away quickly. “I love you so much and I’m so glad you’re ok.” Anna’s eyes tear up and so do Olaf’s, his little hand reaching for Elsa’s. She gives her palm to him and he drops his head against her thigh.  
  
“Love you too,” Elsa says, voice tight.  
  
“You fainted. Kristoff found me, and--and Timothy! Timothy was caught under a huge tree trunk that the wind knocked down. He heard you and saw you go up into the air. He wanted to help you and the wind stopped him. His leg is broken. Oh God Els that was horrifying, I had no idea what coulda happened to you and that was EXACTLY why I didn’t want you leaving without me, Els, you could have died!” Anna takes a huge breath and Elsa looks down at Olaf’s sad eyes looking up at her.  
  
“I’m the reason that boy is hurt,” Elsa mutters, eyes shut. “You could have gotten hurt too and it’d be my fault. I have to… do something about that wind. It hurts us. It hurt me. It could hurt anyone in Arendelle.”  
  
“What the hell are you saying?” Anna’s head shakes fervently. “You are NOT going out to face it again. You’re just stirring it up.”  
  
“I have to go Anna, it—“  
  
“—YOU have been here for EIGHT days.” Elsa stops talking and Olaf looks between her and Anna worriedly. “I’ve been the one taking care of everything while you were out, including all of your royal duties. A roof got thrown into a shoe salesman’s shop from the wind battle you had. There was a robbery from someone on the outside breaking into Mr. Cartman’s shop. And to top it off, I had to argue with three total bastards who tried prying the throne out from under you just in EIGHT days. Imagine you going and doing whatever you need to do to stop that thing. It could take you anywhere. You need to be here Elsa. The people need you. Olaf needs you here.” Anna leans closer to Elsa’s face and sucks on her own bottom lip. “I… I really need you here.” Anna’s eyes stare holes right through a guilty Elsa whose head is pounding and back is screaming. Elsa’s conscious is what’s hurting the most.  
  
'I can either stay here and let this thing move on not knowing how long it will fight us, or I can track down whatever these ‘others’ are.' Anna’s eyes are so desperate, pleading with Elsa all they can. Anna’s hand holding hers is tight just like the other day. 'It’s saying she’ll never let go all over again.' ...But Elsa releases right then.  
  
“I have to go find the other spirits or… whatever they are.” Anna’s face drops and Olaf lets go of Elsa’s hand too. “I can’t let this take over Arendelle. I have to defend our kingdom. You understand that don’t you?” Anna steps back and crosses her arms. Her face morphs into something Elsa’s never seen on her sister and her body tenses, a sharp pain’s jabbing her through her cut, but she can’t move.  
  
“I understand completely,” Anna huffs a bitter laugh and pulls out the chain and engagement ring hanging underneath her dress collar and takes it off. She tosses it onto the bed and Elsa holds it in her hand, staring down at it with her mouth gaping foolishly. “You’re leaving me already. Just like I knew you would.” Anna shrugs and starts walking backward toward the door.  
  
“Wait wait wait,” Elsa holds the ring up to Anna and Anna waves her off.  
  
“Leave me alone. Thanks.” _SLAM _.  
________________________


	4. She's Finally Gonna Let Me In

  
They always come back to this. There's always a door and they’re standing on either side of it, slamming their bony knuckles against the thick wood until they’re raw and it hurts too much to keep doing it. One of them is always pleading and crying to the other and they both hate this. It hurts so much. The big gash on their hearts chips away further every time.  
  
“Anna, please just talk to me!” Elsa’s searing hot face is pressed against Anna’s bedroom door next to her hand gripping the chain and ring that were discarded by her sister as tightly as possible. The chain leaves marks on her palm with the pressure, and it aches dully.  
  
“Anna,” Elsa’s voice finally breaks, and a tear tickles near her nose, dipping into her parted lips. “I’m not leaving you. I’m going to come back.” Elsa moves her head and her sore back is finally starting to hurt less. Olaf is watching from the very end of the hallway, sitting on the floor, rocking slightly. Elsa glances at him and then she stares right back at the door. She talks quietly, knowing Anna is there from where the shadow is under the door. “Please. I just want to touch you and feel ok again. I _need _you,” Elsa sniffs. Her eyes burn like she was staring at the sun.  
  
“Almost sounds like you mean it,” Anna answers back with a bored tone. Elsa bangs her fist against the door, ice splitting some of the wood.  
  
“Of COURSE I mean it!” Even Elsa was surprised she shouted that loudly. Olaf jumps and she felt another pang of guilt stab her heart when he runs to his room, closing the door. “God just stop being so… so— I don’t know just let me in dammit!” Elsa wheezes, and her throat feels thrashed like someone took a grater to it. Every breath hurts. The handle turns and Elsa pushes her way in desperately, nearly tripping over her toes. She’s starting to feel more angry than she expected. She wants to break something, and she finds the pressure she’s putting on the ring is making it creak.  
  
“Stop! You’re gonna break it,” Anna warns, hands raised palm up.  
  
“So? Not like it seems to matter now that you’ve taken it off.” Elsa puts her arm back like she’s about to throw it and she wants to with such disgustingly hot aggravation and— _SLAP! _Elsa stumbles to the side and with the back of the hand holding the ring, she holds her cheek that’s bright red. Anna huffs and puffs with deep frown lines, her eyes narrow and red. She was going to cry.  
  
“You’re such a…” Anna shakes her head and her jaw clamps shut. “I can’t believe how fucking inconsiderste you can still be. God dammit!” Anna spits, running her fingers roughly through her hair. “I see you changing for the better every day but this is always the same…. Maybe it’s me,” Anna hits her hand against her chest so hard she coughs. “Maybe I’m the idiot who thinks I can stop you from finding whatever you think you need to go be. And maybe I’m selfish and shitty for trying to stop you. But why shouldn’t I be jealous?” Anna starts shedding tears and it makes Elsa’s anger dissipate. Her face softens up for Anna. “I want you with me. I can’t stand just THINKING about you leaving me! And honestly, yeah. You know what, I AM selfish. I don’t give half a shit about what happens to Arendelle at the end of the day. All I want is to be by YOUR side, Elsa. So why. Why do you have to go?” Anna sobs into the sleeve of her silk dress, and Elsa just watches with tears swelling up in her own eyes.  
  
“You do care about Arendelle, Anna. I know you do.” Elsa takes a step forward and lowers Anna’s hands from her face. Anna tries to pull away and Elsa grips her wrists almost too roughly, pulling her so their faces are closer than they’ve been in a week. “I’m never going to leave you. I’m yours forever. We were literally born to be together.” Elsa wipes a side of her sister’s face but Anna’s tears don’t stop coming. She’s hiccuping and choking on air and Elsa soothingly rubs her cheek bones and kisses her nose. “Sweetheart, look at me.” Anna does with bloodshot eyes. “I am going to leave,” Anna’s brows wrinkle again, fresh tears sitting on her eyelids. “But I’m going to come back as soon as I can.” Elsa puts the chain around Anna’s neck, shutting the clasp and sealing it shut with ice. “Trust me. Please?” Anna looks at her, wiping snot off her lips and nods a shaky yes. Elsa pulls Anna to be against her neck and Anna cries against her shoulder for minutes on end.  
  
….  
  
Knock knock.  
  
“Are you gonna yell at me too?” Olaf grumbles through his door. Elsa’s lip trembles and she pushes her way in, seeing Olaf turned away from her underneath his blankets with no lights on. Elsa checked his clock that she sculpted out of ice to look like Sven; it was ten o’clock at night. Elsa walks by the candle next to his purple bed stand and lights the candle, a quiet scratch of the matchstick against the wood. She blows the match out and her breath makes Olaf shiver. Cleary the cold isn’t what bothered him… it was Elsa. He was scared. She felt awful. She sits down by his feet and pets him through the dark blue snowflake covers.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to see us argue.” Elsa talks as calmly as she can, voice a little deeper than usual. “We’ve come to an agreement now.”  
  
“You’re going away?” Olaf sniffs and sits up slightly, looking at Elsa with sad, narrow eyes. Elsa nods her head softly and touches the tip of his nose. “Why? Can I come?”  
  
“No. Neither can Anna or anyone else.”  
  
“But what if you get hurt? The only way they can tell is if I… if I get hurt too.” Elsa looks down at her lap. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Elsa! I don’t want to be hurt.” Olaf’s hands push his covers down and he throws himself at Elsa’s arm.  
  
“Nothing will happen to me,” she promises. Olaf looks up at her, his eyebrows touch and he stuffs his face into her side. She racks her brain for ways to make him feel better… only one thing comes to mind. “Would you like me to sing to you?”  
  
“Yes,” he says excitedly, sounding like he’s already forgiving the situation. Elsa rubs his head and opens her mouth, but Anna comes through the door, and Elsa and Olaf watch her move until she’s sitting on the other side of Olaf. She holds his back and she looks at Elsa.  
  
“But the greatest present of all,” Anna starts singing, “Was givennnn to me, long ago.”  
  
“It’s something I would never trade,” Elsa sings, “It’s the family that we’ve made.”  
  
“Cuz when we’re to-gether,” Anna hums, “I have everythinggg on my list.”  
  
“And when we’re to-gether, I have aaaall I wiiished.”  
  
Olaf falls asleep, his arms glued to Elsa’s body. Anna peels him off after a few nudges and they leave the room as quietly as they can. Elsa closes the door, and it has a finality to it that she’s trying to ignore.  
  
“You should introduce him to Timothy,” Elsa suggests.  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Anna answers, eyes low. “Can we go to the garden?” Elsa nods. They don’t speak on the way there, and Elsa admires the way the moonlight shines through the pink glass while the redhead lights a few candles beside the bench. Anna sits first, patting the spot next to her. Elsa sits down and takes Anna’s hand, tangling their fingers and then placing her other hand over Anna’s. “How long do you think…?”  
  
“I’m not sure. I… I won’t be gone more than a week. I don’t want to be away from you any longer than that.” Anna nods slowly, worriedly biting her bottom lip. Elsa watches with her mouth slightly open, but she’s too sad to act on the desire she's feeling right now. Anna tugs on the necklace with the ring hanging over the front of her dress. She didn’t bother hiding it once Elsa put it on. “I’m coming back,” Elsa pushes, resting a hand on Anna’s knee.  
  
“I know. I’m just gonna miss you.” Anna looks like she’s gonna cry again, and she presses her tongue against the back of her lips. Elsa decides against using words. She leans forward and presses her cold nose against her sister’s, and Anna tilts her head to the side, slowly meeting Elsa’s lips. It starts soft but it quickly gets needy with Anna whining into her sister’s mouth. Anna gently holds Elsa’s back.  
  
“It doesn't ache as much anymore,” Elsa says. Anna hugs her slightly tighter and Elsa pulls Anna onto her lap while she slides her tongue up against her sister’s. She holds Anna’s hips and rocks them manually against her lap. Anna groans and uses one hand to lift up the hem of her dress before taking Elsa’s hand and pressing those cold fingers against Anna’s hot underwear. “Ungh. We sh-should go upstairs.”  
  
“Put ice over the glass,” Anna breathes, sucking Elsa’s bottom lip.  
  
“What?” Elsa mumbles, eyes narrowed to the point where she can hardly see.  
  
“Put ice over the glass. Let’s do it right here,” Anna hisses, nose smashed against her sister’s face. Elsa stutters mentally and blinks twice before pulling back and waving her hands a few times. The tall room they’re sitting in the center of shines brighter under the moon, it feels like daylight, warming their skin with blue and pink hues over every wall and over their skin. 'Elsa’s trapped in her own ice capsule,' Anna thinks just like she did a few months ago. And as soon as we’re done loving each other in here, I know she’s going to leave. Anna’s lip trembles and she hugs Elsa, kissing her soft neck. 'Elsa’s perfection trapped in a glass bottle which has already burst. I know she won’t come back. I know it.' Elsa stands and holds Anna against her, stepping back against where the door was. She waves her hands and makes a short extravagant staircase that goes up about thirteen feet high before an ice floor blocks out some of the light.  
  
“Let’s go,” Elsa says as quietly as she can. Anna follows her up, holding her hand, and Elsa waves again, and a gorgeous bed with a sparkly canopy over the top rests in the center of the diamond like floor. “You first.” Anna smiles faintly and walks over, pushing Elsa onto the bed before laying beside her, immediately putting her hand between Elsa’s legs. Elsa brings her knees closer together, an uneasiness on her face.  
  
“Let me,” Anna begs, pressing down a little harder where Elsa’s clitoris would be. Elsa tightens her jaw before relaxing it, and she snaps her fingers to make her wrinkled dress disappear. Anna takes a deep breath, really taking time to look at every single dip and curve of Elsa’s beautifully toned body. Anna holds herself up with one arm and watches her hand move down Elsa’s taut stomach. Her hand fits perfectly between Elsa’s thigh gap, and that soft skin brushes against her wrist like silk.  
  
Elsa has one hand twisted in the softest of cotton sheets while her other arm is wrapped around Anna’s back, her hand gripping the back of a tense scapula. Her head is tilted back, showing off the muscles of her neck that flex and bulge when Anna presses two fingers in halfway deep. Elsa’s feet travel further up the bed and she spreads her legs slightly wider. Anna’s being slow, but making up for it by pushing in deep.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Anna says over her sister’s quiet moans. Anna watches Elsa’s chest convulse and she leans down to catch a nipple she sucks liberally. Elsa puts a hand on Anna’s neck and undoes her braids. Elsa’s hair was already down and thrown about on the pillow. Anna’s forearm aches just enough to notice, but it isn’t going to stop her. If Elsa’s thin arms could hold herself up over Anna and do whatever else she did, Anna could do this for as long as Elsa needed. Elsa’s wetness smears against her palm and her insides pulsate against the tips of Anna’s fingers. “God, Elsa you’re so so beautiful.” Elsa’s face flushes up to the tops of her ears and she kisses Anna’s forehead, moaning loud when Anna speeds up. Anna’s triceps burn, but she pushes herself to go even faster. Elsa’s hips rise and fall with each thrust, her bony pelvis getting friction against Anna’s hard palm.  
  
Elsa can’t stop thinking even still. She wants to be able to say what she’s thinking. But her mouth and thoughts refuse to align like the pesky things they are. Elsa slams a fist against the bed. She’s annoyed but she’s feeling so good and items a dizzying almost helplessly drunk mix she succumbed to.  
  
“Gggyn—Annaaa!” Elsa’s back arcs hard, and Anna she watches with wide eyes, taking notice of the wetness her underwear is drowning in. 'It’s probably getting through my dress by now.' “Please don’t stop,” Elsa whines, a sharp moan cutting through her throat. Anna shakes her head fervently.  
  
“I won’t. This is so hot.” Anna laughs once before being drawn back into listening so closely that she can’t hear any other noise in the world. She slips her fingers out to rub Elsa’s clitoris at a brutally fast pace without pressing down too hard. Elsa’s hand on Anna’s back balls into a fist and drops down hard onto the bed once again. Anna shoves her fingers back inside Elsa, and Elsa groans before sitting up halfway to tug Anna down with her.  
  
Elsa’s kissing her sloppily, their lips are coated in sweet saliva and their tongues are rubbing so hard it starts to feel numb. It’s unusual for Elsa to ever kiss like this, but Anna’s loving it and kissing back just the same. 'My lips are gonna be SO bruised tomorrow and I don’t even careeeee,' Anna thinks, with all of her worries blasting out one ear. Maybe that’s why I’m seeing stars. Stars are like little temporary blessings, but they can also come down and make craters that burn up what they touch. Maybe my worries are just like that. Anna’s face scrunches up and she opens one eye to make sure Elsa didn’t notice. 'Of course she did.' Elsa’s panting still, but her eyes look so worried and it really weighs heavy on Anna. 'Ignore it for a minute, will ya? Just let her enjoy this.'  
  
“Rub yourself,” Anna commands. Elsa unwraps her arm from Anna’s back and does what she’s told. Elsa’s eyes shut and she drops back onto the pillow. Anna watches Elsa’s fingers she loves so much do much of the same to herself as she does to Anna. Anna’s groin is pulsating against her inner thighs that she’s clenching for even the smallest amount of friction on them. She pushes her muscles to slam into Elsa harder than she herself could take, but the loud whine from Elsa and that especially aroused look on her face tells her she’s doing the right thing.  
  
“NnnGH! Aaanna—I’m going to f-finish. UNNNF—“ Elsa’s stomach spasms and she turns her head into Anna’s chest, mouth wide open. “MM—aah, ah.” Elsa sucks in a harsh breath and her hands come into fists again before Anna pulls out and Elsa balls herself up against Anna’s torso. They’re both sitting up now, arms wrapped around each other with such force they feel their spines crack. We’re coming to the end now, Anna thinks, looking up at the glass. It’s still dark but she knows Elsa doesn’t care about that. Anna can hardly let a minute pass before her worries spill out of her.  
  
“Els… Are you um—when are you going?” Elsa’s breath comes out through her nose and her hands on Anna’s shoulders glide down to her elbows. She pulls back slightly.  
  
“Soon.” Anna sniffs and nods, jaw slack. “Don’t look at me like that,” Elsa pleads, her eyes downcast.  
  
“We don’t need to talk about this again, do we?”  
  
“No,” Elsa answers timidly, wringing her hands together in the small space between her and Anna’s lap. “I’ll be back.”  
  
“So you say,” Anna answers with an edge to her voice. Elsa tries hard not to acknowledge the frustration. “I… it’s fine.” Anna shrugs and shakes her head. Elsa doesn’t know what to do besides kiss her. Anna lets her easily press her onto the bed. The Queen leans in for a kiss and Anna turns her head away. Elsa can’t remember the last time she felt five tons of disappointment like this. She drops herself onto her back, pulling the covers up over her body up to her shoulders. Anna lays on her back as well, and Elsa waves away the canopy over the bed so they can look up at the pink stain glass between them and the purple starry sky. It’s a quiet awkwardness they’re both feeling and they quickly turn their backs to each other one by one so they face opposite ways. Five minutes pass without anything getting better, and Elsa’s nerves are killing her. Both of them inhale the air painfully and cry,  
  
“Do you hate me?!” They sit up and face each other at the same time once again. Elsa and Anna both look at each other with confused disbelief. “Of course not,” they both answer. “Can you stop—“ both of them talk over each other again and it makes them crack the smallest of smiles. Elsa and Anna raise their brows at each other and Anna laughs first, leaning in to kiss Elsa whose brows furrow.  
  
“Anna,” Elsa starts, picking at the sheets bunched around her waist. “I understand you’re upset,” Anna shrugs, “But are you really going to hold this against me? I was stuck for years not knowing there could be something or someone else like me out there. I have to know.” Anna purses her lips and rests her chin against her own bony shoulder.  
  
“I know.” Anna holds the side of Elsa’s neck and kisses her softly, pulling away with her lashes fluttering. “I’ll be here for you. Waiting.”  
____


	5. Northuldra

  
“I’m here,” Elsa breathes into the dark forest. It’s four AM. She’s alone, this time for certain. She thinks back to the look on Anna’s face--'no not the one when we were--ugh.' She shakes her head at herself. 'The one right before I left.' She closes her eyes, seeing the furrowed brows and wet eyes with that little smile all over again. Elsa opens her eyes and sighs, bending down to tighten the round strings of her short slightly heeled boots. 'This trip better be worth the trouble I’m putting everyone through.'  
  
 _Woooo-oh, oooooh-ohhh _. Elsa’s head snaps up and she ties her shoes without looking, standing up quickly with a snap of a branch under her toes. She braces herself for anything. Woooo-oh, oooooh-ohhh! 'It’s coming from the North forest.' Elsa’s feet start moving without her, each step sinking into the soft dirt, her laces whacking her ankles repeatedly as she runs. The North-end of Arendelle is where that rock creature was, 'I suppose it was destined for me to meet it again.' Elsa rushes through the trees to the bridge that leads to the ice gate she put up with Anna sliding on ice behind her a few months back. She scurries over the wooden rickety bridge and puts a hand on the gate, shoving with her shoulder and hand. 'This is risky. I’m unsure of what I’ll find. It’s like going completely into the unknown.'  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-ohhh!!!  
  
Elsa grins and her eyes light up, 'but I suppose that’s exactly what I’ve been itching for.' She sprints through the tall grass, immediately noticing fewer trees and much more damaged terrain. She spots the creature easily, it’s still just as tall, but it’s sitting down next to the fifty-foot waterfall that creates a long path of water which pours over the edge of this elevated forest and down into the water which surrounds all of Arendelle. Elsa follows the water, and after a short amount of time, she’s staring up at the creature about four feet from it’s chunky hand.  
  
“Hello,” she shouts, voice strained. “You seemed to understand me last time. Do you recall?” The creature lifts the hand before dropping it with a KKK-DUNK! The ground rumbles and Elsa swats dust away from going up her nose. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she mumbles to herself. “Do you hear the singing as well? It’s like a w--”  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-ohhh! Elsa and the creature look further south down the river.  
  
“Is it always in that direction?!” Elsa can already feel her voice getting tired from yelling. A hard gust of wind rubs against her side and blows her sheer blue train up over her head before it fills itself with yellow and dark green leaves into the rock creature’s mouth. The creature’s chest heaves as if it’s taking in air after a prolonged period without any, and it’s mouth stays open before—  
  
“Yes,” it answers in a deep-yet-feminine voice that bounces off the ground around them. Elsa raises a brow.  
  
“So are you the wind that’s been terrorizing me for the past couple of days?”  
  
“I do what I must,” it answers back. The rock creature is looking down at the water, it’s hand is swishing around and causing ripples and waves to crash onto the short dark green grass. “It got its intended response from you.”  
  
“Why did it need to go that far?” Elsa asks, talking quieter with anger underneath every word.  
  
“All things seem to need to go far with you.” Elsa tsks and crosses her arms, putting her weight on one foot. Funny, this thing almost sounds cocky. “Think back to when you were young. There was something I once heard your Mother sing to you and your sister. Your Mother is the key to most things.” Elsa drops her hands by her sides and stares up at the rock creature and how it’s growing moss on one side.  
  
“My Mother? How would you know anything about her?”  
  
“The wind is always there. I hear and see all. Good luck now. I will listen for Arendelle and tell you if you are needed at any time.”  
  
“...Thank you, I suppose,” Elsa mutters to the ground. The rock’s mouth opens wide and the wind with its leaves, fly back down to Elsa and brush her side, this time gently, swooping in behind her back and touching the light scar it left behind. The wind rubs it again and then it’s gone, the leaves falling down near her feet and withering away. “See you,” she says to the rock, suddenly feeling ridiculous and really confused by the last three minutes of her life. She sets off further North, and the sun is rising over the peaks behind Arendelle Castle. She looks at it with her lips half curved up, but it isn’t a smile. She walks past a row of beautiful pink and yellow flowers and thinks of the garden. She shakes her head, her braid falling over her back.  
  
'Focus. Why would Mother be a key? Did she HAVE a key I need? Were her thoughts a key? Did she learn something? ...Or was it something she told me? Well Mother told me lots of things, like don’t fall for your sister.' Elsa chuckles against her palm. Her heels are clicking against each other as she walks with purpose. 'Maybe she left that out, but it was definitely implied.' Elsa hugs herself and walks and walks for hours in one direction, thinking and thinking until her head pounds and the sun is already high up in the sky. Daytime crept up on her fast, but this walk has been anything but quick. 'This is awful. I have no idea where I’m going or what I’m even LOOKING for!' Elsa aggravatedly kicks a rock and shouts,  
  
“Hey! Voice, or _whatever _you are?! Can you give me some sort of direction or something?! Anything!” Elsa stands still, not making a sound. A minute goes by and there’s just nothing. Elsa sucks in a huge breath and rubs her forehead. Then she drops her head and looks around. 'Is that a fire I’m smelling?' Elsa rushes up the brown gravel hill in front of her and holds her hand over her brow to block the sun. A few miles away she sees a small village of only ten or so houses, none of them looking as mechanical or advanced like back home. There’s a little fire in the center of it, and if she squints, she can spot some people. “Ok. I suppose that’s the way then.”  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
“Um--” Elsa’s shoulders tense and she turns her head ninety-degrees to see an attractive dark haired girl looking at her with wide brown eyes holding a bow half ready to shoot. “Who are you?” Elsa holds her hands up and pushes herself away from the birch tree she was peeking out from.  
  
“I’m Elsa. Queen of Arendelle.” The girl gives her an even more confused look and raises her bow a little higher.  
  
“Then why are you out here? Don’t tell me you’re tryna scope us out and indoctrinate us into your weird ice cult thing you guys got goin’ over there.” Elsa lets out a breath of a laugh and drops her hands down to her lap with a dfft.  
  
“I think not,” Elsa answers, taking a cautious step forward. The girl drops her bow and looks through the shrubs that lead into their small village. They can hear little kids playing loudly.  
  
“Ugh I freakin’ told them not to be screamin’ like that. Being a nanny sucks,” the girl groans, whacking her forehead with the end of one handmade arrow. She clears her throat and looks at Elsa, straightening her back. “Sorry I should probably be talking to you way more respectfully.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Elsa says with a small grin. A teenage boy pops out from between the bushes making both Elsa and the girl jump out of their skin.  
  
“Hey Honeymaren!” The girl rolls her eyes and he chuckles with his high pitched voice. He looks to Elsa and then back to Honeymaren and hitches his thumb over his shoulder. “Who’s this chick?” Elsa hums and Honeymaren shakes her head with bored eyes.  
  
“Queen Elsa.” The boy leaps out of the bushes and stares down at Elsa who he’s taller than by about four inches.  
  
“The ice one?!” Elsa grins and holds her hand out, making a small replica of her castle within seconds.  
  
“Wow,” both him and Honeymaren say in awe. He leans forward and pokes it.  
  
“And it didn’t kill me so that’s cool.” Elsa opens her mouth yet gets cut off by Honeymaren again, who’s grabbing the boy by his collar and dragging him with her through the bushes.  
  
“Of course not dumb ass.” She looks back at Elsa. “So I don’t know what you’re doing over here, but do you wanna stay here for the night?” Elsa looks up at the sky, it’s most likely around three or four.  
  
“Sure. Thank you.” She nods and the boy fights his way out of Honeymaren’s grip, smiling wide at Elsa.  
  
“I’m Ryder by the way,” he says with sparkling eyes. Elsa nods at him and walks through the tall shrub he’s holding open for her. The first step on their dusty land Elsa’s confronted with a group of twenty tall people. They stare her down and have their bows at the ready. “Woah guys, calm down.” Ryder and Honeymaren take a step in front of Elsa but back down when a shorter woman with pure white hair in a complex braid and long tan clothing steps through the crowd. Elsa steels her features and sniffs once. The woman looks quite old, deep crows feet are under her heavy brown eyes, and her back is hunched.  
  
“Who are you?” she asks with a deep voice. Elsa opens her mouth and is once again cut off--  
  
“We already went over this,” Honeymaren groans, slouching. The woman rolls her eyes and Ryder bites his lip, stifling a laugh that makes his eyes bulge.  
  
“I’m Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I’m just passing through and I have no bad intentions. I was not even aware a group of you were out here.” The woman wrinkles her lip and crosses her arms.  
  
“No many people do and we like to keep it that way.” Her tone is flat and to the point. Elsa can handle that.  
  
“I understand,” Elsa states firmly, nodding once. “I’ll just pass through then.” Elsa takes a step back toward the shrubs but Honeymaren and Ryder raise their voices.  
  
“Wait!” they shout, giving each other worried looks.  
  
“Can Queen Elsa at least stay here ONE night?!” Ryder begs, literally dropping to his knees. Honeymaren lifts him by his collar and he slaps her hands away after standing up.  
  
“Come onnnnn,” Honeymaren whines, touching the older woman’s shoulders. “You know the weird stuff that can happen here in this forest. She could get totally screwed dude!”  
  
“Watch how you talk,” the woman warns, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
“DUDE,” Honeymaren says louder and more obnoxiously, making Elsa grin. Reminds me of Anna a little bit. “She can stay at me and Ryder’s place.” The woman looks at Ryder who nods like a happy puppy.  
  
“If something goes wrong, it’s on you.” The woman turns to the rest of the people and waves them down. They immediately drop their bows. “Let us continue our work.” She walks away without another glance at Elsa who’s standing out like a sore thumb in this bland village. All colors are just tan and more tan. The brightest thing here is Ryder’s light blue eyes.  
  
“She’s a real stick in the mud,” Ryder whispers. A shoe is whipped at the back of his head and he shrieks. “Sorry Yelanna--I mean SIR--I mean Mamm! Ahhh.” Elsa laughs and Honeymaren looks at her with a sly smile.  
  
“Hey, jerk-off,” Honeymaren kicks Ryder’s shin and he huffs, rubbing at it with his other foot. “Go get us food. Are you into rabbit?” She looks to Elsa. Elsa shrugs and blinks once.  
  
“Rabbit sounds fine.”  
  
“K great. Go.” Ryder looks a little sad about that but he does what she says anyhow. Honeymaren points somewhere to their left and says, “Let’s go back to my place. Not that that sounds weird or anything,” she coughs awkwardly, turning her head away. Elsa raises a brow and follows after her. She feels eyes peering into the back of her head as she walks, feeling the tension lessen once the leather curtain of Honeymaren’s home made of almost only wood swings closed. Elsa pauses, trying not to be obvious about her wondering eyes. “Go ahead, look at my lame stuff and be sure to touch everything possible.” Elsa shivers feeling an intense sense of dejavu. 'Didn’t Anna say almost the exact same thing before? ...Weird.' The home only has three rooms; the main one they’re in now with a fur rug at the door and a small two person table with a deer antler candle. Then the room to the right must be Ryder’s, but she can’t see in. Honeymaren is leaning against the doorframe to her room that has hundreds of red and brown beads on multiple strings that hang as a makeshift curtain.  
  
“My sister would love a curtain like that,” Elsa says, trying to say at least something to get rid of the uneasiness she’s sensing from Honeymaren.  
  
“Maybe I can make her one,” she says, looking at her worn and calloused hands. “Anyway, let’s talk in here.” Elsa follows again, and she’s shocked by the bright colors and the sheer amount of art on the walls. Her bed is in the center of the small room, and the wall just behind it has nails with beautiful hand done dreamcatchers hanging from them. On top of that, she has a pile of drawings stacked up on a wobbly looking desk. Honeymaren follows Elsa’s line of sight and knocks on the desk. “This was the first thing I ever built. I was five,” she smiles at it, her eyes downcast. “My Dad died but I remember making this with him still.”  
  
“My Father is also…” Elsa doesn’t have to finish. Honeymaren gives her a sympathetic look and holds up a drawing. Elsa reaches for it carefully, only touching the edges. It seems to be charcoal only, depicting an incredibly realistic reindeer. “This is quite good,” Elsa says with a surprised flex of her brow. Honeymaren smirks.  
  
“Ryder is a reindeer freak. He talks to ‘em. Weirdo.”  
  
“The coincidences are stacking up,” Elsa says with a smile, setting the paper down on top of a tree drawing. “My sister’s ex-boyfriend is also a reindeer addict. He and Sven go everywhere together.”  
  
“Ugh so does Ryder and Rex. I swear they got something else going on if you know what I mean.” Elsa brings a hand to her mouth and laughs. Honeymaren smirks and Elsa feels like she’s being stared right through. There’s a softens on the girls face that feels sort of unfamiliar. 'It’s… kind of like I’m being hit on.' Elsa shifts uncomfortably and looks out the small window, watching more children playing and throwing dirt. Her eyes drift back toward Honeymaren who’s still looking out the window. 'She’s pretty,' Elsa thinks. Her eyes are a light brown with specks of gold. She has a beautiful tan complexion with brown but nearly black hair with straight across bangs. Elsa’s eyes lower to her breasts and Elsa snaps her head upward, shunning herself. Honeymaren’s watching her from the corner of her eye with a smirk and Elsa blushes. She looks away to hide it but it’s no use with such pale skin.  
  
“Interesting,” Honeymaren mumbles, scratching the back of her neck. Ryder taps the window and winks. “Oh look. He did what I said.” Honeymaren walks toward the main room again, smiling back at Elsa. “Let’s eat, shall we?”  
  
The night comes quickly, and Elsa’s impressed by how easily she’s becoming involved in these two’s stories. In Arendelle she often felt burdened when people decided to speak to her (if they didn’t run the other way or ignore her). Anytime someone came up it was to complain or ask for something. She understood the use for that, and she typically acted on it immediately. But here, being in an environment where people are talking to her just to talk, it really warms her heart. Ryder seems to be the more flamboyant of the two, telling his stories by acting them out. He even took Elsa out to see the reindeer the village keeps. She was impressed and talked with him about Sven and Kristoff. Ryder was excited to hear that “another believer” was out there and declared that he and Kristoff will be best friends one day.  
  
Then there was Honeymaren who started off being the more loud and playful one, but as the night dwindled down and more people in the village headed to their homes, she got quieter. Ryder yawned and stretched his back, saying his goodnights and bumping his fist into Elsa’s before going to his room. Elsa and Honeymaren were alone in the center of town, sitting side by side on animal fur in front of the firepit whose smoke snakes through the trees and into the purple and indigo sky. Elsa catches Honeymaren giving her a similar look as she did earlier and Elsa finally questions her.  
  
“That look…” Elsa starts, patting off the dust on her boots. Honeymaren watches Elsa’s hands and leans back, her palms flat on the ground behind her.  
  
“I dunno what it is. I just feel different with you.” Honeymaren suddenly sits upright again and gives Elsa a sheepish grin. “Not that I’m being weird or anything. Hah.”  
  
“Define weird,” Elsa says slowly, crossing her ankles in front of her. Honeymaren lifts a hand and does some sort of motion before dropping her hand back into her lap.  
  
“I dunno. You seem cool. I like you. But it kinda feels like I already know you? Or something like that. I… I dunno.” She sucks her teeth and shreds her fingers through her bangs, messing them up and then fixing them again. “Anyhow, we should like, sleep. Ah but then that means you’re leaving in the morning, right?” Elsa nods. “That sucks. Nevermind. We can stay up.” She looks at Elsa and tilts her head side to side. “Unless you’re tired. That’s fine.” Elsa was tired. She’d been up since about four AM, and she had been up much of the night with Anna. She gets red thinking about that part. But something in her didn’t wanna turn over just yet.  
  
“I can stay up,” she answers, smiling at Honeymaren who brightens up. They don’t say anything for a little while, just staring into the fire that’s fizzling out. Honeymaren throws a stick in and starts humming.  
  
“Where the North winddd, hm hm hmmm. There’s a river, full of hm hm hmmm.” Elsa leans closer and starts in with,  
  
"Where all is lost,” Elsa sings, “But all isss fooound.” Honeymaren grins and Elsa’s eyes widen.  
  
“My Mother loved that rhyme. Sang it to me every night. It’s got a creepy side to it though.” She sticks her tongue out and makes a bleh sound. Elsa thinks back to what the wind was saying. 'Bizarre string of words but I should be used to that by now. Ok. Think on that again. North wind meets the sea. River. Memories. Olaf says… water has memory. Hmm.' She puts a hand to her chin.  
  
“Lie the answers… Dive down deeper,” Elsa mumbles, the song coming to life again in her head with her mother’s voice.  
  
“But not too far, or you’ll be drowned,” Honeymaren finishes. The Queen’s eyes widen.  
  
“That’s it,” Elsa says out loud.  
  
“What is?” Elsa stands and Honeymaren watches, scratching her head.  
  
“What I’ve been looking for.”  
  
AHHHHH! Comes from somewhere in the forest. Honeymaren jumps up and two people in nearby homes rush out with their bows half naked. Elsa doesn’t think, she just moves, rushing toward the scream.  
  
“Woah hold on!” Honeymaren watches her new friend sprint and she sighs worriedly before running to get Ryder and their weapons.  
____


	6. A Letter to the Future Me

  
Elsa’s feet carry her deep into the dark forest, but she can hear the muffled cries of the village behind her coming up quickly. She feels warm, and she catches the start of a yellow-ish fire on one tree. _'Alright? I better stay on high alert.' _Elsa blasts the tree with ice and it fizzles out. She dusts off her hands and watches the tree with hands at the ready.  
  
….  
  
BOOM! She jerks back and the villagers who got close enough throw themselves on the ground and aim their bows at the tree which just got lit up in light purple and red flames with more intensity. One by one a whole group of trees light up, and Elsa heads right toward them, using her ice to take down each and every flame that gets in her way. The fire is leading her somewhere, and it tries to steer right toward the village, but she jumps over a streak of fire and fallen trees and puts up a huge ice shield, making the ice fall back and start going the other way.  
  
“Hey!” she hears from behind her. She doesn’t look back though. “Be careful!” she hears. It sounds like a frantic Ryder.  
  
“That way leads to the sea!” she hears Honeymaren shout. “Don’t drown!” she hears… it echoes inside her mind while she blasts away fire that seems to be weakening. She’s breathing hard, the air in her lungs swelling with thick smoke that chokes her up. 'The Sea. The sea is what drowned my… my parents. Is that where I’m heading? Will I drown too? Is this even worth it? I don’t know what I’m looking for!'  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-ohhh!!! Elsa skids to a stop and suddenly the fire goes out. She sees a brightly colored thing bouncing between the trees and she follows it out of the forest. She’s standing at the edge of a cliff. It’s so dark now, the water looks almost purely black. Something hot lands on her back and she nearly trips over the edge.  
  
“Shit!” Elsa waves her arms in circles and catches herself, stepping far away from the edge. The hot thing lands on her arm and she swats at it. It then jumps into her hands and she bounces it between her hands, hoo-ing and ha-ing, using her ice to cool it down. “What the--” A little purple lizard stares up at her with big eyes. It’s big tongue licks at its nose and it cozzies into her palms. “Um. Ok?” Elsa laughs and stares down at it.  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-ohhh!!!  
  
Both Elsa and the lizard look up. It’s coming from the sea. 'Where in the sea?'  
  
“So you hear it too?” she asks the lizard, lifting it up to eye level. It nods and licks it’s foot. “You wouldn’t happen to know the wind, do you?” It stares up at her. “Alright,” she sighs. She cautiously sits down on the edge of the cliff, taking her boots off and letting the Spring air brush her skin. The lizard jumps into one of her boots and makes content little noises.  
  
Elsa looks at the water, worry all over her face. 'I’m going to have so many wrinkles one of these days,' she thinks jokingly. '...Jokes. I miss those.' She swings her legs back and forth. 'I miss Anna,' she thinks with eyes that are weak and strained. 'It’s only been a day. Am I really this reliant on her? Of course I am,' she rolls her eyes at herself. And I’d be kidding myself if I tried to say Anna isn’t feeling this same way. Elsa puts a hand over her heart and smiles sadly. A gust of wind glides across her face and Elsa shuts her eyes.  
  
“Wind. Can you tell Anna something for me?”  
  
Fwwwwshhhhh! Shhhhhhwwwww!!!  
  
“Say, ‘I love you, sweetheart.’” The wind goes away, and Elsa peeks into her boot to see that the lizard is fast asleep and drooling on her soles. She looks back into the water and hugs herself with a weary look on her face.  
  
Back in Arendelle  
  
Rustle, rustle. Sighhh.  
  
Anna stares up at her ceiling after checking her clock for the fifty-third time that night. 'Seriously? It’s only twelve? I’m going to DIE. I know I am.' She looks down at the foot of her bed where Olaf is sleeping on her legs like an oversized cat. He couldn’t sleep without Elsa in the castle he said, but after a few pets and a game of tag, he was out like a light. Anna lifted him carefully and set him down against the hard pillow Elsa usually lied on (Anna personally needed the softest fluffiest thing she could find). She rubbed his head and he hummed happily in his sleep. Anna smirked and quietly got out of bed, tugging on their mother’s purple oversized scarf Elsa always wore when she was worried.   
The more she thought on her parents in the time since she and Elsa reconnected, her feelings had become… mixed. Memories she forgot about started coming back to her when she least expected.  
  
One specifically always bothered her. It was the night Elsa had struck her with her ice as children. Elsa always seemed to remember it as HER being the one to ask for the isolation to protect Anna in the only way a child would understand. But when she thought about it now… 'Pappa had yelled at Elsa and insisted she stayed away from me. I even remember Mamma sometimes getting forceful with Elsa when my sister would be outside my door when she thought I was asleep. Mamma always dragged her away, one time, kicking and screaming. Ugh,' Anna shook her head. They were hard memories but the good ones were too sweet to forget.  
She held the scarf tightly as it draped over her shoulders and she snuck out of her bedroom, walking toward Elsa’s. As she stood in front of the door and looked up at the blue patterns she knows like the back of her hand, but she hesitates.  
“She’s not in there,” Anna whispers to herself. She grabs the knob and turns it, pushing it open. She breathes in, heart feeling fuzzy with the familiar scent of Elsa. “God I miss you.” She shuts the door and leans back against it. The moon is shining in through the blue glass creating a snowflake pattern from the stain glass onto the snowy white quilt. Anna drags her feet and drops onto the bed, hugging the pillows with her eyes shut.  
  
The day was quite exhausting; lots of work had to get done for the Queen. Anna almost can’t believe the amount of work she had to do, and some of the other people in the castle told her this was the typical amount of work Elsa did. DAILY. Anna just now had the faintest understanding of the stress Elsa was under. It’s draining. She’s felt more sympathetic than ever for her sister. She’s been playing Queen for nine days and she can hardly keep up. This is probably why they trained Elsa, you know, the organized and obedient one, to be Queen instead of Anna. She turns onto her back and stares up at Elsa’s bright white ceiling and notices the cracks and peeling paint. Then she looks closer, sitting up and squinting. Ice stains. She drops back onto the bed and rolls onto her side. 'Elsa must’ve gone insane in this room. I don’t know what she’d do in here. Well besides orgasm seven-hundred times,' she thought with a laugh that shook her shoulders. Anna looks past her feet where her toes are hanging over the side of the bed. Elsa has a huge bookcase rivaling the amount of books the library has downstairs. Anna pushes herself off the bed and moseys over.  
She drags her hand over the spine of each book. 'They’re all about royalty and royal history… and some about ice sculpting. Neat.' She looks at the very bottom where a book has it’s pages showing instead of the spine. Anna curiously picks at it, flipping to the inside.  
  
“Hah!” Anna smirks from ear to ear. “Look at you Els, studying up on sex.” She laughs into the quiet moody room as she flips through the book. 'Stuff like this isn’t acceptable for women or whatever. Get outta here pretentious jerk-offs. Why can’t I be good at sex? I’m gonna do it one day, why not learn how?' She opens to a page with a well drawn man taking an overly busty woman from behind and she raises a brow. “Damn… we should try that,” she says with a dirty grin. If this is why Elsa’s so good... maybe I should rip a page or two out of here. She puts the book back after a few minutes but it gets stuck on something that sounds like it tears. She bends down and pulls out a yellowing piece of paper that smells especially like Elsa. She walks toward the window to get better light. Looks like something my sister wrote.  
  
It reads, “I feel silly writing these things down. I probably shouldn’t, but I suppose I need to tell someone. Well it’s not someone. More like SOMETHING. Anyway,” there’s a gap between the next word, “I’m eighteen, Mother and Father are dead. I cry even just writing that still.” Anna looks up from the page and rubs at her eyes before reading again. “I don’t think the pain will ever really stop when it comes to that. I feel responsible—“ Anna huffs.  
  
“I’m sure you did,” Anna quietly says against the glass window her shoulder is pressed on.  
  
“—I feel even worse about what I’m doing to Anna.” There’s a gap between the words again. “I don’t know what I’m doing and if it’s even right anymore. I want to keep my distance to protect her. But what the hell is the point? I shouldn’t swear. It’s not very Queen like. QUEEN. I don’t even know what that entails. Well I do. I know everything about it. I just… don’t know how to feel about becoming such a thing. I can’t be a Queen when I have such a feeling for my sister. If anyone knew I’m sure I’d be tried for treason or something dreadful. It wouldn’t end well. Besides, it’s not like she’d ever love me back, especially not after last week. She was slamming on my door harder than ever.” Anna looks up again, knowing exactly what’s coming next.  
  
“She begged me to talk to her. We just came back from the funeral. And I didn’t comfort her. ...Why didn’t I?” There’s a gap between the words and there’s some sort of stain on the ink. Maybe she was crying when she wrote that part. Anna’s heart hurts and her throat feels like a rock has settled into it. “I feel like I’ve made her up in my mind now. I’ve latched onto what I remember or what she says from outside my door. Gosh, her voice is so sweet and lovely…. I’ve thought about it far too much for it to be even half-way appropriate.”  
  
“The time apart almost made me forget how strong I loved her. When I saw her at the funeral however, I was wrecked. Not just from seeing our parents get put to rest which is… awful, but I got to see Anna. She looked absolutely stunning. I almost forgot just how many freckles she had. Ugh God, she’s such a gorgeous girl, I felt like I was drowning in my own arousal the more I let myself look at her.”  
  
“I thought you were pretty smokin’ yourself,” Anna says with a weak smile.  
  
“But then I immediately felt that guilt again. It always comes back to that guilt. She has that streak of white in her hair. That’s my fault too. I can’t count the amount of times I’ve yelled at myself about it. I know it’s wrong to feel how I do about her. I KNOW it is. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. One time I asked Kai if he had ever heard of siblings loving each other and he actually gagged.” Anna frowns and her eyes water. 'That’s so freakin’ sad. Elsa loves Kai to this day.' She looks at the door and wonders if Kai would still feel that way. 'He’s probably long asleep by now.' Anna swallows and continues reading.  
  
“It hurt. It hurt so much when we left the funeral. I waited for Anna to be busy for the shortest of seconds and I ran off to my room. I can’t get the sound of her crying out of my head and it’s been days. Why couldn’t I say something? I’m never gonna let myself forget about it.”  
  
“But this is a letter to future me. If I somehow have it in me to finally give myself to someone, promise me you’ll never forget about how much you love Anna. I don’t want to let go of her. Ever. So please don’t forget her.” Anna’s eyes watered and she hugs the note to her chest. She’s finding it hard to breathe so she opens the window a crack, sniffing hard. She closes her eyes and a sudden gust of wind blows by, making her bangs combine with the rest of her hair. She hears the wind howl, and then it says,   
“I love you, sweetheart.” Anna’s eyes get wide and she gets even more teary. She grips the ledge of the window and cries,  
  
“Els?! Are you ok?!” She waits for the response with a stiff neck. It doesn’t come for another few minutes. But when it does it seems louder than before.  
  
“I am. I may be getting closer to my goal. I miss you with every blink.” Anna smiles and she opens the window further, clutching Elsa’s old note in her hand.  
  
“You didn’t forget about me by the way,” Anna says, slightly breathless. “I read your note. I’m sorry for intruding, but I’m happy you never forgot about me. About us. I forgive you. For every single thing.” Anna sits under the windowsill and rereads the note. It’s so rare to hear what Elsa’s feeling, especially from then when all she got were little hums after she slipped an Olaf card under her sister's door each Christmas. But even when Anna was so detrimentally hurt by the way Elsa was, she’s forgiven her so quickly. And the time they’ve spent together as girlfriends in the last three months has been exactly what Anna always wanted without knowing the full extent. She touches her engagement ring and kisses it.  
  
“That’s embarrassing,” the wind says. Anna smiles at her feet. “But I really don’t think I ever could forget about someone as amazing as you. I love you more each day, even still. You should be asleep, Princess. See you soon.”  
  
“Bye,” Anna says with a warm smile. She shuts the window and puts the note back where it was, placing the book on top of it again. She walks backward out the room, taking it all in before leaving and pressing a kiss to the door. Maybe that was silly, but she did it nonetheless. She walks over to her room again, feeling slightly happier than she had anytime today, and she snuggled up to Olaf under the covers, finally able to sleep. Maybe that's only because she knew she’d dream of her sister.  
  
Back in the North  
  
Elsa smiled up at the sky, laying on her back with her legs still dangling over the side of the cliff. The fire lizard crawled onto her stomach ten minutes ago. She looks at the stars that shine brightly in her eyes and she falls asleep thinking about her sister.  
__


	7. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't Frozen 2 accurate but it's better that way, isn't it? We saw the movie already--I feel iffy on doing a repeat.

  
Elsa woke up to a gorgeous glowing orb at the end of the horizon. The orange bounces off the water into the sky and Elsa pets the lizard by her side. That humming noise echoes over the hills again, and she looks off into the water, and something amazing happens.  
  
A crater of ice bursts from the water causing a huge splash that sends dangerously high waves which crash on the shore down below. Elsa’s eyes light up.  
  
“Oh my God.” Elsa stands up, stomping her feet on the ground to get feeling back in her legs before jamming her feet into her boots. “Hey. Will you protect those people in that village for me?” The lizard looks up at her with sad eyes. “I’ll be back one of these days.” The lizard looks happy again and bounces its way into the bushes, out of sight. Elsa makes her way down to the water.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
She’s staring at the water which is brushing up against her boots. _'Ok. One. Two.' _She sprints forward, using her ice to push the water back so she has a path. She gets decently far, running as fast as she ever has before. Then a huge wave that could knock the life out of her is coming from twenty feet above her head and she panics. She puts a shield of ice over her head, but the weight of the water is too much for it, and it shatters. Elsa falls deep into the water. The strength of the wave continues to push her down, and she struggles to swim back to get air.  
  
 _Hhhh _. She’s losing her strength. Her heart is pounding in her ears and neck yet her eyes start closing. She’s suffocating on water which is filling her lungs. It’s more painful than anything she has felt in her whole life.  
  
….  
  
It all goes black.  
  
….  
  
Then she’s back on top of the water, she feels like she’s galloping. And she is. On top of some sort of water horse that startles her to the point that she falls back into the water, waving her arms and legs wildly. The horse swoops back down and she freezes it, grabbing onto it and jumping off it to get out of the water—  
  
“GAaaasp!” The vibrant blue horse gets between her legs and takes her off on the direction of the ice castle. She swats her drenched hair out of her eyes and hugs the horse by its neck. “Ok,” Elsa croaks, almost crying. “Thank you so much.” Her voice is shredded so she chooses not to talk again. Just keeping her eyes set straight ahead on the castle that’s coming better and better into view. The closer she gets the harder her heart pounds. I’m not sure I’ve ever been so excited for something in my entire life. It feels more right the further I’ve come.  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-oh!!!  
  
The horse gallops over the last inches of water and kicks at the ice on the brand new shore. Of course it’s an ice castle… water and ice are so similar in what they can do. Elsa swings her leg over one side and drops off the horse. It bows it’s head to her and she nods her head back. It turns with it’s watery hair that splashes the land and leaps back into the water. Elsa feels herself tremble, knowing it isn’t from the cold. She looks up at the massive ice structure in front of her and makes her way inside.  
  
“This is amazing,” she says with her jaw hung. There are pinks and blues and yellows underneath the tight ice corridors that she has to crouch down to pass through.  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-oh!!!  
  
“Show yourself!” Elsa calls out, dragging a hand along the wall. “Don’t be afraid of me! I’ve wanted to see you all of my life. Let me see you!” The numb fear she was so aware of slips out of her mind. A bright orb of light below her feet sings and scurries down the path. Elsa sprints after it, creating ice pedestals to hop over a huge open pitfall. She leaps a foot into the air and continues chasing after the light. Her geels dig into the ice and she’s faced with a cliff, seeing the light drop down into it until it flickers out. “Here we go!” She jumps into it, bracing herself for anything.  
  
THUMP!  
  
She gets low to her knees to take the impact and she stands shakily. There’s dark blue water up to her ankles. Olaf says water has memories. Elsa bends down and hesitates before touching her ice to top of the water. _SHWWWWWWWW—TCH—TCH. _The pit she’s in slowly comes to life, and it lights up with bright pinks, where moving sculptures of her and people in her life erect from the water. She walks through them, her eyes wide and her chest soaring.  
  
"Let it Gooo! Let it go—" Elsa groans and looks away from that one with a pout on her face. 'I don't even know WHAT I was thinking back then,' Elsa thinks tiredly. She steps over a white snowflake on the ground and suddenly five diamond shaped pieces of ice came up from the floor. She inspects them one by one.  
  
“Earth. Wind. Fire. Water.” The one on the center is the fifth, and Elsa pokes it. The piece lights up. It’s freezes over. “Ice…?” Elsa gasps. “ICE! I’m—I’M the fifth element?!”  
  
Woooo-oh, oooooh-oh!!!  
  
Elsa’s eyes water and the pieces drop back into the water he’s standing in. She looks up and there’s a hand on her shoulder. She spins around, her braid hitting the other side of her face.  
  
“M-Mother?!” Her mother is standing in front of her, made of solid blue ice. She’s smiling at Elsa and she opens her arms wide. Elsa’s eyes explode with tears and she throws herself into Queen Iduna’s arms, taking them back a step. She cries against her mother's shoulders. “I-how is this—did you have any idea? I never thought there were more—I—“ Her mother shushes her and she feels her hard lips kiss the side of her head. Elsa sniffs and her mother lets go. The sound of a quiet moan breaks Elsa from her crying and both she and her Iduna look to the left. The scenes of her life are still scattered around this place.  
  
And then a very specific moment lights up in front of her and her mother. Elsa‘s whole body clenches and she’s absolutely mortified. Burning anxiety and sickening stomach pains are what she’s feeling the strongest. She hugs herself and tries to block this particular scene from her mother with her small frame.  
  
“Oh God—Mother I—“ her mother shushes her again and Elsa grabs at the back of her neck, scratching it roughly. It’s the moment Anna gave herself to Elsa for the first time a few months ago, fully replayed in all of its intimacy. Elsa’s brows are nearly meeting and fresh tears are coming for a different reason. She and her mother are just standing there, experiencing it in a new bizarre way Elsa never thought was possible. Her mother turns to her, her face looking peaceful. “I’m so sorry,” Elsa says with her head down. “I couldn’t control myself. I never wanted you to know.” Elsa sniffs and her mother lifts her chin for her.  
  
“I always knew,” Iduna says in the soft voice Elsa remembered so well. “I’m not in the same place as you two any longer. I’ve come to appreciate life in a new way and I don’t care whether you two stay as sisters or somehow become more than that.” Elsa’s looking at her like she’s speaking some sort of foreign language never heard with human ears, and Iduna smiles at her. “You’re just like your Father,” she chuckles. “You can never get past the logistics.” Iduna kisses Elsa on the forehead and Elsa feels a different, larger hand touch her back. She turns.  
  
“Father?!” Elsa hugged him and he hugs her back, pressing her against his broad shoulders.  
  
“You've gotten so tall,” he comments, rubbing her shaking back. 'I can’t stop crying,' she thinks frustratedly, wiping at her eyes and nose. “By the way, you’ve been an _amazing _Queen thus far. I am _so _proud of you.” His voice is deep and she feels it rumble in his chest against her own.  
  
“That’s funny, I almost killed our entire kingdom with my ice.” Iduna and King Agnar grin at each other. “The only thing that saved them was Anna.”  
  
“Ohh,” Queen Iduna responds, holding a hand over her beatless heart.  
  
“You two are like a bridge,” her father comments, pushing Elsa away by her upper arms. “You need each other, in every way,” he says, looking right through Elsa like he always did. She looks away before looking back up at him with a firm brow. He runs his hands through her hair and gently undoes her braid, fixing her hair over her shoulders. “Will you tell Anna we miss her?” His eyes look wetter somehow. Elsa almost cries again but she nods yes.  
  
Her mother hugs her from behind and a bright white light beams down on Elsa, blinding her partially. There’s a swirl of water and ice that goes far above Elsa’s head and she’s raised up, a foot off the ground, before the dress she's wearing now becomes shorter and white with cuts down both legs and white tights cover down to her ankles. She’s gently placed back on the floor and the light is gone along with the ice… and her parents. She hugs herself again. It feels cold. She looks down at her dress with a weary smile. 'Almost looks like a wedding dress in some ways. Never thought I’d think such a thing in my entire life.' Her feet are one with the water again, and she looks up at the dark ceiling.  
  
“You have our blessing,” comes the echoing voice of both parents. Elsa’s heart bursts and it threatens to climb out of her throat. She smiles wider than she has in a while and she jumps up, creating steps of ice to get out of this pit. She finds herself smiling wider with each step until she physically can’t smile anymore. She brings her fingers to her mouth and whistles when she steps outside into the bright gorgeous sea. The happiness makes her jitter, and every nerve in her body feels heightened and intensified. The horse leaps out of the water onto the land and she lifts a hand to crystalize it, jumping onto it’s back and kicking her feet into the holders.  
  
“Let’s get back to my sister!” She tugs on the harness of the horse and leads them North.  
  
Forty Minutes Later  
  
“Your Majesty!” Shouts a group of Arendellian people. She really should have been more discreet instead of galloping through the center of Arendelle on a water horse straight toward the castle. Too late now, she thinks with a hearty grin. She waves to all of the people she passes and they bow their heads or wave back. She’s crossing over the bridge to the open gates of the castle, and Olaf and Anna are already sprinting out of the doors.  
  
“Mom!!!” Olaf screams, his little legs being stretched to their limit. Anna swoops him up and they sprint up toward Elsa who hops off her horse.  
  
 _Gyt! _The force of Anna and Olaf’s hug knocks the breath out of Elsa. “Easy,” she warns, but Anna’s not letting up, with her arms wrapped around Elsa’s neck while the snowman is smashed between the two sisters.  
  
“Oh my God I can’t believe you’re already back!” Her sister is crying into her hair and Elsa looks back to see all of the Arendellians turning away with smiles on their lips. 'That’s wonderful to see.' The horse bows down to her again and it leaps over the bridge and into the water. Anna lets go and Elsa grabs Olaf, holding him against her hip. He swats at her hair.  
  
“You look hot!” He says with a toothy smile. Elsa chuckles and Anna whistles in appreciation.  
  
“Oof you really REALLY do though.” Anna bites her nail and Elsa shakes her head at her.  
  
“Save that for later,” Elsa jokes, setting Olaf down and laughing at the drawn-out guttural groan Anna gives her. Elsa takes her sister’s hands and excitedly whispers, “I have so much to tell you.”  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Anna’s hand is over her mouth and Elsa hasn’t stopped smiling at her since they first saw each other again. Olaf is nestled up on Elsa’s lap while the three sit cross legged on the plush library carpet in front of the dim fireplace.  
  
“We always knew you were special,” Olaf shouts, wiggling around like he’s dancing. Elsa pinches his nose and Anna leans her head on her sister’s shoulder.  
  
“I can’t believe you got to talk to Momma and Pappa again. And I can’t believe they saw us… nnneh-ing.” Olaf raises his brow.  
  
“I still have no idea what that means,” he pouts. Elsa pats his head and kisses Anna’s nose.  
  
“At least they got to see how good you were,” Anna says with a frisky raised brow. Elsa gasps and covers Olaf’s ears. “Oh come on! Embrace it, baby!” Olaf giggles out of Elsa’s hold and jumps around the room, blissfully unaware.  
  
“The last thing they said was to tell you they missed you… and they give me their blessing.”  
  
“Blessing?” Anna questions, brows disappearing behind her bangs. “Like… marriage?” Anna sits up and Elsa shrugs.  
  
“They put me in a white dress,” Elsa hums. Anna’s head bobs back and she scratches her nose.  
  
“Great let’s just do it now!”  
  
“Not yet,” Elsa grins, shaking Anna’s grouchy look off her face by grabbing her cheeks. Anna swats at her and puffs out her mouth. “I want to,” Elsa says softly, running her thumb over Anna’s pink glossy lips.  
  
“Me too,” Anna confirms needlessly. They were about to lean in for a kiss when a knock on the door interrupts them. They both stand, Elsa picks up Olaf.  
  
“H-hey guys,” comes a hesitant Kristoff.  
  
“Kristoff!” Anna greets, waving for him to come in.  
  
“Oh is Sven outside?! I wanna go play with him! We have a quest to go on!” Olaf jumps out of Elsa’s arms and rushes out the door between Kristoff’s thick legs.  
  
“Don’t get him all muddy like last time,” Kristoff calls after Olaf with a scratch of his chest. He looks back to Elsa and puts a hand up. “High five. Come on.” Elsa scratches her neck and raises her hand. _SLAP! _“Nice one,” he says with a big grin while Elsa stares at her bright red palm, hissing.  
  
“Oh, Kristoff,” Anna says, swaying side to side. “Elsa met someone. Get this; he talks to reindeers too!” Kristoff’s eyes get wide like a little kid at Christmas time and he slaps his hands together.  
  
“That’s awesome! I’ve gotta meet him!”  
  
“And I have to meet this girl you were talking about,” Anna says with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Elsa gives her a tense look and Kristoff chuckles.  
  
“You jelly Anna?” Kristoff puts his hands on his hips in mockery.  
  
“Yes!” Anna squeaks, hitting him on the arm with all her might.  
  
“Ow you dingus!” He jabs his fingers into Anna’s side and she kicks him in the shin.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Elsa sighs. “We can go tomorrow first thing.”  
  
“Great!” Both Kristoff and Anna shout, sticking their tongues out at each other before slapping their arms around whacking Elsa once or twice by accident. Elsa rolls her eyes and brushes past the two.  
  
“Hang on,” Anna yells, “Where are you going?” Elsa walks backward toward her study, waving at a maid walking by.  
  
“To work.”  
  
“Wait I already did everything for today.” Anna rubs Kristoff’s arm and he leans against the doorframe.  
  
“Really? You even ordered food for the castle for next week?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“And you made sure the new lands were being attended to?”  
  
“Yup,” Anna hummed with a confident nod. Elsa’s lips turned up on one side.  
  
“I’m impressed.”  
  
“Oh thank you, thank you,” Anna bows at the waist and Kristoff kicks her back foot. “Oh stoppit!”  
  
“Don’t forget that I helped,” he whispers loudly with a big grin on his face.  
  
“How could I?” Anna grins, blowing her bangs out of her face. “He was here with me anytime he wasn’t working. This guy’s a beast. He works nonstop.”  
  
“Just like you, Elsa.” Elsa smiled appreciatively and shakes his hand.  
  
“I’m happy she had you.” Elsa and him share a knowing look. She still has sympathy for him losing Anna, and she’s never going to forget the good he did for her sister. 'He must really love her to stick around knowing he’s going to see the way she and I look at each other. That’s pretty brave.'  
  
“Well I’m just happy that she has you now,” he says gently, letting go of Elsa’s hand and stuffing his hands in his own deep pockets. “I’m gonna go see what Sven and Olaf are up to. Have fun.” Anna hugs him and he pats her on the back respectfully high above her waist. He walks off, greeting another maid, and Anna spins around as fast as light, hugging Elsa as tight as she possibly can around the neck.  
  
“You’re gonna suffocate me to death one of these days,” Elsa chokes, holding her sister’s slim waist.  
  
“Oh shut up pouty pants. Let me have this!” Anna holds her for as long as she can, and Elsa finally breaks the revere.  
  
“Let’s go out? I could finish up the ice rink and everyone can join us.” Anna looks ecstatic and Elsa has her answer.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
Almost all of Arendelle came out to see Elsa create the huge ice rink on the edge of town near the Southern forest. Elsa made it flashy with extravagant lights bursting out of her palms. And Anna looked around at all of the smiling faces in awe, and she hugged Elsa as soon as she was done. Everyone hurried to get on their skates and slid right into the wide rink. Elsa took Anna’s hand and snapped her fingers, keeping Anna still when she almost slipped in surprise.  
  
“I hate when you do that,” Anna growls under her breath.  
  
“No you don’t,” Elsa laughs, tugging Anna along with her. They hold each other’s hands and Elsa spins her sister, wrapping one arm around Anna’s side. Their steps are in perfect sync as they glide around, avoiding other people. They stare almost exclusively at each other, lost in one another like always. Anna leans up to Elsa’s ear as their skates scratch the ice. Elsa’s heart is beating in her ears, and she smiles even wider when she notices just how pink Anna’s face is looking. They pause for a moment, looking right into each other.  
  
“You are totally getting laid tonight,” Anna snickers. Elsa shivers and rubs her eyes.  
  
“I figured,” Elsa responds blandly. Anna flicks at Elsa’s nose and hisses,  
  
“Ok jerk. Who said I was going to do anything, hm?”  
  
“You did with those eyes of yours the second you saw me.”  
  
….  
  
“Fine you win.” Elsa kisses her sister’s head, forgetting where they were. Realization comes quickly and she looks aroundly worriedly. “It’s ok.” Elsa’s shoulders relax. _FWP! _A snowball as soft as cotton covers the side of Elsa’s face and she dusts it away. Anna coughs out a laugh, holding a hand up to her mouth.  
  
“You’re gonna get it this time!” Kristoff yells. “SNOW FIGHT!!!”  
  
“Oh no,” Elsa drags her sister behind her and makes a few barricades around the rink while she and Anna dodge countless balls of snow that are littered around the inside and outside of the rink. The loud laughs and breathy shouts are music to her ears. Elsa is acting as her sister’s personal supply of snow while Elsa watches their backs, poking Anna to whip a snowball at someone close by every so often.  
  
“I got it—I got it!” FWPP! “Ow,” Anna spits out snow. Elsa dusts her off and kisses her head. “That was so cute,” Anna coos and Elsa rolls her eyes, pretending not to love it.  
  
Finally, there are only a few people left on the rink, many of the kids were called to dinner and many of the adults went back to their shops. Olaf and Sven are slipping and sliding everywhere while Anna and Kristoff are giving their all into one last showdown. Elsa’s sitting with her legs crossed on a short glassy bench, cheering,  
  
“Get her Kristoff!” FWP! A snowball connects with her chest. “Nevermind!” She says, flicking off the snow, “You GO Anna!” Sven makes a noise of encouragement and Olaf claps his hands cheering Anna on.  
  
“I get NO SUPPORT around here!” Kristoff yells from behind a low barricade. It’s so low he’s got his face pressed against the cold ground. Anna sneaks from the opposite direction and smashes together one huge ball of snow between her hands, dropping it on Kristoff’s head.  
  
“Cold! AHHH!” Kristoff wiggles all over the floor and everyone laughs until they’re blue in the face. Anna slides into the seat next to Elsa and touches her thigh.  
  
“Well I won. Does that mean I get my prize now?” She winks and Elsa shrugs with straight lips. “Oh COME on!!!” Anna collapses onto Elsa’s lap and Elsa pets her head.  
  
“Hey Mom! And other Mom!” Olaf kicks his way over and jumps on Anna’s back making her cough. He looks up at Elsa with his hands clasped, shaking in her face. “Can I please please please stay with Sven and Kristoff tonight?!”  
  
“Yes!” Anna cries, jerking him off by sitting up quick. His head rolls off somewhere behind them and Anna is fast to pull Elsa up. “That sounds greatlet’sgogogogogoGO!” Elsa nearly falls over about twenty different rocks.  
  
“Have you EVER ran this fast?!” Elsa’s hair is blowing all over the place, and she’s blowing it out of her face every other second.  
  
“I haven’t had the need to—but right now,” Anna growls, “I GOT A NEED!” Elsa laughs the whole way through the castle, getting weird looks from the staff.  
  
“Don’t you two want dinner?!” A chef calls from downstairs.  
  
“I already have dinner!” Anna shouts after him, “As well as dessert and then breakfast and then lunch and dinner again!” Elsa sighs loudly and it echoes down the halls. 'Her mouth is gonna get us in SO much trouble one of these days.'  
  
SLAM!  
  
“Clothes off,” Anna says hurriedly, undoing her dress and throwing it at Elsa’s head in record time.  
  
“Slow down,” Elsa complains, peeling the dress from her face. “We have a whole life to spend together, let’s just enjoy this.”  
  
“I will enjoy this. Right now.” Anna’s already naked, locking the door and throwing herself under the covers. She pats the bed impatiently and Elsa reaches for the back of her own dress. The window creaks open and a hard blast of wind forces its way in. Anna shivers under the covers, lifting them up to her chin. Elsa runs to the window worriedly.  
  
“What’s wrong?” She asks. Her eyes glaze over the top of Arendelle to check for anything out of place. Another blast of wind makes her take a step back.  
  
“HELP! HELPPP!” The screams sound like they’re coming from a teenage boy. Elsa listens closer. “Honeymaren, look out!!!” Elsa pushes off the windowsill and it cracks with ice.  
  
“Anna! We have to go—NOW!”  
________________


	8. Lost in the Woods

  
They were rushing through the forest in Kristoff’s carriage with Sven pushing his strong legs to move faster and stretch to their limits. Elsa was in the front with a focused Kristoff listening to her directions. It’s been about thirty minutes, and she knows they’re getting close. Anna sniffs hard.  
  
“Do you smell smoke?” Anna asks, touching Kristoff’s shoulders blindly.  
  
“Yeah,” he answers with a cough, looking at Elsa who’s brows are furrowed to the point they ache her muscles.  
  
“Another spirit I met along the way has fire. I asked him to look after the village. He must have tried.”  
  
“Or he’s the one--” Kristoff starts.  
  
“—No. I’m sensing something else.” Elsa closes her eyes. “Gale?”  
  
“Who’s…?” Kristoff asks Anna who’s giving him an equally confused look. The carriage is getting bumpy, and Elsa opens her eyes again.  
  
“The wind. Why not give her a name?” Anna and Kristoff exchange glances and Elsa pays no mind to it. “What’s happening in there?” FWWWWW-sshhhhhh!!! Kristoff and Anna lean closer together to get warmth and the wind picks up again.  
  
“I know not what to say. There were outsiders who burst in. They have been overwhelmed.”  
  
“Is anyone…?” Elsa worries her lip and tightens her fists.  
  
“One.” And then the wind is gone.  
  
“ _No _,” Elsa slams her fist hard against her knee. “Sven we’re almost there!” Sven makes a noise and starts running again. Kristoff and Anna stare at Elsa who’s emanating an intense wave of anxiety and frustration. Anna rubs Elsa’s back and Elsa loosens up just slightly. Little flurries of snow pour down above her head and she wipes at them in agitation.  
  
“It’s gonna be ok,” Anna tries. Elsa looks unconvinced. Five more minutes into the forest and they see fire scattered along the trees with broken and bloody arrows all over the ground. Elsa jumps off the cart and Kristoff and Anna sprint after her.  
  
“Anna be careful,” Kristoff whispers, holding her wrist. She pulls out of his grasp and hurriedly waves for him to speed up closer to Elsa. They’re crawling through the bushes, and Anna gasps when she spots someone hiding behind a tree, holding an arrow ready to go, aiming at Elsa. She knocks Elsa to the ground and Kristoff runs straight at the man. SHP! It narrowly misses Kristoff’s throat and he gulps before knocking the man down, a gasp rips out both of their throats when they hit the hard ground. They struggle in each other’s arms and Elsa quickly chains him to the tree with ice. Kristoff picks up the bow.  
  
“Sheesh,” Anna whines, swiping at her brow. She pats Kristoff’s arm.  
  
“Tell me about it,” he winces, touching his scraped neck. Elsa looks deeper into the village. She hears shouting.  
  
“Queen Elsa!” comes a whispered cry. Elsa and the other two duck down and crawl their way toward one of the small homes, hopping in through the window with the help of each other. It was Yelana, the one who gave most of the orders around the town. “My men and women are all around the perimeter. Can you put up some sort of defensive wall? A different village from the West of here is trying to overtake us just like last year.” Elsa nods easily and walks toward the door. “Oh. And Queen Elsa. Please find Honeymaren.”  
  
Elsa was so worried. Every action she took seemed rash, even though to lesser known eyes she looked totally composed. Anna wasn’t having it. Elsa tried to get her to stay with Kristoff who was going house to house to help anyone he could, but Anna refused. Elsa managed to get a huge wall up so nothing could pass through anymore. She still hadn’t seen Honeymaren and her and Anna had been searching outside the walls for half an hour now. Elsa was starting to lose hope, but she refused to let that stop her search. Her knees were aching from crouching so much, and her feet were feeling numb in her boots, but she didn’t stop.  
  
“Els!” Anna whispers from behind a bloody tree. Elsa shuffles over to her and holds her sister’s waist. She doesn’t know which of them she’s supporting by doing that. Anna points to a path of broken twigs with little splotches of blood every so often. Anna and Elsa run down it, not worried about giving away their position right now. And then she sees it. Honeymaren is panting and looking like a sweaty mess with an arrow stuck in her back. Ryder and a reindeer are by her side, using nature’s tree leaves or whatever they can find to ease her pain.  
  
“Fuckkkk,” the girl cries into her sleeve.  
  
“H-Honeymaren?” Elsa rushes to her side and Ryder sighs in relief.  
  
“Oh thank the spirits, dude! Can you do something to cool her down?!” Elsa nods and swallows a lump before waves her hand over Honeymaren and letting a light snow fall atop her body.  
  
“Let’s get back to the village. It’s safer now. Stay quiet if you can.” The two nod and Anna helps lift Honeymaren onto the reindeer in her feverish state. Elsa lowers the wall once they get there and people in the village quickly come to help. They lay her down in her own bed and a doctor asks everyone to leave except Elsa.  
  
“I may need your ice.” The woman then looks to Anna and asks, “Will you search for the fire spirit? It’s with Yelana.” Anna nods, touching Elsa before she runs off. Elsa sits at Honeymaren’s side, she’s face down on the bed with a stick wrapped in cloth between her teeth. She’s biting so hard Elsa can hear her white teeth creaking. The doctor doesn’t give her any warning before she pulls the arrow out of her back. Honeymaren shouts and Elsa turns her head away.  
  
“Your bedside manner sucks,” Honeymaren complains weakly, gripping the sheets of her bed in her hands.  
  
“Sorry,” Elsa stutters, eyes glued to the bloody arrow sitting dangerously close to Honeymaren’s charcoal drawings.  
  
“I’m screwing with you,” Honeymaren chokes. Anna bursts through the door with the lizard in her palms making squishy noises.  
  
“Got it! What do you need it to do?” Anna asks the doctor. The doctor holds the lizard and says,  
  
“Spit.” The lizard bounces up and down, puffing up it’s chest before fire blasts out of it’s little mouth onto the wound. Elsa and Anna look away, stomachs getting queasy. 'Is the room spinning?' Anna worries, face becoming green. Honeymaren shouts vulgarities into her pillow and the doctor tries to correct her.  
  
“Fuck you! I am DYING. I. AM. DYING!” The doctor tsks and Anna snorts despite the situation. 'Why is that me?' Anna thinks to herself.  
  
“Queen Elsa, please use your ice to soothe it.” Elsa nods and presses her hand against the scorched skin. Honeymaren groans again and Elsa lets out about fifty apologies.  
  
“Shut up,” Honeymaren groans. “If you should be sorry fo--argh--ANY-thing,” Honeymaren turns slightly to her side to look up at Elsa. “It should be for leaving without saying goodbye.” Elsa tightens her lips and helps Honeymaren sit up. Elsa’s sitting next to her with her legs off the bed. She looks at her pale hands in her lap.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“I know I am,” Honeymaren says in a joking tone. The two of them smile at each other, eyes locked, and Anna interjects with an obnoxious clearing of her throat. Elsa stands up from the bed and hurries over to Anna’s side.  
  
“Right,” Elsa laughs awkwardly. “This is my--”  
  
“--Girlfriend.” Elsa coughs into her fist and stares at Anna with a twitching eye. The doctor turns to the Queen with a disgruntled look on her face and Elsa slinks away. Meanwhile Honeymaren’s eyes are downcast. “Anna. Hi.” Honeymaren greets her with a crooked grin that looks half-hearted at best.  
  
“Hi,” she answers back. Her bangs are stuck to her forehead and she looks back at the doctor. “Am I gonna need to be watched or can I just lay down for a while?” The doctor hands her a wet towel.  
  
“You know where I am. Have your lackey come fetch me.” Honeymaren huffs a laugh and looks at Elsa again.  
  
“I’m gonna need sleep,” Honeymaren says with a wave of her hand toward the door.  
  
“Understood,” Elsa says quietly. She feels her suspicions were right, Honeymaren must have felt something for her. 'At least it was let down quickly.' Anna presses a hand against Elsa’s back and Anna waves to a bitter Honeymaren before flashing her a fake smile.  
  
“Bye,” Anna says cheerily, letting the beads swing behind her. They get out of the house and Elsa sighs loudly before aggravatedly whispering,  
  
“Anna what was that?” Anna shrugs and Elsa holds her by her upper arm. “Girlfriends? That is not an acceptable statement! You do realize we’re in the 1800’s, yes?!” Anna shrugs again and Elsa sighs louder.  
  
“It doesn’t matter Els this isn’t Arendelle. Why not get used to it.”  
  
“They still know I’m the Queen! Word travels Anna!” The redhead looks indifferent and Elsa decides to save her breath. “And what happens if they figure out you’re my…” Elsa raises her brows and mouths the word.  
  
“Like I said, they don’t know us.” Anna’s letting it go so easily and Elsa’s not having it.  
  
“This conversation is _not _over,” Elsa says to the back of her sister’s stubborn head. Anna’s walking toward Kristoff and Ryder with her hands up in the air. 'Unbelievable,' Elsa thinks to herself, pacing back and forth.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Elsa and Anna went around the town checking in on everyone. It was clear a lot of the kids were really getting along with Anna because they were showing her all of their favorite toys and “fixing” her hair in different ways. It was quite cute Elsa had to admit. Ryder and Sven were still playing with Sven and Ryder’s favorite reindeer named Rex. Yelana and Elsa just finished talking about safety precautions and plans to put into action in case this were to happen again. Elsa even offered to have food and supplies brought to the village once a month, but Yelana declined.  
  
“We will always prefer our independence,” she had said. Elsa understood. In some ways, she wished she too could be that way. “Queen Elsa, you could be here with us, you know? You’ve done quite a bit for us already.” At first Elsa’s heart thumped. She wanted that… but then her eyes glanced toward Anna again, and there was no way she could leave her. She shook Yelana’s hand and bowed her head.  
  
“I can not leave Arendelle.”  
  
“...I see,” the older woman said with a small smile. “I sense you will in due time.” Elsa blinked and let go of their joined hands. “We’ll be seeing you, your Majesty.” Elsa walked out feeling confused and a little peeved. She doesn’t know me. How could she say that? Elsa crossed her arms and watched her sister who happened to look up. Anna waved excitedly to Elsa with a giddy look on her face and Elsa felt even more guilty. 'Oh come on, what am I guilty for? I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m being a good girl and sticking to Arendelle just like Mother and Father raised me to do. ...I wonder what they’d have thought about me leaving.' Elsa feels a ball of paper hit her shoulder.  
  
“Pssst! Snow lady. Come ‘ere!” Elsa walked up to the window of Honeymaren’s room and gripped the thin window ledge.  
  
“Weren’t you supposed to be asleep?”  
  
“You try sleeping with a freakin’ pain in your side that hurts like a mother--” Elsa chuckles and the smile stays on her face. Honeymaren’s head is peeking out the window and her pretty brown eyes are sparkling in the sun. “That girl you were with,” Elsa stiffens up. “She’s cute. I’m kind of jealous.”  
  
“Oh?” Elsa presses curiously, brushing her hair out of her own face.  
  
“Yeah. Can I tell you a secret?” Elsa nods. “I know this is stupid or whatever but I kinda think I lean towards…”  
  
“Women.” Honeymaren nods with a sheepish grin. “...I understand,” Elsa says shyly, picking at her dress.  
  
“I kinda guessed you would,” Honeymaren answers. Elsa looks behind her in the direction of Anna. She can’t see her since there’s a small house in the way. “You guys leavin’ tonight?” Elsa nods. “Alright. Well, goodbye I guess.” Honeymaren looks upset but she smiles nonetheless.  
  
“I will be back sometime soon,” Elsa states.  
  
“I’m sure.” Elsa walks away after saying goodbye and Honeymaren watches with a dreamy look on her face. “Crap. Get over yourself jerk-off.” She huffs at herself and slams her window shut.  
  
On the Way Back to Arendelle  
  
Kristoff was chatting their ears off (mostly talking to Sven) about Ryder and all the similarities they shared. Anna cut in with a joke of,  
  
“Jeez you’d think you’re gonna marry the guy.” Kristoff rolled his eyes.  
  
“Nah.” Kristoff tilts his head side to side and itches his nose. “That Honeymaren girl was pretty cute though… without the suffering part. Hah.”  
  
“She’s not into…” Elsa start, thinking of ways to avoid the words.  
  
“She’s got a thing for Elsa,” Anna announces flatly. Kristoff throws his hands up in the air and sighs.  
  
“Oh you CRUEL world! Does EVERYONE have a thing for Elsa?!” The Queen looks at her feet, feeling all sorts of embarrassment, and Anna laughs deeply, her head butting in between Elsa and Kristoff in the front.  
  
“Seems that way. You’re the only one who hasn’t been swept off your feet by the Ice Witch!”  
  
“Not a witch,” Elsa mumbles with a scratch of her sloping nose bridge.  
  
“I know baby,” Anna says between puckered lips. Kristoff gags.  
  
“Yeah no thanks,” Kristoff coughs. Anna slaps the back of his head and he holds it with one huge hand. “I mean she’s a very attractive and strong and cool and--ok that’s ironic--but she’s good. I like her. Yep yep.” Elsa’s holding her hand over her eyes and Anna slaps Kristoff again. “Ow! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEE?!”  
  
“Stop hitting on my bitch,” Anna laughs and Elsa groans from deep in her stomach.  
  
Once they get to the stables, Elsa and Anna part from Kristoff and Sven. Olaf comes running out of the stables to say goodbye before the sisters head inside for the night. The sun was setting down on the horizon, and Anna let Elsa shower first, knowing it's been a few days since she had warm water on her skin. As soon as she was done, Anna rushed to get cleaned and joined Elsa in Anna’s green bedroom. Anna set her dress in her closet and slowly shut the closet door.  
  
“Hey Els,” Anna looks back over her shoulders at Elsa who was reading up on the log of royal duties she’ll have to get to tomorrow. “Can we stay in your room tonight?” Elsa marked her page and shut the half-full book.  
  
“Sure?”  
  
“I want to make new memories in there. B-better ones than you had.” Elsa nods slowly before leading Anna back to her own blue and moody bedroom. Anna strikes a match and lights a candle next to Elsa’s bed. Elsa climbs in, confused when she watches Anna stumble over to her tall bookshelf. She chuckles when Anna pulls out THAT book.  
  
“I should’ve known,” Elsa jokes, shaking her head slightly.  
  
“Why not?” Anna responds with a smile. Before she opens the book however, she hands Elsa the frayed note from her younger self. Elsa takes it, a grave look on her face. “I kinda think you should… check in, you know?” Elsa takes the note and tosses it off the bed behind her. Anna makes an ahhh, noise but Elsa halts her with a press of her cold palm against Anna’s stomach.  
  
“I think I’d like to leave that in the past,” Elsa says, shrugging. Her voice is higher pitched and it makes Anna feel like she’s showing Anna her belly. She’s not keeping herself away from Anna in any way now, 'and it’s been a long time coming,' Anna realizes. She smiles and nods her head back and forth. “Now about those new memories…” Anna giggles and Elsa does too, pulling Anna into her lap and looking at the book over her sister’s shoulders, both their hands holding different edges of the book. It’s ironic how their eyes are lit up like innocent children when this is technically anything but innocent.  
  
“That’s so hot,” Anna breathes with her tongue caught between her teeth. It’s a drawing of a man and a woman. He’s laying down and the woman is straddling him facing away.  
  
“Why?” Elsa asks in a snarky way, leaning back. “That’s not even intimate. I wanna see your face, not your backside.” Anna humms in acknowledgement and flips the page. He’s on his back and the woman is riding him, looking down at his face. She feels Elsa’s arms tighten around her waist and she leans into Elsa further.  
  
“Oh you like this though, huh?”  
  
“You already know my answer,” Elsa mumbles into Anna’s slightly coarse hair. “I may have stared at that one quite a lot while I was....” Elsa swallows and Anna drops the book onto the bedside table with a BUNK! There’s a hungry look in her eyes as she sits on Elsa’s waist, pressing her sister gently back into the bed.  
  
“Can we do that?” Anna asks with her mouth watering. She’s already grinding her hips down against Elsa’s, and Elsa is meeting her with just as much vigor.  
  
“Anything for you,” Elsa breathes. Anna leans down and takes Elsa’s mouth. They’re kissing hard, knowing there’s no reason to feel shy about this anymore. They’ve done it a dozen times already but they still don’t get tired of it. 'I don’t think I ever will,' they both think. Elsa’s pushing Anna’s dress up her back, and while Anna throws it over her head, Elsa pulls off Anna’s underwear, helping her step out of them as well. She snaps her fingers and her own nightgown is gone, and now they’re skin against skin just like they’ve been craving. Elsa holds Anna firmly and pushes her off her stomach into her lap so she can cut up. Her gaze is only slightly below Anna's eyes. Her sister holds Elsa’s head and Elsa bites the side of her tan neck hard, growling out a, “Mine.” Anna feels herself grow ten times wetter and she shifts her hips uncomfortably.  
  
“Elllls,” Anna whimpers, scratching at Elsa’s shoulders which feel bulkier than they did a few days ago. “Go in me,” she begs. Elsa nods and parts her legs so she can fit her hand between her thighs and her sister’s opening. Elsa bends to suck on a nipple, letting her tongue get cold against it and then presses it against the other one. Anna sighs in relief and tightens up when Elsa slips a finger inside.  
  
“Mmmmf,” Elsa moans for her Princess, licking from her sister’s breasts, passing the ring around her neck, and sucking under her jaw. “You feel so good,” she says with a husk to her voice. Anna can’t say words back, her head feels heavy and her whole body is leaning backwards. Elsa’s holding her upright, staring up at Anna with such heavy yet adorably sappy eyes that Anna forces herself to kiss Elsa. Anna starts lifting her hips up and down with the pace that Elsa is setting, and soon Elsa’s slamming in and out of her so hard Anna can’t keep up.  
  
“Els, Els… You’re _so _… ELSA” Her body rocks against Elsa’s and Elsa pulls her fingers out, slapping her palms together before pulling them apart. The famed ice toy reappears, and Anna grabs it from her sister who smirks at her neediness. That won’t last long, Anna thinks smuggly. She forces Elsa onto her back, her beautifully thick hair sprawled out on the bed around her. Anna makes a show of putting the longer end of the toy in herself, biting her lip and moaning loud while staring down at Elsa with fluttering lashes. Elsa looks like she’s miserable.  
  
“This teasing is…” Elsa hisses and grabs the short end of the toy, her jaw getting tight as she watches Anna’s face tense when she starts moving the toy inside Anna. “I can play just as mean,” Elsa warns. Anna’s weak though.  
  
“No no no, PLEASE Els, I want you inside me right now!” Anna’s bouncing on the toy and Elsa’s watching with lips slightly parted.  
  
“I am,” Elsa responds, keeping her voice even.  
  
“You know what I mean,” Anna chokes, feeling her insides constrict around the hard toy filling her up so completely. Her freckled shoulders shiver in the damp air of the room and she looks at Elsa with her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek. Elsa’s taking it all in, her eyes wandering down the body she’s gotten to know so well. She’s breathtaking, Elsa and Anna both think.  
  
“Alright,” Elsa leans back and Anna takes the short end of the toy, pressing it into Elsa. Elsa purrs, jaw slack while her hands roam up Anna’s stomach, wedging her hands between the slight crease of Anna’s breasts which swell on top of her ribs. Anna slows down to delay her orgasm, letting Elsa move her hips for her.  
  
“Do you feel ok?” Anna asks. She’s leaning forward, holding herself up on Elsa’s stomach. Elsa nods, swallowing thickly. “Good.” Anna starts moving again, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly. Elsa’s eyes are glued to them, rising and falling at the same speed. Anna laughs, feeling like air. She’s so happy she’s starting to get loopy, and she puts even more weight on Elsa.  
  
“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Elsa asks with a chuckle of her own. Anna nods with a cute humm and her voice is higher pitched when she answers with a,  
  
“I’m perfect.”  
  
“Well I’m perfect-er,” Elsa mimics. Anna playfully flicks Elsa’s nose. Elsa feels the toy hit a perfect swell of flesh inside her and she rocks her head back, neck showing off every vein while she holds in her breath.  
  
“I don’t want this to end,” Anna says with a whine in her tone. Elsa holds one of Anna’s hands and kisses her knuckles.  
  
“It never will,” Elsa says breathlessly, jerking hard into Anna. It’s deep and just on the edge of hurting, but Elsa rides that line perfectly. “I’m so in love with you, Anna.” Elsa laughs at herself, taking Anna and flipping her onto her back, immediately pushing her waist into Anna again. She hovers over Anna, her hair falling over one shoulder. She opens her mouth and it feels like she’s sucking in Anna’s moans. It warms her body.  
  
“I love you,” Anna says, holding the sides of Elsa’s face. “I love you completely.” Anna’s eyes tear up and Elsa kisses her closed lids. She grinds down hard into Anna before pulling away and holding herself higher up to start moving in and out of Anna as fast as she can. Anna’s so loud, her mouth’s right up against Elsa’s ear. She’s tugging at Elsa’s hair and scratching down her side way too hard but Elsa doesn’t care anymore. She’s getting close and the adrenaline is pumping furiously through her veins. She’s about to pop and they both know it.  
  
“Come on,” Elsa moans, “Go ahead.” Anna stuffs her face into Elsa’s shoulders and screams out her release. It’s muffled but Elsa’s thinking everyone in the world heard that. She’s flushed and slightly embarrassed but she comes after Anna, shyly riding out her orgasm with nothing but quiet groans and declarations of love.  
  
….  
  
Anna’s pressed against Elsa’s chest and they’re wrapped up in the arms of each other with the covers up to Anna’s ears. The Princess is listening to the beat of her Queen's pounding heart, and Elsa’s smiling down at the messy red hair that’s tickling her nose.  
______


	9. I Might Not Belong Here

  
Elsa wakes up first, the smell of last night still heavy in her nose. She stretches her arms over her head and checks the clock. Five AM on the dot. 'You know you’re in trouble when even in your sleep you do what you were taught to do.' She sits up, noticing Anna’s awake right next to her with her nose in a book. Elsa has to do a double take.  
  
“Hey,” Anna says first with a warm smile lighting up her eyes.  
  
“Hey?” Elsa checks the clock again. “When did you start waking up at this time?” Anna sets the book down open on her lap and leans into Elsa, kissing her cheek.  
  
“I figured I’d just follow after your footsteps while you were down for the count. And who’d be a better example than you?” Elsa’s chest fills up. The compliment lands as intended, and Elsa gives her a small smile. “Can I get a good morning kiss now?” Elsa gives it to her and they get off of their respective sides of the bed, getting themselves ready for the day.  
  
“You may borrow my clothes if you wish.”  
  
“Oooh,” Anna clasps her hands over her chest, and wearing only Elsa’s silky purple robe, she scurries into the walk in closet touching everything possible. Typically when Elsa created a dress, she’d keep a copy of it here. “Ugh they’re so so so so so SO cute!” Elsa grins into the mirror, attempting to put her hair in a braid. She’s struggling with it more than usual. 'I’ve only done this a thousand times,' Elsa thinks aggravatedly. Elsa raises her hand and puts on her old blue ice dress. 'Weird memories with this one but… why not?' “Hey Els! Help me get this one on.” Elsa drops the piece of hair she was fixing and just leaves her hair down, fluffing it up. She walks into the closet to see her sister wearing her most “Anna-like” dress. It’s dark green with purple seams, shoulderless and velvet.  
  
“Looks gorgeous on you,” Elsa praises, tightening the back tie by tie. When Anna spins around Elsa looks down at her open chest, freckles peeking over the top of the low collar. She touches the ring hanging over her tan skin. “You can’t really hide this with a dress like that.” Then Elsa winces at the dark purple mark just under her sister’s jaw. “Annnd you can’t hide that,” she taps her neck, “either.” Anna plays with her loose hair and shrugs.  
  
“Too bad,” Anna sings, brushing past her sister and shuffling through Elsa’s makeup drawer. Elsa has her hands palm side up, naval height.  
  
“Wait but think about this,” Elsa tries.  
  
“I have. A LOT. And If they get it, they get it.” Elsa feels a load of stress make its way right back into the forefront of her mind. Her features wrinkle and her head feels heavy. 'This didn’t happen when I was out there, in the North. It didn’t even happen when I was in my own personal hideaway up North-West. I should really go back out there sometime soon. Check up on Marshmallow and maybe bring Olaf along.' Anna leans over the oak vanity, applying her makeup with ease, finishing with a nice pink gloss Elsa never uses. “Ready to go to work?” Anna bats her lashes and Elsa gets off the doorframe, nodding and following after Anna. 'Since when am I the one who follows by the way?'  
  
Elsa’s feeling oddly out of place in her own study. She’s on the sidelines as Anna has a short meeting with a man who owns a coffee shop just over the castle bridge. Anna’s saying all the right things and the man leaves happier than when he came in. Elsa’s more than impressed… and it teeters on jealousy. It’s not a feeling she’s accustomed to and it unsettles her. Her sister’s sitting in the chair Elsa’s in for hours a day, signing papers and doing all the things Elsa does just as quickly. 'Maybe I really don’t need to be here,' Elsa thinks with a crook in her neck. She rubs away the burning anxiety on the back of her neck and clears her throat.  
  
“Hey,” Anna looks at her sister, raising one brow before setting down her golden pen. “You ok?”  
  
“I’m fine,” she lies. She’s leaning uncomfortably against the windowsill, the blinds halfway pulled up.  
  
“What is it?” Anna presses, getting up from the desk and rubbing her sister’s shoulders. Elsa breathes jaggedly and looks out the window where there are leaves blowing in the wind, and the water is sparkling from the sunlight. She looks into the forest and wonders what the villagers are up to and how Honeymaren and Ryder are. There’s so much out there she doesn’t know the first thing about. She looks down at Arendelle, and she never has that wonder. There isn’t a spark for her here. Her bedroom was a cage, the castle was a prison, and Arendelle is what holds it all in. She resents it.  
  
But then she looks at her sister who shines brighter than all of those things. All of those negatives become positives just because she’s here. Elsa looks down at her hands that hurt Arendelle, and they especially hurt Anna. 'That must’ve been so hard to forgive but she and Arendelle did forgive me as best they could. Therefore I shouldn’t feel such resentment toward this land.' Elsa rubs her head and covers her eyes.  
  
“I don’t know why I can’t just suck it up,” Elsa says, voice choking up. “Everytime I step back in Arendelle it feels like I’m being stripped of what makes me… _me _.” Elsa cries against her palm, lashes sticking together. Annoyance kicks in and she grits her teeth, cursing herself for letting out tears at something this stupid.  
  
“I don’t think you’re meant to be here Elsa.”  
  
….  
  
….  
  
Elsa rubs at her swelling eyes and wipes her nose, looking at Anna who she’s just realizing looks a whole lot older within the last few months. No longer is Anna that skittish and love-seeking girl she was reunited with. She’s not even the same girl Elsa knew three months ago. Anna’s grown up, and thinking on it harder, Elsa feels like she has too.  
  
“I mean it,” Anna says softly, taking her sister’s hand in her own. “I said this before, but I’ve always known this was coming. I’m ok with it now.” Elsa looks at Anna sadly. “Well as ok with it as I can be.”  
  
“This feels like a goodbye,” Elsa says quietly. Anna looks down at their hands and takes a minute before meeting with light blue eyes.  
  
“Wherever you go, you’ll still come back to me sometimes, right?”  
  
“I don’t want to leave you in the first place.” Anna smiles at her, but it’s the kind that’s telling her, 'I know that’s not entirely true.' And Elsa feels weak. “Come with me,” she says, knowing how selfish that sounds.  
  
“I can’t. Mamma and Pappa left Arendelle to us.” Elsa drops her head against Anna’s shoulder. “Just promise me you’ll be happy out there.”  
  
“I’ll try,” Elsa mumbles. She holds Anna and Anna holds her back. “I think I should resign and you should become Queen.”  
  
“Um. I… I don’t know about that,” Anna squeaks. “C-can we wait on it for now? I’m… kind of scared.” Elsa lifts her head and nods slowly. So much was happening. This was a big decision to make in such a short period of time.  
  
“Yes.” Elsa looks at Anna who’s giving her a look she can’t quite pinpoint.  
  
“Els,” Anna licks her lip. “Can I say something that might… upset you?” Elsa takes a deep breath and nods. Anna kisses her softly before starting. “I think I've been looking for some sort of fake relationship where both partners can help each other and support each other to the fullest.” Elsa’s brows wrinkle and she tightens her lips. “I honestly think it's probably for the best if I let things go and just try to understand that you have a lot going on... and sometimes you don't have any space left to give to me or Arendelle. And this isn't me trying to hurt you or argue again, it's just me coming to a realization that not everyone in a relationship gets what they want.”  
  
“...Anna?” Elsa searches her eyes, an uneasiness to her features.  
  
“As much as I want you to always be able to show me love when I’m upset, or do exactly what I’m thinking, that doesn't mean you have the time or energy to. I'm not saying you never do, Els, I'm just saying that instead of me fighting you any time you don't, I think I just need to forget about it. I also think it's important that you can find peace and I can cope for myself.”  
  
“Where’s this coming from?” Elsa asks, taken aback. “What’d I do?” Elsa looks caught between being offended and being incredibly concerned.  
  
“It’s something I’d been thinking about for a long time. Like months. I finally had the courage to say it. I don’t want to be a burden on you. When you go, I want you to be totally free.”  
  
“Hang on you’re not… breaking up with me are you?” Anna shakes her head quickly and holds the sides of Elsa’s face.  
  
“No no _no _baby.” She kisses Elsa hard. “Never.”  
  
Elsa reflects on what Anna said throughout the day. She asked Anna to stop some of her work just so they could switch places. She did it so Anna didn’t have to… but it also doubled as her final test with herself. Did she really want this anymore? Being Queen was the last thing holding her back. The sisters were called to meet with a different nearby Kingdom to discuss new ways to trade. Elsa was bored… thoroughly and numbingly bored. She’d never felt that way once when it came to her work before. It must have been a sign of the changes in her life.  
  
The final nail in the coffin of her position was when Anna told her she’d been talking to the construction workers about what to do around Elsa’s ice rink on that fresh land. That land being ok’d was the one thing Elsa was every truly excited about here in Arendelle. Now it was in her sister’s hands.  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Elsa says, her voice low. Her and Anna are having dinner at the long table that always felt so lonely with just the two of them. Elsa was just picking at her fish by this point, eyes staring blankly at her peas. She knew Anna had been watching her closely the whole day, and she knew Anna was picking up on every emotion Elsa felt.  
  
“This is so…” Anna drops her fork loudly and rubs her temples. “I don’t know. This is the saddest I’ve seen you in so long, I hate it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t say sorry when you aren’t,” Anna says flatly.  
  
“I am sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Anna says it louder than she intended, so she repeats it, softer. Elsa opens her mouth but it closes again. She gestures with her hand but that doesn’t help either.  
  
“I don’t know…” Elsa rubs her forehead and Anna sighs. It annoys Elsa, a lot. And she feels that annoyance bubble up in her chest. It’s so close to just bursting out of her mouth that she takes a huge gulp of whatever juice she was served to avoid any bitter thing she might say.  
  
“Hey don’t shut down on me now. This is probably the last night I’m gonna be seeing you for who knows how long.” Anna coughs into her sleeve and rubs her fingers into her bangs. “God I’m trying so hard to act fine. But this is like so much harder than I thought it would be.” Anna throws her elbows on the table and holds her head in her hands. The maid walks in but he gets the memo to go right back outside since Elsa’s flurrying everywhere.  
  
“I don’t have anything to say,” Elsa says with a childish hmmf at the end. Anna drops her hands heavily on the table and gives her sister a bored look.  
  
“Yeah. Sure. You’re always thinking just SAY something.” Elsa shrugs and Anna groans, dramatically throwing her head back. “You’re infuriating.”  
  
“I’M infuriating? What about you?” Elsa’s snow starts getting a little heavier, swirling around the red dining room. Elsa stands up. _SCRRR _. She catches the chair before it falls with her foot. “You’re giving me such mixed messages, Anna. I don’t know what to do--I have NO idea WHAT to DO!” SCRR! DNK! Anna’s chair hits the floor and Elsa jerks at the sound.  
  
“So what does that have to do with me?” Anna slaps her hand against her chest. “What, am I supposed to TELL you what to do?! You’re older than me--oh wait, that’s right… YOU ALWAYS JUST DO WHAT PEOPLE TELL YOU TO DO!” Elsa hisses and brings her fist up against her own mouth, teeth clenched so hard they crunch. It’s a full on blizzard, and Anna’s frame is shaking but she’s standing her ground at the head of the table. Elsa nods her head and starts walking heavily on the wood to the door. “Oh what--are you gonna slam the door on me now?” It takes every last bit of restraint for Elsa not to completely lose it. A cloud of snow follows after her and all the servants rush the opposite way of her. 'Still scared I see. Not that I blame them.' Elsa stomps up the stairs, and halfway up she hears the familiar sound of her sister’s footsteps coming up quick. Elsa sighs and starts moving quicker.  
  
She sprints down the hall toward her door, and from the sounds of it, Anna is almost right there behind her. She skids on the carpet, her feet burning, and stands face to face with her bedroom door. She doesn’t think much about it, she just raises her hands over her head and widens her stance. SHHHP. An ice axe forms in her hands and Anna freezes in her tracks.  
  
“UM?!” Before Anna can say anymore, Elsa slams the axe into her bedroom door. A maid pops her head out of a room and squeaks before slamming that door shut. Anna’s floored. 'I think she’s finally lost it,' Anna thinks with a tinge of amusement. 'This is horrifying… and maybe a little hot. BUT LIKE REALLY SCARY NONETHELESS!'  
  
CRACK! CRACK! SHHK! SHK! CRRRSHK!  
  
“Fuck this door,” Elsa growls, hair going everywhere. CRACK! Elsa throws the ice axe through the broken shreds of the door and it clunks on the floor loudly. She kicks the door in and Anna follows after her, a worried wreck. Elsa starts rummaging through her bedside stand and whips out a bunch of her old blue gloves before making them solid ice and chucking them through the glass window. “FUCK those gloves!” Anna yelps and peeks her head out the window to see where they fell. WOOH! Thank Goodness no one was under there, heh. She turns to see Elsa tearing off her dress.  
  
“Wait that dress is like so cute!” Anna puts a hand out and retracts it when Elsa tosses her dress onto the floor and makes a one handed axe that she throws on top of the dress, cutting it nearly in two. Elsa waves her hands and she’s in that white dress from yesterday. Elsa’s huffing, bending to touch her knees. Anna gulps before touching her sister’s shoulder. Elsa doesn’t reject the touch so Anna will take that as a win.  
  
“Hey… you good?” Anna asks with a hesitant quiver of her lips. Elsa cracks a smirk and Anna gives her a hesitant smirk back.  
  
“I really needed that,” Elsa says, twisting her back to crack her spine. Anna gags at the noise.  
  
“Grossss.” Elsa lifts her hand and cracks one knuckle, then the next. “Stop,” Anna warns. Crack! “Ew!” Pop! “Ugh!” Anna tackles Elsa onto the bed and holds her down, pinning her wrists over her head. Elsa looks down and Anna’s breasts are nearly spilling out of her dress.  
  
Oh look,” Elsa says with a cocky grin on her face. Anna smiles and tries to hide it by turning her head away. Elsa slips her wrist out of Anna’s grasp and turns Anna’s jaw toward her. “Sorry for how I acted,” Elsa mumbles. Anna grips Elsa’s wrist tighter, putting her weight on that arm.  
  
“Me too,” Anna says softly. She looks up at Elsa’s broken door. “Well that’s gonna take some explaining.” Elsa nods with a sheepish grin. “My room?” Elsa nods yes. Her sister holds the Queen’s hand and they shut Anna’s door behind them. They sit on the two-seater in front of the fireplace that has no fire. “This kinda reminds me of Christmas.” Anna smiles fondly and holds Elsa’s thigh, leaning her head on Elsa’s shoulder too.  
  
“Except I’m not a nervous mess,” Elsa recalls with a scratch of her head.  
  
“I was too,” Anna admits. She watches her fingers as they graze over her sister’s leggings. Elsa shifts and her lightly toned muscles bulge on her thighs. “Damn. You’re gonna get so strong when you’re out there doing stuff and being all fit n’ active… n’ hot.” She doesn’t see it but she can hear the smile. “Why’d you get all the sexy genes and I got the clumsy, frumpy, redhead ones?!” Elsa’s kissing the top of her head and Anna closes her eyes.  
  
“If it helps,” Elsa leans closer into her ear. “I find you devastatingly attractive in every possible way.” Anna shivers at the way Elsa said that. 'She sounds so adult it’s like… awesome.' Elsa rubs Anna’s side, and Anna keeps touching Elsa’s legs. Anna takes in a big breath, taking in the minty scent of Elsa she’s so addicted to. It makes her giggle when she hears Elsa do the same thing. Elsa tickles Anna’s side and Anna throws her body into Elsa’s lap to stop her from touching it. “You’re cute,” Elsa coos, pushing Anna up by her shoulders and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Anna gives it to her, taking her top lip and letting her hands roam over Elsa’s shoulders and arms. She wants to touch every part of her she can tonight. She gets light headed with the way Elsa sucks down on her neck and grips her hips with all her strength. She loves the feeling of Elsa being forceful because it’s always just enough and never too hard. It’s good to see Elsa taking control of something and it really gets her weak at the knees knowing she’s probably the only thing Elsa ever gets that way with.  
  
“Kiss me more,” Anna says in between kisses.  
  
“I am,” Elsa argues teasingly.  
  
“Well more than more.” Elsa breathes against her nose and Anna chuckles. Elsa leaves her mouth to kiss Anna’s wrist and grazes her tongue all the way up to the side of her neck again. Anna’s heart is pounding, but not because she’s specifically lust-focused; she just can’t control how many breathless dizzying thoughts of how much love she has for Elsa. One second they fight, the next they’re making love. She can’t explain it besides thinking out loud that, “Love is like a whirlwind.” Then her eyes widen.  
“Oh wait. Let’s not forget who we are. Love’s like a _blizzard,em >.” Elsa chuckles and looks her sister in the face, pulling her to be on her lap.  
  
“Well then good thing the co—“  
  
“—cold never bothered you anyway,” Anna says with a mocking nasally voice, face scrunched up. Elsa lets her freezing touch graze over Anna’s warm skin and she yelps. “Sorry sorry. It’s just too easy.”  
  
“You’re easy,” Elsa jokes getting a slap over the back of the head that she pouts at.  
  
“Whatever,” Anna huffs. “It’s hard not to be when someone as amazing as you is right there.”  
  
“Sweetheart I was joking.”  
  
“Yes I kn—ugh. Els,” Anna slaps her hand over her face. “The banter was going so well.” Elsa shakes her head and smiles. Anna smiles back.  
  
….  
  
“I have a proposition,” Elsa says quietly. “I wanna start easy. ...Maybe I’ll only leave during the day for now, and I’ll come back every night.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Alright,” Elsa nods.  
_______


	10. Unlikely Meetings

  
“Well here’s a day I never expected to come,” Kristoff mumbles to Sven. Elsa’s standing in front of Kristoff with her hands clasped in front of her waist in her white dress. It’s only five AM, the sun came up nice and early and the weather is perfectly sitting at seventy.  
  
“Hi,” Elsa waves. Sven pushes roughly past Kristoff, knocking him against the cheap door to be pet by a much gentler hand. “I was wondering if you’d like to go… do something?” Elsa shifts from side to side and Kristoff runs his hands through his hair (fixing it in his own kind of way).  
  
“Uuuuh,” he looks at Sven who may as well be rolling over on the floor because he is so into Elsa’s head rubbing his legs are wobbling. “Yeah, sure. Where to?”  
  
“Want to head to the North Mountain?”  
  
“Yeah!” Kristoff reaches for his vest behind the rickety wooden door and throws it on. “I’ll take any chance I can get to look at that gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, AWESOME ice castle!” Elsa and Sven share a look. “What?”  
  
“The similarities between you and Anna are uncanny.” Elsa smiles at him and Kristoff turns his head, scratching his neck. Sven straightens up.  
  
“So are we gonna just ride Sven or are we takin’ the carriage?” Elsa looks to be thinking, but then they both realize that’d mean she’d have to hold his back (more likely he’d be holding her’s) and they shake their heads. Carriage it is.  
  
Ten minutes in and it’s already awkward. Elsa’s sitting in the back, rubbing her forehead and sniffing the flowery air. 'Ok. Anna makes this look so simple, but I have no idea what to talk to him about. I started this morning thinking this would be a grand idea and now… Eh?' She looks up and Kristoff is looking just as rigid in posture, but he’s playing it off by whistling. It seems well practiced.  
  
“Is that a song you know well?” Elsa tries, looking at the huge rocks stacked on top of a mountain which has dark blue water cascading down it in the distance. Kristoff glances back at her, holding Sven’s lead in his lap.  
  
“Yeah the trolls used to hum it with me all the time. Wanna hear it?” Elsa nods and Kristoff starts it, his voice hitching when the carriage hits a rock. 'It’s actually quite good,' and Elsa has it down after a few minutes of practice with Kristoff’s big smile encouraging her. “You really do have a nice voice,” he comments. Sven makes a noise in agreement.  
  
“Thank you,” she says, flattered and grateful even with the simplest of gestures.  
  
“Is that a Queen thing to always say thanks to everything?” Kristoff snickers and then skittishly looks back at Elsa. “Not that it’s bad! I just uh--don’t hear it much.” Kristoff hoos and hahs and doesn’t actually let her get a word in before he sputters, “I-I think you’re cool too, you know? Hah. Obviously Anna’s special cuz she--not that YOU aren’t special cuz clearly the ice and all that--but yeah you’re pretty uh. Cool. Too.” He groans at himself and Sven gives him a blank stare that Kristoff waves off. Elsa chuckles under her breath behind him and he looks back to her.  
  
“And I think you’re ‘cool’ as well.” Elsa smiles at him and he smiles back. A few more minutes go by and Elsa acknowledges how strange it is to pass up this mountain when there’s no snow anywhere. She can already see the top of her ice castle from way back here, and Kristoff’s eyes light up at the sight.  
  
“UGH it’s so pretttyyyyy!” He raises his hands in the air and shakes his fists. “Gahhh.”  
  
“You’re about the only other person who enjoys it as much as myself.”  
  
“So we have things in common,” Kristoff states, raising his shoulders and dropping them back down. “Ice lovers and all. Except my ice magic is… cutting ice,” he finishes sadly and his shoulders droop even lower.  
  
“You’re the one who keeps Arendelle’s stores and homes filled with ice,” Elsa says. Kristoff shrugs and throws a piece of lint from his vest off into the grass below the wooden wheels.  
  
“Nothing special,” he mumbles. In his mind he’s thinking about all the ways he fails where Elsa succeeds and he sinks lower and lower in his seat. “Oh God she’s even better with women,” he mutters.  
  
“What was that?” Elsa raises a brow. Kristoff jerks up and sits stock still, eyes focused only on the dirt road ahead.  
  
“Uh. Nothing. Hah.”  
  
….  
  
To Kristoff, the tension is about equivalent to someone holding up a hot poker to the side of your head and threatening to let it touch your skin.  
  
….  
  
“I see,” Elsa whispers. Kristoff can tell she knew exactly what the “women” comment was really referring to. Elsa feels that guilt spring up and she rubs her opposite shoulder. “I’m still… sorry about that,” she says, awkwardly choking up.  
  
“It’s uh. _Fine _. Why dwell on the past, right? Eh. Right?” He looks back at her and she nods slowly. “So um. Why aren’t you home… doing Queen stuff?” Elsa sniffs and leans her back against the side of the cart. The castle is getting fairly close, almost all of it is in view now.  
  
“Anna’s taking care of it for today.” She struggles deciding whether or not to tell him she’s thinking about leaving Arendelle and residing somewhere else. 'It isn’t that he and I aren’t quite as close as he and Anna are, it’s more that I’m nervous he might deter me from leaving.' Elsa runs her hand down her leg and adjusts her leggings by the ankle. 'Perhaps that would be good for me, to hear the truth straight.' She clears her throat.  
  
“Remember a few months ago you just… told me how it is right then and there?”  
  
“Yes,” he says, a curiosity to his voice. They hit a rock again and the carriage creaks.  
  
“I may need that right now.”  
  
“Alright. What is it?” Kristoff looks back at her, turning his body half way in the seat. Elsa flicks her tongue over her lips and looks up at him.  
  
“Did Anna tell you I’m the fifth element?”  
  
“She did.”  
  
“Yes.” Elsa brushes hair out of her eyes. “Well she and I feel I may be… in the wrong place. Maybe I’m not pursuing what I should be.” Kristoff’s head leans back slowly then comes down again. “I may leave Arendelle and let Anna take my place as Queen.” Kristoff’s lips tighten and his gaze drops to somewhere outside of the carriage.  
  
“Well that doesn’t make any sense to me,” he says flatly. Elsa feels herself deflate, and she relies on the wood to hold her upright. “Would you be coming back?”  
  
“Yes. Right now I plan on leaving during the day and coming back each night.”  
  
“But then what’s the point of resigning? Why do you have to do this everyday? What about Anna? I rarely ever see you guys apart why would you even go? I do--”  
  
“--I understand,” Elsa cuts in, wringing her hands together. “It was silly. I should forget about it.”  
  
“Well yeah!” Kristoff looks at her as if it was obvious. “Why is this just a you thing and not a ‘you AND Anna’ thing?” Elsa looks at him and blinks. She never thought of it that way before. It made so much sense. Really she should have come up with this sooner and she was feeling more ridiculous by the second. 'All the arguing for nothing...' Elsa sighed at herself. “And by the way,” he says with a sassiness to his voice, “When’s the wedding?” Elsa raises a brow and somehow becomes paler. “What? You didn’t think I’d notice that beautiful ring she’s been clutching at for the better part of the season?” Elsa smiles sheepishly and Kristoff shakes his head with a half-grin.  
  
“Does that… upset you?” Kristoff itches his stubbled chin and sniffs.  
  
“Maybe a little,” he admits, and both he and Elsa drop their heads.  
  
“It’s not like the chances of a marriage coming to fruition is very realistic,” Elsa says melancholily. Kristoff looks ahead, seeing the castle just two minutes away now.  
  
“Hey…” he points up at the castle and Elsa stares blankly back at him. He points with more enthusiasm. “Do it here! It’d be perfect. You don’t need fancy papers and legal what-not to be fully committed like that!” Elsa tightens her lips and her eyes get sad and mopey.  
  
“If only it were that easy for us to explain why we aren’t married or engaged within the next few years.” Elsa throws her hands in the air and drops them back into her lap hard. “Let alone the fact that we can’t have a child to be next in line for the throne.” Kristoff looks at her sympathetically and stops the carriage, helping her down and onto the plush grass.  
  
“You know… you’re the only reason Arendelle is never going to see a war within the next fifty-plus years, right?” Elsa doesn’t say anything and they walk toward the castle gates. “You have ice powers Elsa. No one else in the world has that. I’m pretty sure they’re all scared of you. Actually, I KNOW they are.” Elsa doesn’t look pleased by that so Kristoff clears his throat and gets to the point. Elsa knocks on the gate and Marshmallow pushes the gate open with his huge chunky shoulder from the inside. Marshmallow bows his head and Elsa bows back, saying thank you. “Elsa,” he taps her shoulder and she stops, turning to him. “You have no one to be afraid of. If you said you wanted to marry Anna, no one has the power to stop you. Just get all snow and blizzardy and tell them to back off.” Elsa tips her head to one side and crosses her arm over the other.  
  
“That’d be taking advantage of my power.” Kristoff scratches his head, a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
“You’re a Queen. That’s kinda what Queens and Kings do.” Elsa’s brows wrinkle and he realizes that maybe that was the wrong way of putting it. He retracts quickly and spouts an apology. “Look I’m just trying to come up with ways to…” he trails off and Elsa looks more down in the dumps than she did a few minutes ago. Kristoff feels defeated but he tries to keep a smile on his face. 'Alright… maybe I can go about this more indirectly', he thinks in his head this time.  
  
As they walk around, Elsa stays fairly quiet. She seems to be just checking up on things. He asked if she had come here often since she made it and she said no, only once or twice. It made sense since the place was so unfurnished. He kept her talking by asking questions like, “what would go here,” every couple seconds. She answered him, never quite looking him in the eye, but she kept her voice even and he was happy she didn’t seem totally upset anymore. They were upstairs now, looking out on the balcony. He was leaning on the railing while Elsa had her hands folded on top of it.  
  
“This would sure be a beautiful place to get married,” he boldly says. He looks at Elsa from the corner of his eye. Her face is even and she’s staring off into the hills that are all blooming with flowers and trees. The castle is such a juxtaposition it seems unreal like a poorly hidden spot-the-difference puzzle. “Anna said she’d love anyplace though. ‘It’s only about the person it’s with that matters,’ she always told me.”  
  
“I see what you’re doing,” Elsa sighs. Her back hunches slightly and she leans heavily on the glassy-blue railing. “It’s not that I don’t want to…” she says quietly, eyes downcast.  
  
“Elsa. You’re literally magic. You can make anything happen. This seems like the easiest thing. It’s the most right out of anything.” She could argue the easy part but she can’t argue the part about it being right. Her heart fluttered just thinking about seeing a wedding band on Anna’s finger. Elsa breathes heavily out her nose and grips the railing tight.  
  
“The want for her hand in marriage is insatiable. I can’t ever stop thinking of her being by my side in such a way. I’m just… so scared of how they’ll treat us.”  
  
“I say who cares about them.” Kristoff finishes with a hmph and crosses his arms, chin held high. 'That’s such an Anna way of taking it,' Elsa thinks fondly. Kristoff stumbles mentally before he places an awkward hand on Elsa’s shoulder and pats a little too hard. They dust that topic off their hands for the remainder of the day.  
  
It actually turned out to be a lot of fun for the two. Kristoff had very in-depth questions about the choices she made in her designs and Elsa answered them easily. They ended up designing furniture for the downstairs and Elsa gets to crafting it quickly. What was once a plain open space with just a mock fountain was now a full on ballroom with chairs and decorations around the sides. Her favorite part was that next to each chair was a sculpture of the people she cared about. It was especially entertaining when Kristoff’s statue came about, and he changed his pose five times before settling on a flattering one he was pleased with.  
  
“Hey, we should dance,” Kristoff tried, getting zero enthusiasm from Elsa who busied herself with thinking up textured wallpaper. Kristoff grins at the back of her head and stomps his way over, tapping her shoulder on the right while he stands on the left. She doesn’t fall for it and she turns her head left and he sighs. “Fine you got me.” He backs away before walking up again, deciding mentally whether he should test his luck and just go for it. ...He figures why not. “Sorry your Majesty,” he says with a puff of his chest, grabbing Elsa’s hand and guiding her towards him before raising their hands up and putting one hand on her waist. “Humor me.”  
  
“I don’t really--” her voice cracks and she apprehensively tries to pull out of his grip. “This isn’t really a thing I do…” she tries.  
  
“Aw come on. What will you do when you and Anna have your first dance, hm?” Kristoff starts swaying them side to side but Elsa’s not going with it, instead just rigidly standing in place. He gives her the saddest puppy dog look he can muster and Elsa gives him a weary look.  
  
“Please never do that again,” she says with the slightest hint of humor in her tone. Kristoff falters and Elsa finally takes a breath and mumbles, “Fine.”  
  
“YES!” Elsa’s ears pop and she shakes her head at her feet. She straightens up and steels her jaw. “Enough with the traditional lady stuff and just let it g--”  
  
“--I’m so tired of that phrase,” Elsa huffs. Kristoff smiles down at her and they’re clumsily missing each other’s feet while falling painfully out of synch to the pace they set and reset every ten seconds.  
  
“Uuuuh… yeah maybe this is not the best of ideas.”  
  
“Mmm.” Elsa and him part and they start chuckling at the floor.  
  
They left after a few hours, waving to Marshmallow and hopping up on the carriage with grins on their faces. The sun was still out and the days were getting longer as summer approaches. It was getting close to dinner which Anna had asked Elsa to be home in time for, fully knowing Elsa would never be tardy and kissed her on the head for it in advance. Elsa smiled to herself thinking about it.  
  
“Got Anna on your mind?” Elsa stretches out her shoulders and Kristoff grins. “Figured.” The ride home is quicker than the ride there. Most likely because they were able to get a few chuckles out of each other which is better than any other day they’ve ever spent together. The sentimental part of Elsa almost wishes she’d done this sooner. Kristoff felt similar, yet they didn’t need to say it. They just knew.  
  
“Thank you for accompanying me,” Elsa says as she steps off the back of the carriage in front of the castle gate. The flags were billowing in the wind above them. Kristoff waves and Sven licks her hand making her simultaneously feel both gross and bubbly.  
  
“Tell your sister I said hey.” Elsa nods and Kristoff rides with Sven back to the stable. Elsa feels light the whole way up to the castle doors. Once she steps in the maids greet her and inform her that Anna’s going to be sat down for dinner soon. She nods and walks toward the dining room. She’s gotten there first, and she sits down at the head of the table on her soft pillow-like burgundy chair, resting one hand on the gold-crested armrest she watched Anna lay all over as a child to their parents dismay. There’s a fireplace behind her with a family portrait of them hung in a gold frame which was done by the finest oil painter in Arendelle. She remembers her mother struggling to keep Anna still for it. Anna wouldn’t stop trying to get Elsa to crack and make a silly face or whack her back. Elsa smiles to herself and picks at the white floral placemat in front of her. _Crck _.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hi,” Elsa greets back, standing up out of respect and reaching a hand out for Anna who swats the hand away and wraps her arms around Elsa’s neck. Elsa coughs. “You’re trying to kill me,” Elsa complains. “Again.”  
  
“Then join me cuz I’ve already died and gone to heaven touching you.” Elsa tsks.  
  
“Tacky.”  
  
“Yeah yeah,” Anna laughs. She pulls away but keeps her arms loose around Elsa’s neck. “So Kristoff and you hung out?” Elsa nods. Anna’s lips creep upward. “Awkward?” Elsa grimaces and Anna chuckles. “Why’d you do it then?”  
  
“I had things I wanted to ask him about.” Anna raises a brow and pulls back.  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Since I told him about us back then.” Anna’s eyes light up in understanding and she shrugs.  
  
“Well at least you have some sort of relationship with him now.” Elsa agrees and they sit down for dinner to be served. Two plates of kumla and lutefisk. Elsa’s mouth waters when she gets a whiff of that fish. Anna smiles with all of her white teeth showing. She shimmies her chair closer to the head of the table and flicks Elsa’s nose. “It’s Mamma’s recipe. I made it.”  
  
“Wow. Thank you,” Elsa says, surprised. She hungrily picks up her fork and knife and starts cutting without waiting for Anna, but she catches herself, giving Anna an apologetic look.  
  
“No no, eat! That’s what it’s here for.” Anna gets to work and they’re gulping it down just like they did when they were younger and unafraid of what guests might think. In Anna’s case that never really changed… especially with chocolate. They finished in record time, swallowing the last bite at the same second. “Ughhhh I’m so full.” Anna leans back in her chair and it tips on it’s back legs while she rubs her stomach. Elsa cautiously held Anna’s chair by one leg and groaned into the back of her free hand.  
  
“As am I.” They stare up at the square patterned ceiling with its painted flowers and vines with easy smiles. The day went by quickly from then on. Anna somehow got Elsa to go against her better judgment and chase Anna around the castle while they skated down the halls, hot on the other’s heels, on paths of smooth ice. At least Elsa thought to have the staff call it a night and leave them alone in the castle for a change.  
  
“Bet you can’t catch me,” Anna taunted for the hundredth time, narrowly avoiding the corner of a wall.  
  
“I’ve disproved this every time you’ve said that, sweetheart.” Elsa skirts around the corner with ease, her short dress train following behind her. Anna clumsily rams into a suit of heavy silver armor and it crashes onto the floor, it’s pieces scattering and nearly tripping Anna as she flails her hands in the air. Elsa stops her momentum by scratching her heels hard against the ice and holds Anna up. “And I’ve just done it again,” Elsa jokes with a cockiness in the way she smiles. Anna pinches Elsa’s side and hugs her tight, not even in the mood to argue the moot point.  
  
They took their bath together with Anna surprising Elsa by dumping a bucket of water over her head when she turned around, thoroughly getting Elsa hyped up enough to have a battle where water and ice splashed and bounced all around the room.   
They stumbled their way to the bedroom, eyes closed and mouths attached to one another the second the bathroom door shut. Elsa laid her sister down on the flush carpet in front of the fireplace and settled in between Anna’s open legs. She mewls at the feeling of Anna’s ankles locking in place near the bottom of her back and bites Anna’s bottom lip.  
  
“I love you so much,” Anna breathes, lifting Elsa’s chin upward and sucking Elsa’s neck to leave a mark under her jaw. Elsa’s learned to stop fighting those marks, so she turns her head to the side and Anna chuckles against her skin, threading her fingers through Elsa’s hair.  
  
“I love you too,” Elsa says quietly. Anna continues kissing along her neck and Elsa’s eyes glaze over not focusing on any specific thing. “I’m not going to leave,” Elsa says flatly.  
  
“Wait? You’re not?” Anna looks to be mixed between being happy and being concerned.  
  
“It’s not worth it if you aren’t there with me.” Elsa sighs and drops her head against Anna’s shoulder, hair touching the carpet that smells like chocolate. Elsa smirks imagining how much chocolate has probably fell on it during the AMs when no one could stop Anna’s cravings. “It’s such a simple thing I should have realized much earlier on.” She sits up and rubs the side of Anna’s freckled face, kissing her nose. “If I ever want to leave, I want to leave with you.” Anna smiles ever-so-slightly and slides her hands over Elsa’s chest, kneading the muscles.  
  
“I’d love that, just not forever. Probably.” Elsa nods and hugs Anna hard. Anna giggles when Elsa happens to tickle her side with her elbow and within seconds Elsa has her on the floor again with her pajama top open while she ruthlessly tickles Anna as she flails and wiggles all around the carpet. “Stop!” Elsa lets up, panting with Anna and holding her side Anna jabbed with her knee. “Sorry,” Anna says, not sounding half as apologetic.  
  
“You should kiss it better,” she boldly says, sitting on her knees and raising her nightgown slightly over her hips so Anna can see the barest bit of her backside. Anna throws her head back and growls before launching toward Elsa and knocking her onto her back. DF! “Ow,” Elsa groans, rubbing her head that hit the floorboards instead of the soft carpet.  
  
“Hah. I got too excited, I’m so sorry, heh.” One knee is pressed between Elsa’s core and she’s leaning over Elsa’s breasts, giving Elsa a soft concerned look while she rubs the back of a blonde head.  
  
“Well now you can kiss my head and make that better, too.”  
  
“You won’t see me complain,” Anna hums. She stares at Elsa’s lips, both of their mouths sticking to each other’s just slightly. She sucks on Elsa’s earlobe and Elsa turns her head which lets Anna kiss her over her hair. “Better?”  
  
“Maybe,” Elsa says quietly, holding Anna’s shoulders and feeling her face get warmer by the second. Anna smiles up at her as she kisses down Elsa’s clothed chest and pushes her gown up to her naval. Anna moans and stares between Elsa’s open thighs.  
  
“I forgot you didn’t put on--”  
  
“--You mentioned that’d be… attractive, once or twice,” Elsa shyly explains.  
  
“YEAH it is,” she says, nearly drooling and rocking backwards absently. She leans down and bites Elsa’s hips bone which makes Elsa jerk upward. Elsa relaxes into the feeling, staring up at the ceiling with its oak crown molding and puts a hand on the back of Anna’s head. It feels amazing of course, but her attention is split between two things; One being how her heart is pounding when she thinks about being outside the castle again, and two being what being married to Anna might--SlllcK!  
  
“NN! Anna,” she scolds, sitting halfway up, abs shaking, to see her gawking sister’s mouth pressed between her legs. Anna’s mouth let’s go with a pop and she grins sheepishly.  
  
“Yes?” Anna asks between giddy chuckles. Elsa rubs her hand over her mouth to hide her smile (she certainly gets off on Anna not thinking she likes her silly personality).  
  
“Not yet,” Elsa chides, closing her thighs. Anna’s shoulders slump and she sits up on her knees, giving Elsa the biggest puppy-dog look she’s ever given.  
  
“Why nottt?” she whines, “The whole castle is empty Els we can do it anywhere we want until six AM.” Anna’s huffing and puffing and Elsa’s laughing under her breath, touching the side of Anna’s neck and digging her other fingers into the carpet with her french manicured nails. The subtle look Elsa gives her makes Anna’s pouting stop and Anna has to lean it to kiss her for the millionth time just today. “The way you look at me,” Anna starts, shaking her head and licking her lips to somehow help the words come out. “It’s like no one else, it’s like--”  
  
“--Like you’re the only other person in the world,” Elsa finishes with glossy eyes and a bright white smile that Anna mirrors. Anna hugs her sister and breathes into her blonde hair. Elsa can practically feel Anna’s heart pounding against her own chest. She can also feel the ring around her neck. Their ring. Elsa’s face grows more serious, and she nervously runs her hands up and down Anna’s spine.  
  
'Let’s think logistics, Elsa,' she thinks to herself. 'I suppose I could make a law that demands women can be married in Arendelle officially. It would have a great level of backlash, not that it matters much. Kristoff was right in saying I do have an advantage in my position. Who will I be taking orders from? No one really. As for a child, as for an heir… well. I can make life, I’m not sure how well my ice can make a flesh and blood child but… argh. I don’t know. This uncertainty is driving me mad.' Elsa huffs and Anna, with her face pressed against Elsa’s neck, asks,  
  
“What’re you brooding about?” Elsa grits her teeth and holds it in.  
  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She gently pulls out of Anna’s embrace and stands them up.  
  
“What? Where’re you going?”  
  
“Mother and Father’s room,” she mumbles, turning toward the door with a defiant look. Anna grabs her wrist.  
  
“Wait. Seriously. What’s wrong? You never go in there.” Anna’s eyes are wide and her brows are knit close. Elsa kisses her nose and fixes Anna’s hair behind her ears.  
  
“I just need a moment, ok?” Anna looks like she wants to speak out against this, but Elsa’s spared. She leaves Anna and grabs the key to her parents' room out of her vanity next to her bed back in her room with a shaky hand. When she finally mosseys her way over to their door, she lets out a long breath and turns the skeleton key.  
____


	11. Facing the Past

  
Feeling nervous is an understatement. Elsa could throw up every food, drink, and acid in her stomach right about now. She’s leaning her back against the inside of her parents’ dark blue bedroom door. Sporadic breaths are all she can hear. It’s dark and with how long it’s been vacant, it almost has a musty smell. The room is as clean as can be, the sheets are even made, and it makes Elsa hurt wondering if her mother made those sheets thinking she was going to come back and sleep in them later that week.  
  
“ _Ugh _, I miss you both so much,” Elsa cries into her palm. The crying comes suddenly and it comes hard. The depression wraps it’s hands around her throat and squeezes until her eyes burn and bulge. She’s just standing there, against the door, getting absolutely nothing done. “I f-feel s-so guilty--HICK! S-so many--SNIFF--things I-I’m guilt ridden over. Things I could n-never have done a thing about, Father.” She stumbles toward their bed, her bare feet dragging across the rough wool carpet until she grips the white quilt near the foot of the bed and clenches the cotton. Her tears leap off of her bottom lids and drip down her forearms and into the cotton between her fingers. Her hands are faintly shimmering, her ice slipping from her control and spreading bits of snow.  
  
“I feel guilt for your deaths, Mother.” Elsa’s crying gets softer…. “I feel guilt for being a Queen when Anna has p-proven she’s just as competent.” Elsa swallows and rubs her eyes with her forearm. “I know you said you can accept how Anna and I feel about one a-another, but I still have guilt over that too.” Elsa bites her lip hard, and through her teeth she curses herself. “I could have ignored it and she’d have stayed with Kristoff. He could have made it easy.” A chill brushes past her neck and she shivers. She looks around the room. The windows are hidden behind thick long dark blue curtains, there is no draft. Elsa second guesses what she felt, blinking it away. She sits down on the edge of the bed, her toes holding most of her weight on the floor with a pink stain from when her and Anna threw paint at one another. She cringes thinking of the mess their mother walked in on and the scolding that took place thereafter. Elsa hugs herself.  
  
“Mother, Father… I’ve come to realize that I'm the most selfish person I know.” Elsa’s head hangs and she stares at her knees. “I only feel guilty about these things because I…” Elsa’s eyes water again, “Because I know I’m a hypocrite. I live to give orders. I live to tell people how to live their lives when I can hardly live mine.” Elsa runs her hand through her hair and tugs at the ends.  
  
“I never know what to do unless someone else tells me what is best.” Elsa drops backward onto the bed and stares up at the glittery cobalt canopy. Elsa focuses on her breathing. Her nose is feeling stuffy in this position but she ignores it, breathing in through dry parted lips. “I regret not being able to do this when you were both alive. I wish I had come to you, and laid between you much like this.” Elsa crawls backward up toward the head of the bed and turns onto her side, her ear pressing into the feathered pillow. She closes her eyes and takes one deep breath. She just doesn’t realize her powers are causing a flurry of snowflakes to drop down onto the sheets and thoroughly soak them. She lies there for several minutes, her thoughts only on her and her family. For once it’s only the happy thoughts that come to her mind. She presses a hand down against the bed and her ice travels through her palms.  
  
….  
  
The faintest touch of fingers against her cheek make her jerk right back to reality. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head and she sits up.  
  
“Father?!” He’s sitting with his legs over the side of the bed and his spine twisted just to face his daughter. A hand touches her back and she spins to see her mother with her legs tucked up under her, looking right at Elsa as well. “Is this like last time? Are you really here again?” Iduna nods.  
  
“We had a feeling you’d need us,” Iduna responds with a glint in her eyes.  
  
“Did you hear… everything?” Elsa asks, suddenly insecure and bringing her knees up to her chest.  
  
“It’s alright to be vulnerable for a change,” Agnarr says with his deep voice. “Perhaps that vulnerability is what you needed all this time.” Elsa doubts it, and it shows on her face.  
  
“I know you’d think it’d be quite unrealistic if I said that, ‘all you need is love,’ right, Elsa?” Elsa cringes in response and her parents share a smile with each other.  
  
“Incest isn’t uncommon among royalty.” Elsa covers her ears at that word and frowns. Her father gently prys her hands from her head and holds them against his chest, continuing his sentence. “The difference is that you are women.”  
  
“Two grown and very sister-dependent women, I might add,” says her mother. Elsa might die of embarrassment. She shifts uneasily and straightens up her back. “No one can stop you except yourself.” Elsa tightens her lips and her eyes glaze over. This is too much.  
  
“Darling,” her father breathes, squeezing her hands. “You’re just scared of the label.” Elsa coughs and gives her father a confused look. “Your world is full of labels.”  
  
“Arendellian,” her mother says.  
  
“Queen.”  
  
“Sister,” Iduna says with a smile.  
  
“Woman, ice witch, lesbia--”  
  
“--I _get _it,” Elsa chokes, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
“You don’t,” he presses, dropping his chin onto the top of her head. Her face digs into his chest but he doesn’t care one bit, in fact he pulled her closer. “Elsa. You know that hiding is the worst thing you can do.” She does know. She’s had years of experience in hiding really. That ache is so bitterly familiar that even a smell similar to one from her bedroom can bring up vile memories and feelings.  
  
“Anna may pretend the desire to be official isn’t burning constantly in the forefront of her mind,” her mother says gently from behind her, “But we all know Anna.”  
  
“It’s killing her,” Elsa breathes.  
  
“It’s killing you,” her father says with finality. Elsa pulls out of his hold and rubs her arm absentmindedly. She's sitting here between two shells of her parents. She felt so peaceful, but now this sizzling hot anger is pumping through her veins and her face turns into a scowl.  
  
“God, you don’t understand!” Her parents retract their hands from her and she starts shaking. “The GUILT. Oh God the guilt of everything. Hiding from her because I thought it was right. Hearing her cries and never telling her what was wrong because YOU two told me it’d change her!” Her parents both shut their eyes but Elsa doesn’t stop. It’s just overwhelming. All of it. She’s never had this feeling. It’s bubbled up and stayed inside her chest for so long that it was bound to burst out of her. She just didn’t ever think it’d feel so good.  
  
“Every kiss we shared those first few months were so disgustingly sweet,” Elsa puts her hands through her hair and holds her scalp, digging her nails into her skin accidentally. “Every kiss was perfect, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen when someone saw. THEY HAD TO SEE IT! It’s always been so obvious. Always! I could never keep my eyes off her, and now I knew she’d done the same to me for so long! God I love her so much, Mother.” Elsa looks at Iduna with teary eyes, but she wipes those tears away, rubbing her skin painfully hard and reddening it. “I’m sick of crying. I’m SICK of the guilt!” Elsa slams her fist against the bed and it creaks loudly. “I just want to be with her. I just want to ignore the rest of the world. I… I’ll never feel happy if I don’t accept these dirty feelings.”  
  
“It’s not dirty,” her father says in the softest voice she’s ever heard him use. Elsa wants to argue, but her voice feels tense and weak. She shakes her head slowly and her mother runs her hand down Elsa’s shivering back. “I bet Anna would agree.” Elsa doesn’t know how to feel about that.  
  
“Is she guilty too?” Elsa asks, her voice coming out as quiet and innocent as it did when she was a child. She hates it.  
  
“Why don’t you ask?” Elsa looks at her mother with confusion and Iduna points at the door. “We know she’s been listening; don’t you?” A creak sounds from outside the door and Elsa’s tired and swollen eyes widen.  
  
“Anna?!” Elsa calls, voice echoing in the nearly empty room. It takes a minute before the knob turns and a quietly sobbing mess of her sister leans in. “A-Anna….” Elsa pushes herself off the bed without a thought and nearly runs to Anna who meets her halfway and falls into her embrace like a sack of coal.  
  
“E-Els how are they...? H-how are they--”  
  
“--It’s impossible to explain,” Elsa huffs, feeling exhausted emotionally and somewhat physically. Anna’s staring at her parents that look just the same as before they died except for the icey look of their skin and clothes. “Why don’t you talk to them?” Anna freezes. For the first time in so long, Anna looks scared. Elsa forgets about her own struggles and holds Anna’s waist firmly in her hands, pressing her nose against the side of Anna’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” she whispers into Anna’s ear.  
  
“I c-can’t,” Anna answers loudly. She staring at their parents whose faces are growing slightly more concerned and uncomfortable. Anna breathes unevenly, and Elsa feels her shaking under her hands. “You guys dare to ask me if I have guilt?” Elsa’s eyes gaze holes through Anna’s face. “Yeah. YEAH I have guilt. I feel guilty I never cursed you out for separating Elsa and I--” Iduna gasps so hard it makes Elsa twitch. “--I have guilt for not telling you how much it hurt that even YOU two didn’t spend time with me for more than one meal a day!”  
  
“Anna,” their father warns. Elsa looks back at him and he looks as though he had been torn to shreds. She never thought she’d see such a thing on his stern face. “Darling we regret it--”  
  
“--I don’t care, ok?” Anna hasn’t let go of Elsa’s shoulders, and Elsa hasn’t let go of Anna’s waist. Anna’s gripping her sister like it’s the last thing holding her together and Elsa’s glad to be that support, even if she’s completely flabbergasted. “I love you both,” she sniffs, “I miss you everyday. But the damage you two did to Elsa is… ugh it’s unforgivable,” she chokes. Elsa’s heart stops beating. Anna watches their parents look at each other. It’s painful and it stinks of remorse.  
  
“We know,” they both say. Elsa hasn’t stopped staring at Anna who’s so close to crying that any second a tear will slip down her cheek, and Elsa will catch it with her lips. “We think about it constantly. We always did.”  
  
“Well then why didn’t you do something about it? Why didn’t you free her?” Anna asks with a bitterness hanging at the end of every word. 'Free me? I never thought about it as their fault. I blamed the castle. Never the people. Never them. Always just Arendelle. Always myself. ...She’s right.'  
  
“We didn’t know what to do either, Elsa.” Elsa didn’t respond to Agnarr, she just kept looking at Anna, her eyes never shutting. “We gave you the curse of uncertainty. I will admit it.” Anna barks out a laugh and she looks back at Elsa. Anna worries her brow and leans her face forward slightly.  
  
“Els?” she asks quietly. Elsa’s eyes still haven’t shut. They’re bloodshot. She’s sweating. Her lips are parted and that’s the only way she’s breathing. Her face is just blank except for the absolute panic in her dry eyes. Anna doesn’t know what Elsa’s thinking and she’s so afraid of that. Snow is flurrying all around the four of them, and it’s about thirty degrees colder than it was two minutes ago. Elsa looks horrifying, and Anna’s heart is pounding so loudly it rattles her own ribs. “Baby?” Anna holds the sides of Elsa’s face and she leans in until they’re nearly nose to nose. “Talk to me,” Anna begs, worry rising until it hits an all time high. The anxiety burns and she feels sick to her core. “Baby come o--”  
  
“--It wasn’t my fault,” Elsa wheezes.  
  
“It wasn’t,” Iduna says, her voice completely even, her hands on her lap. “It was our fault you were apart. We wanted to protect Anna--”  
  
“--From me. Thought I’d kill her. Thought I’d kill you. Realized you were weak. Realized I was strong. Tried to break me. Tried to stop my reign. Broken mind, can’t reign.” Elsa had never been so short, and they all knew it. This was a new Elsa. Even new to herself. This Elsa was terrifying. Even to Anna. Anna tried to calm down, she tried to breathe normally, it just didn’t work. But she knew one thing for certain; she wasn’t going to walk away from her sister. Elsa pushed Anna behind her and swung her fist in the direction of the ex-King and Queen.  
  
SHHHK! CRRK! SHK!  
  
Her parents made quiet cries of panic and jumped off the bed that Elsa just completely split in two with her ice. Feathers from the pillows were flying everywhere and so were pieces of the sheets.  
  
“Woah woah woah,” Agnarr cried with his hands up.  
  
“Elsa we’re already dead, you can’t--”  
  
“--KILL YOU?!” Elsa swings her fist again and shreds a huge custom bookcase and all of it’s decorations into a thousand pieces with a nine-foot wall of ice that shatters into glass-like bits. “I would NEVER have hurt Anna again--”  
  
“--We know!”  
  
“YOU DON’T! It was a MISTAKE!” Elsa’s voice was raw, her voice bounced off the floors and roared through the halls of the castle. “I was JUST a CHILD!” A hole went through the wall and she could see into the King’s old study. “I was more worried and scared than ANNA was!” The crystal chandelier was down and it shattered all over the floor. “You shut me away! You took away my childhood! You made me think I was a monster!” Elsa shouted from her gut and she whipped her ice toward the King’s first crown, blowing it apart. She was screaming over and over that, “YOU RUINED A PART OF ME!” Her body was wracked with sobs, and she continued to tear the room apart with her ice, destroying every last item her parents had. All the times she cried into her pillow begging for Anna in her room alone plays through her mind. All those times she begged her parents to let her out. All those times Anna slammed her fist against Elsa’s door and Elsa had to ignore her while she rocked herself to sleep. “I’ll never get that time back,” she cried pitifully. She fell to her knees and Anna hugged her back, crying against her shoulder. “Get. Out. Of. My. Castle,” Elsa growled in her parents' direction. Agnarr and Iduna shared a disturbingly neutral look and bowed their heads in Elsa and Anna’s direction.  
  
“We love you,” the two whisper. It makes it to their children’s ears but Elsa and Anna fail to respond besides spitting out a disgruntled and half-heartened, “goodbye.” They blew away like snow in the wind.  
  
….  
  
Elsa had swallowed her cries, her body a mess; she was sore and wet in the face and she couldn’t stand the sound of Anna’s loud crying in her ear. Elsa struggled to turn in Anna’s tight embrace, digging her knees into the hard wood and twisting her back, hearing it pop. She takes Anna’s face and kisses at her tears every second one falls.  
  
“El--SNIFF-Els Ic--HICK--I didn--HICK--they did--” Elsa’s heart is knotting up in her chest like the overworked muscle it is. She shushes Anna and continuously presses her closed lips against Anna’s snot covered ones until Anna calms down and starts weakly reciprocating. They’re staring into each other’s red and puffy eyes and Anna pants between every other word when she asks, “Did I ru--ruin them for--you?” Elsa swallows and it feels like her throat could bleed from the dryness. She touches the sides of Anna’s cheeks with her thumbs and wipes away all of the tears.  
  
“You h--ahum--helped me realize it wasn’t all my fault.” Anna looked at Elsa so bitter-sweetly it stung. “I hated myself over everything,” Anna gives her such a miserable look, “I never understood that it wasn’t all me. I made them out to be perfect. They weren’t. I… it wasn’t my fault,” Elsa breathed, her voice horse and gritty. “I never knew.” Anna kisses Elsa hard and grabs at her older sister’s sore ribs.  
  
“It wasn’t. You were a girl. And so was I,” Anna clears her throat and kisses Elsa one more time. “I wish I had spoken up for you. I tried to beg them Elsa I wanted you--”  
  
“--I wanted you too,” Elsa confirms. “I’m so fucking distraught,” she laughs bitterly. Anna leans her forehead against Elsa’s and they breathe against each other’s warm mouths.  
  
“It’s over. Let’s learn from it,” Anna says, barely audible. Elsa opens her eyes and looks into Anna’s.  
  
“Ok,” Elsa shakily says, holding Anna somehow tighter. “Tomorrow’s a new day, right?” There’s more hope to her voice at last, and Anna smiles faintly. “...I know the first thing I want to do.” And she kisses Anna again.  
____


	12. Now They Know

  
The two had fallen asleep fairly quickly last night. They had been so exhausted that the second they dropped on top of Elsa’s duvet and cuddled up to each other, they had passed out. Elsa woke up in the morning with crust keeping her eyes shut tight. She rubbed at her sore eyes with the back of her hand and squints at the clock. It was six AM. She untangles her numb arm from behind Anna’s back and kisses her sister’s forehead. Anna’s face is still puffy from last night, and it furthers Elsa’s scarily blank feelings. There was just nothing. She tries moving her face and it just hurt, every muscle quivered and twitched under her skin. She was done with it.  
  
A sudden bubble of courage rested underneath her chest and she rubbed at it, pretending it wasn’t there. But it screamed at her to act. She got out of bed and snaps her fingers, putting on a very official looking cobalt and black dress with a conservative collar and sleeves. She fixes her hair and puts on her makeup, rehearsing everything she planned on saying. Just a day ago she’d have never thought this day would come. She’d have continued to deny it, continued to have dismissed her insecurities, but today is not the same as yesterday. Elsa stares at the reflection in the mirror, it was all different; her makeup was lighter than usual, her hair was up in a tight bun, and her eyes seemed to be a shade darker than the day before. She huffs and straightens up her back.  
  
“The old me is gone,” she whispers to herself. “It’s time to be the me I’ve always wanted to be.” She stands up from her velvet stool and reaches across the bed to wake Anna. Her sister groans but doesn’t stir. “Sweetheart,” she tries, shoving her shoulder harder. Anna yawns and she stretches her legs, pointing her toes toward the bottom of the bed.  
  
“ElsIdonwannaleavethebed.” Anna throws her arms over her eyes and curls up on herself.  
  
“Anna,” Elsa says flatly, her chin held high. “I’m going to announce our marital status to the council this afternoon.”  
  
….  
  
Anna slowly uncurls herself and stares at Elsa.  
  
“And then I am going to tell Arendelle that our wedding will be on the twenty-first of June.” Anna opens her mouth and shuts it three times before Elsa finally smiles again. She looks like some sort of fish gasping for air, and Elsa thinks it is adorable.  
  
“You’re being serious?” Anna’s voice is small, and she looks as fragile as ancient glass. Elsa just nods, her smile growing larger. Anna puts a hand against her mouth and makes a sobbing noise before she launches at Elsa.  
  
“Ooof!” She nearly toppled them both backward over the carpet. Elsa hugs her back just as strongly while she jokingly says, “I’m not going to be able to do all of this if you break my neck!” Anna giddily shouts incomprehensible things into Elsa’s neck and Elsa starts laughing despite everything in the world looming over them right now. Elsa’s finally starting to feel free. It’s all about her and Anna. 'That’s all that matters. And if they get scolded or exiled, or tried for something, let it happen. I don’t even care anymore,' Elsa thinks with relief flooding the bottom of her skull.  
  
“Els I can’t believe this is happening,” Anna squeals. Elsa loves the fact that Anna manages to be so easygoing. It’s admirable and Elsa’s so lucky she has someone who can yank her out of the lowest possible lows as a sister and as more. It’s one of the most valuable things in her life. “Why June 21? Where? Who will be there? What are we going to wear?! Is Kristoff going to marry us?!” She got more frantic as she went on. Elsa kisses her head and sits her down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“The twenty-first because the twenty-first of August was the first day we kissed. June because it’s the closest we can do it while still having time to plan some things… also, I want it to be as soon as possible because I’m yearning to go to bed calling you my wife.” Anna’s eyes light up. “I was thinking my ice castle, Kristoff thought so too. Anyone who supports us may attend. I can make any dress you imagine yourself in. And no. Sorry. Kristoff will not be marrying us. Nor will any trolls,” Elsa huffs.  
  
“Everything you just said was perfect.”  
  
“ _You’re _perfect,” Elsa smiles, flicking her sister’s nose.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
“Thank you for making it out today on such short notice,” Elsa said in the most regal voice she could afford with the husk still deep in her throat from last night’s shouting. She was standing at the head of the twenty seat table with her hands behind her back, chin held high. She had asked Anna to wait outside for this one, even though her protests had been strong. Elsa didn’t want this to be emotional. She wanted to say what she needed to and move on.  
  
All twenty seats were filled with advisors and various other royalty from Arendelle’s most valuable and influential adversaries. These were the people she had to tell everything to. They simply had to know every move the other country or kingdom was making in order to decide whether they wanted to stay by the side of each other, or whether to pull out now. This was going to be tough, but Elsa was done being coy. She replayed the words in her mind while the men in the room all looked at her expectantly and somewhat rudely.  
  
“I plan on marrying a woman. Princess Anna specifically.” One man far in the back cleared his throat and covered his scowl with his hand. Elsa’s lip quivered but she fixed that by pursing her lips tight. “The subject of an heir is simple. I can make life from my magic. If that does not go as expected, I will adopt and fill out all of the paperwork I need to in order for them to reign purely.” Elsa looked at each man in the eye, cracking each of her ten knuckles behind her back before she tightly demands that, “If any of you have a problem with this, then I advise you to pull out of our partnership now. My mind will not be changed. And the future of Arendelle is bright and progressive--”  
  
“--Perhaps too progressive,” the longest partner says, a disgust clear on his face. His beard down to his stomach sways from side to side as he shakes his head.  
  
"As I said,” Elsa repeats firmly, brows coming in closer, “If you disapprove, your partnership can be broken.” The man cuts in again, an irritated sigh coming out of his wide mouth.  
  
“You realize certain partnerships in this room will also break because they are connected to us only through Arendelle, yes?”  
  
“Of _course _I realize.”  
  
“If you lose us, you and three other seats in this room lose us as well.” He stares at her dead in the eyes, and he starts to lean forward over the table, attempting to intimidate her. She takes it a step further by planting her palms on the table and keeping her mouth shut, nodding yes only once. He humph’s and stands up, dusting his hands off from nothing. “Consider us done.”  
  
“Thank you for your long and prosperous relationship.” He gives her a sharp look that she turns her head from, looking at everyone else’s faces. They all seem to be looking around, eyes pleading for someone to say something or make decisions for them. Elsa gets off the table and clasps her hands delicately in front of her. “If any of you return home and decide to share a similar sentiment with him, please send your letter of resignation specifically to me.” The men share nervous glances once again and the scraping of chairs and shuffling out is the last Elsa hears before she calls over her own advisor and gives him the orders to call a meeting with the town at noon. She sits down once everyone is gone and sighs for ten seconds straight.  
  
“Shit,” she laughs into the tense air. Her hair is pulled so tight it strains her forehead. She rubs at her temples but she immediately stiffens up when the door loudly creaks open. Anna’s head pops out behind it with a worried little smile. Elsa waves for her to come in and stands, holding her hand out for Anna who smiles a little wider and rushes toward Elsa. The second their hands touch, Elsa raises their conjoined hands above their heads and spins Anna around, earning a little surprised noise before hugging her sister from behind. Anna leans into it and Elsa kisses behind her ear.  
  
“Smooth. Just like you should be.”  
  
“I don’t even know what that means,” Elsa complains, kissing Anna’s ear again.  
  
“You’re the Prince Charming I always dreamed about,” Anna explained, waving a hand as if it was obvious.  
  
“Except I’m not a prince, a man, or charming.”  
  
“Oh you’re plenty charming,” Anna says in her higher-pitched bedroom voice. Elsa groans and tickles Anna’s sides until she’s squirming out of her hold. “What? You don’t want to have distracting but totally hot, totally good, totally heart-stopping sex before we reveal our big secret to Arendelle?” Elsa shrinks just slightly, but she’s proud of herself for not completely tuning it all out. She wrings her hands together and looks past her sister at a random spot on the red wall.  
  
“...Maybe kissing.” Anna squeaks and pumps her fist in the air. “But absolutely nothing more!” Anna whines and drops her head. “Oh just be lucky you’re getting a kiss.” Anna chuckles and grabs Elsa’s hands, roughly swinging them through maids and obstacles all the way up to Anna’s bedroom.  
  
“Okkk,” Anna sings, spinning around and dropping onto the bouncy backless chair. She pats the spot next to her and gives Elsa the biggest, toothiest smile in the world. Elsa’s heart sputters and an easiness seeps into her shoulders as she settles down next to her sister, quickly embracing her and surely ruining both their lipstick work. Elsa focuses completely on the feeling and within seconds feels an embarrassingly hot ache between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably and Anna smirked, making kissing way harder until they had to stop.  
  
“Oh leave me be,” Elsa pouted, fixing her dress by her knee. Anna smiled and took Elsa’s chin in between two fingers.  
  
“Never. I’m going to bug you every chance I get for the rest of our lives, snowflake.” Elsa gags and Anna chuckles.  
  
“Never call me that again,” Elsa argues, sticking her tongue out in distaste. Anna leans forward and takes that tongue in her mouth, sucking unexpectedly. Elsa shifts again and Anna grins from ear to ear. “Just keep kissing me,” Elsa needily demands, hungrily dipping Anna backward and pinning her down onto the couch.  
  
Noon  
  
Elsa took Anna for this one. It was a political strategy, knowing Anna had a pure and positive reputation among Arendellians, but it was also a personal choice. She needed Anna. Anna kept her grounded. They stood closely by each other’s side, hands clasped in front of themselves as they stood on a small raised podium Elsa made of ice in the center of the castle’s courtyard by the wide front doors. All of Arendelle was right here, right now. Elsa swallowed, the fear finally coming. The only thing that kept her straight was the little whisper of, “It’s ok Els,” right next to her ear.  
  
“Good afternoon. I’m overwhelming thankful you all made it.” Lots of people smile up at her and she shoots them half smiles back. “The Princess and I have news that we find to be urgent, and we would like you all to be aware of your rights beforehand. If you do not agree with something your Queen does, you may speak with other current Arendellian partnerships and reside there.” Some faces in the crowd seem worried and Elsa sways side to side before continuing. “You may also have me removed from the throne if enough of you try to overthrow me. Princess Anna will take my place in that circumstance until you do the same to her.” Elsa clears her throat, already feeling the strain from speaking so loudly. The crowd looks to be shifting and becoming slightly more irritable.  
  
“Do it now, Els,” Anna whispers out of the corner of her mouth. Elsa swallows before clasping her hands tighter. Her eyes focus on the clock tower in the center of town, high above the heads of everyone as she says, “The Princess and I are choosing to marry on the twenty-first of June. You will then have two Queens,” everyone loudly gasps and Elsa feels herself choking up. “The first set of two Queens ever in Europe, the first in Arendelle.” The crowd starts getting rowdier, all talking over each other and cutting Elsa off. She presses her tongue against the inside of her mouth and puffs up her chest. Anna can’t take the anxiety Elsa’s drowning in and holds Elsa’s upper arm tightly.  
  
“Your Majesty!” Someone shouts from the crowd. Elsa looks down at him with his tall black tophat and messy brown suit. “May we have permission to speak out?” She nods hesitantly. “This is so unexpected! It seemed you were to stay single until you had to marry but this is just--”  
  
“--Gross!” A young woman spat, rubbing her eyes. Elsa sucked in a breath and Anna worriedly soothed her with small words.  
  
“Didn’t it seem obvious to y’all?!” someone in the back shouted. “They walk around holding hands all the time!” A few tall men search with their eyes and start advancing toward the voice from the back.  
  
“Hey hey hey!” Anna shouts at them. They freeze but they give that person deathly glares, nostrils heaving. It starts getting especially out of hand when someone shouts,  
  
“What, are we supposed to ACCEPT this?! What’s next, beastiality?!” Elsa grits her teeth so hard her jaw burns and she flexes her fingers before repeating, don’t use your powers, again and again. “Wasn’t the Princess engaged to a man?!” The courtyard gets louder and louder and Elsa feels her control slipping away by the second. “We have an unfaithful Princess!” She chokes on her own breath and turns her back from the crowd, rubbing a shaking hand through her hair.  
  
“I can’t do this,” she whispers, eyes wide, breath uneven. She’s on the verge of a panic attack, and every shout urks her more and more. Anna puts her hand on her back, fingers tugging at the dress, and leans in close.  
  
“Els. You have to. I’m right here we ca--”  
  
“--YO!” Elsa and Anna look back and right behind the large crowd, there’s Kristoff, standing on Sven’s back with Olaf on his shoulders, his huge hands in the air. He looks nervous yet determined, his sharp jaw firm and tensed. “What am I hearing?! You guys really want to give them a hard time after all the crap they went through to SAVE YOU?!” The crowd, though overwhelming negative, mumble to one another in agreement. “Have they not proven how capable they are?! LOOK AROUND!” He waves his hands all over and everyone glances back and forth. “This place looks better than it ever has, am I right?” Anna lets go of Elsa and leans on the podium.  
  
“The Queen has successfully obtained more partnerships than any other King to this date,” she announces loudly.  
  
“Yeah!” Kristoff acknowledges, smiling thankfully at Anna. “So if she does end up losing a few supporters, she WILL find a way to make up for it!” Kristoff looks at a hasty Elsa and raises his brows in her way. She fixes her bangs and steps forward, holding Anna’s lower back.  
  
“The Princess and I have countless plans to better Arendelle if you could just look past our title. Believe me,” Elsa trembles, struggling in her mind whether to say these next words or not. The memory of her father telling her that her vulnerability is necessary comes back to her. Even if she’s hurt by him, she will always respect him. She holds Anna tightly against her side and Anna lets her with ease. “Believe me, I have struggled with this decision to tell myself that I…” she looks at Anna who’s smiling at her, her eyes bright and cheery and encouraging and comforting and everything Elsa’s ever wanted. “That I love this Princess more than anything or anyone in this world.” Elsa was humbled to hear a few quiet “awws” in the crowd. The way Anna and Elsa were looking at each other said it all, just like Anna always thought it would. The people of Arendelle (just over half) calmed down and starting with Kristoff, clapping echoed throughout Arendelle. Claps of acceptance, bitter or not, rang in the new era. Anna and Elsa could have cried. It was a release like no other to finally be out.  
  
Later that Night  
  
“Ahh, nngh! Els, ELS!” Anna was just about screaming into her pillows, face down on the bed with her hips in the air as Elsa pounded into her from the back with ice holding itself up around Elsa’s waist. They had both already finished twice but Elsa was insistent on making Anna finish one more time in a way they hadn’t tried before. Elsa was leaning her chest against Anna’s back with one hand on Anna’s waist and the other reaching around her torso to knead her breasts. “Oh m--HUNNG!--Jesus CHRIST, Els I h-have to--MMF--try this on you!” Anna’s palms were digging into the headboard as Elsa ruthlessly sped up.  
  
“That good?” Elsa panted slightly, kissing the skin she could reach around the top of Anna’s neck. She pulled out as far as she could before slamming back in. A popping noise inside of her sister made her panic, but Anna shouted over the top of it. “Did you get hurt?” Anna shook her head miserably against the pillow and knocked her forehead against it three times before begging,  
  
“Just don’t stop!” Elsa nervously chuckled and leaned back on her knees, dragging her nails down Anna’s side before letting that hand rest on the hip opposite of the hand already there. Elsa moves her pelvis in and pulls Anna’s waist back to meet her thrust. It hits deeper inside Anna than it has before and Anna’s face burns from the feeling. “F--fuuuh, nnn!” Anna makes a whine of embarrassment and Elsa quickly rectified it with a,  
  
“It’s ok. It’s ok, you can be loud sweetheart.”  
  
“It aches,” Anna groans, throwing her hips back into Elsa who breathes in, her own arousal coursing through her veins.  
  
“It hurts?” Elsa slows herself down, but Anna pushes against her lap anyway, a deep hiss coming from the back of Anna’s neck.  
  
“No it feels so good,” Anna gasps, pushing her arms against the headboard and barely letting Elsa move her hips. Elsa’s heart is pounding up to her throat and her eyes are narrowed in desire with her hair hanging slightly over her face. She leans forward to kiss Anna’s protruding spine, her breasts pressing up against Anna’s lower back, and she pushes in until their bodies are so tight she can’t move any further. Elsa doesn’t want this to end even though the hitching breath and sporadic twitches of Anna’s shoulders are telling her she won’t have much of a choice. She’s staring at the back of a red head, running her hands up and down Anna’s sides just thinking and thinking and thinking until words just burst from her uncontrollable mouth.  
  
“Gnnn, I love you so much,” Elsa barks, hugging her sister and moving her hips. “The past months have been perfect even when they weren’t just because you’re by my side. FINALLY, after all these dreadfully dull years I’ve lived.” Anna tries to hold in her moans to listen, knowing this is indeed unusual of Elsa to pour herself out like this. Their muscles were tingling under their skins. “I love you. I need you. I love you. I want you,” Elsa’s voice sounds like she’s going to cry even though her eyes are completely dry. Her right hand slips over her sister’s hip and she glides her thin fingers between Anna’s folds.  
  
“Mmm—NNN, Elssss!” Elsa’s muscles clench and she lifts herself up into Anna before leaning back again and rubbing Anna in circles while thrusting into her sister as fast as she can. Anna keeps an arm over her head so she doesn’t hit the headboard, and her mouth is permanently hanging open while she stutters over mix-matched sentences.  
  
“You’re perfect for me,” Elsa pants, rubbing down hard on Anna’s enlarged clitoris. “I swore I’d never love another person like this,” Anna cuts her off with a loud moan. “You’re the only exception for me, Anna.” Her sister moans so aggressively it almost sounds like she’s sobbing. She’s trying to catch her breath while her frame is shaking under Elsa’s hands. Her body releases like a broken dam and she’s clamping down on the ice toy so intensely Elsa can’t even pull out.  
  
“Holy SHIT Elsa!” Anna’s laughing and coughing, hands clutching everything possible on the bed, distracting themselves. Elsa finally pulls out and waves her hand to make the toy disappear. Elsa smiles freely, at her sister whose body is contorted with every body part seeming to face a different direction. They’re both feeling the slightly-dried stickiness between their legs but they’re choosing to ignore it. Elsa flops down onto her side and Anna snuggles up against her chest, wrapping herself and Elsa up in the sheets dirtied from over an hour of unadulterated love and affection.  
  
“You looked beautiful,” Elsa said softly, kissing the top of her sister’s head.  
  
“You felt beautiful-er.” Anna squirms between Elsa’s arms wrapped around her back and bumps her nose with her sister’s, their pillows blocking one of their eyes. “You were so brave today.” The woman being spoken to looks down at Anna’s clavicle with a weary smile.  
  
“You too,” Elsa tries to deflect.  
  
“No. You. Not me. You handled it all,” she reminds the Queen, kissing her pouty lips. “You’re amazing,” she says, exasperated and shaking her head in awe. Elsa gives her a coy smile and tries her hardest not to let the compliment bounce off her again. It looks tough seeing as how Elsa is biting her lip, making Anna feel distracted in all sorts of ways all over again. They both look at the clock past the foot of the bed. Eleven-Thirty PM. Elsa wraps her arms around Anna’s back and kisses all over her chest before Elsa gives her a wonderfully hopeful look and Anna giggles against her fiance's mouth. “One more time?” Elsa nods excitedly and has Anna on her back within a second.  
____


	13. Meeting in a New Light

  
Elsa was sitting in her study after finishing a rather annoying letter she had Kai send out regarding questions from unattached kingdoms. They had no business even asking since they had declined her (rather generous) proposals of partnership in the past. She wondered if a neatly written, FUCK YOU, would be alright. She grinned at her slick purple dip-pen she was twirling in her hand. 'Anna’s gotten to me,' she thought, watching the ink glide around the tip. A hesitant call of her name comes from the other side of the door. She clears her throat before her sister enters in a jaw dropping dress with one shoulder on and the other off.  
  
“You look adorable,” Elsa blurts, standing up with a start, making Anna swallow her words and blow her a kiss. She did it with her left hand, showing off the engagement ring she can proudly wear on her finger at last. Elsa had a pleasant shiver run down her spine and she smiles at the sight. “Your ring looks lovely as well.” She takes a couple of wide steps forward in a very awkward Anna-like way and pokes her sister’s nose. “So does your face,” she pokes her stomach, “and your figure, and—“ she tickles Anna’s side and gets a jittery Anna bouncing around in her arms while Anna coughs out _OFF! NO! Dn’t--STOP! _Which Elsa responds to with a, “Oh DON’T stop?” She tickles her harder and Anna yelps before ducking under Elsa’s arms and scurrying off a few feet away.  
  
“Well _you’re _in a mood today. A good one! I’ll take it.”  
  
“You better take it,” Elsa jokes, strolling over to Anna and leaning into her sister’s ear, licking the shell of it. Anna closes her eyes at the feeling. “Just like you graciously take my fi—“  
  
“—Ahhhh,” Anna shivers violently and grabs Elsa’s arms to steady herself. She looks at Elsa bashfully. “Hold that thought. I’m gonna need to be capable of speech in order to tell you the next thing.”  
  
“No fun,” Elsa huffs, eyes narrow but not quite heavy looking. She’s been doing a lighter dusty purple instead of the deep cool one she used for so long. Anna shakes her head and kisses Elsa, who tips her backward, relishing in the little squeak Anna gives her before standing them upright again.  
  
“Be good!” Anna chides humourfully, wagging a finger. Elsa tries to bite that finger with a nom nom nom and Anna laughs into a kiss. “Northuldra, Ryder’s place,” Elsa immediately notices she left out Honeymaren and panics internally. “They want to visit Arendelle…” Elsa nods slowly and brings a hand up to the side of her neck. 'That means Honeymaren is going to realize Anna wasn’t just my girlfriend like she introduced herself as.' Anxiety itches the back of her neck and she rolls out her shoulder. “The idea of merging might help them. ...And us. We need some new allies.”  
  
“They wouldn’t like that,” Elsa insists, turning to the side and reaching behind herself to lean on her bulky desk.  
  
“Have you asked?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Recently?”  
  
“Well no,” Elsa answers distractedly, fingers tapping her paperwork. “I haven't seen them in quite a few months. I’ve been… you know, wedding planning. Sort of.”  
  
“And I haven’t?” Anna leans forward and flicks Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa shakes her head insistently. “I’m kidding. Trust me I understand you’re busy. It IS June first today after all.” Anna claps her hands together and bounces on her heels with a huge toothy smile. “Twenty days Els!” Elsa cracks a small smile and hugs Anna’s side, fingers running over her sister’s hips.  
  
“I’m not quite sure how to tell them… about us.” Elsa rubs her own neck and shifts side to side.  
  
“Well it can’t be as hard as telling the whole world,” Anna says sincerely. Elsa can’t argue that.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
A defiant looking Yelana with about four other Northuldrans come stalking through the center of Arendelle where Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are already waiting. Arendellians either greet the guests kindly or walk the opposite way. 'At least it isn’t just me they do that to,' Elsa thinks pensively. Anna and Kristoff had been skirting around the water fountain talking to anyone who’d listen, but Elsa had been running over every possible way she could greet and talk to Honeymaren and the rest of them. Mostly Honeymaren though. She was wringing her hands together and her foot was tapping the stone below her. 'Just relax. She’s a lot like Anna, just talk and she’ll listen.' She finally spots Honeymaren (and Elsa can finally catch her breath) who looked to be distracted by Ryder before she turned her head the Queen’s way. Her brown eyes were immediately locked onto Elsa’s shy blue’s.  
  
Honeymaren has a way about her. She’s so intense, even just watching her stroll over like some kind of rare cat can either make you incredibly turned on, or incredibly nervous. Elsa tried not to feel either one. Honeymaren and the rest were getting closer and closer, and 'I should really be walking towards her right about now.' Elsa flattens out her skirt before snapping her fingers at Anna and Kristoff who give each other put off looks at the gesture. Elsa didn’t notice, she was still staring right at Honeymaren who’s giving her the most suggestive smirk possible. Elsa didn’t hear the volatile huff from the back of Anna’s mouth. Kristoff worriedly looks between the two sisters and bites his tongue.  
  
“Elsa,” he whispers loudly. 'This idiot is not about to pull something, right? Ugh I’m gonna kill her if she gets into a fight with Anna so soon before their big day!' Kristoff rubs his huge hand over his face. In the past month or two, he and Elsa had been rapidly growing closer as friends (which he totally never saw coming). Even Anna noticed, and she sweetly encouraged Kristoff to keep it up, even giving him ideas for what to ask Elsa about or where to go with her every once in awhile. Anna kind of loved it, seeing the awkwardness between the two was sometimes her favorite part of the day. 'I’m such a jerk,' Anna thought with playful conceitedness. Elsa doesn’t answer, she’s already ten steps ahead of them. Elsa was clearly going in to greet Honeymaren first, but Yelana somehow deviously stepped in between the two, forcing Elsa to take a step back.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Yelana greeted, holding her hand out which Elsa actively shook.  
  
“Hello,” she greeted back, clearing her throat. Her eyes drifted back up to Honeymaren’s but the intensity of those eyes was throwing her off so her gaze shot back down to Yelana. “Good to see you all again. I have a proposition for Northuldra once you all get settled in.” Yelana chuckled and waved to Anna who gave a distracted wave right back. Anna was glaring daggers at Honeymaren who spitefully smirked right back at her. Kristoff was covering his face. 'Women,' he huffed, feeling like his body temperature went up about fifty degrees from the stress of it all.  
  
“You want to partner with us?” Elsa nodded assertively and Yelana wrinkled her lips. “Well I have some questions about what that would entail.”  
  
“Of course,” Elsa answered, her stupidly uncontrollable eyes went back to Honeymaren who she flinched at when she saw the sharpness of her gaze in Anna’s direction. Elsa turned her head back to Anna who looked incredibly hot, Elsa thought coyly, but also entirely peeved. She seemed rigid and uncomfortable and very unlike herself. Elsa was a little worried to say the least.  
  
“I heard that was your girlfriend,” Yelana rather boldly said. Elsa’s heart leapt instinctively, and she looked around as if to see if anyone heard who could scold her. 'It’s still hard to hear that word, even if I’ve come to accept that part of me.'  
  
“Fiance,” Anna corrected, putting her hand against Elsa’s shoulder possessively. Elsa gave herself a point for not shrugging it off. Honeymaren rolled her eyes and Elsa’s face burned at the near growl that came from her sister in response. Elsa quickly clasped her hands over her lap and pointed her head back to the castle.  
  
“How about you all look around before we head back at…” Elsa looked at the clock in the center of town, it was one PM exactly. “Head back in thirty minutes. We have a late lunch prepared with more than enough food for everyone.” Anna had told her smiling more would help ease tension, so Elsa mimicked one. And who would’ve guessed, Anna was right. 'I should tell Anna to give herself a pat on the back later.' The Northuldrans looked at each other with small grins before accepting with gracious thank you’s and general excitement. Yelana got caught up talking to someone Elsa guesses is her version of an advisor and Anna roughly pulls Elsa against her side.  
  
“IfyoutalktoherIswear--” Anna hisses against Elsa's pinkend ear. Elsa gives her sister a hasty smile because Honeymaren was already walking this way. She had the nerve to greet Elsa with a pat on the arm.  
  
“Hey. Been missing you, buddy.” Anna takes a sharp exhale and Elsa is going to burst from this awkwardness. Elsa looks down at Honeymaren’s dress. It’s traditional to their culture, Elsa had already picked up on that, but it seemed like she went out of her way to sow new patterns and colors into the tan hems and along the flowy sleeves. Blue. Just blue.  
  
“Hi,” Elsa answers tightly, fingers cramping up by her side. Her sister and Honeymaren just wouldn’t stop glaring at each other and Elsa realized they were going to get nowhere in this environment. “Will you give me a moment? Please?” Honeymaren gives her a confused look before throwing a hand in the air nonchalantly.  
  
“Sure.” She walks over to Ryder who’s chatting it up with Kristoff, stuffing their faces with chocolate from Mrs. Kiddo’s pastry shop. Elsa spins on her heels and grabs Anna’s elbow, pulling her to the side in between a shoe shop and a jewelry store.  
  
“Elsa she is--”  
  
“--I know,” Elsa bleats. Anna’s scowling and Elsa rubs the sides of her arms, leaning in close. “I know. I’m going to have to say something, aren’t I?”  
  
“Oh no no no,” Anna chuckles aggravatedly, pressing her hand against her chest. “Let me!” Elsa winces.  
  
“Sweetheart…” That’s all Elsa has to say to make Anna pull herself together again. I’m being silly, Anna admits to herself.  
  
“Fine. But I am NOT leaving you two alone.” Elsa nods and presses her tongue against the inside of her lip. Anna starts swaying her knee side to side and looking at the rocky pavement. They’re jammed into the tight alley, almost nose to nose that smells like cherry licorice from down the road.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Elsa nudges her nose against Anna’s cheek and Anna turns her head away. “Hey,” Elsa forces it this time, tipping Anna’s chin toward her. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” Her voice is gentle, only Anna ever gets to hear it this way. She looks up at Elsa with wrinkled brows and brings her hands up to the pale skin on her sister’s chest, just above her breasts.  
  
“You two look pretty good together…” Anna starts, lip quivering. Elsa sighs and quickly presses a kiss to Anna’s forehead.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Elsa insists, holding her sister’s waist tighter and pulling her closer. Anna looks fragile, picking at Elsa’s dress, biting her lip. “Anna, come on. I hardly know her.” Elsa’s trying to be pragmatic, and she continues to spout off things she finds reassuring, but Anna isn’t taking it. She seals her lips before she tugs Anna out with her again, dragging her behind as she taps Honeymaren on the shoulder. 'PHEW. OK. Just say it. Justttt say it, Elsa.'  
  
“Hey,” Honeymaren purs. Elsa ignores her.  
  
“Enough of the flirting,” Elsa says flatly, holding in her anxiety expertly somehow. Both Honeymaren and Anna widen their eyes. Kristoff and Ryder look over and pretend not to be listening with chocolate over the edges of their mouths. “Anna and I are going to wed in just twenty days and nothing has ever felt more right.” A few people walking nearby stop in their tracks, obviously listening in. Elsa ignores it, too focused on her words and the way Anna is looking up at her with her cute glossy lips slightly parted. “No one’s more right and nothing can change that.”  
The spectators (except for two who roll their eyes in distaste) lightly clap out of respect for their Queen and soon to be second Queen. Elsa gets a little red and takes Anna’s other hand to look at her ring that shimmers in the sun. They forget where they are and give each other those starry little smiles they only save for themselves.  
  
“Dammit,” Honeymaren whines, messily dragging her fingers over her scalp. “God I need a woman who’d look at me like that.” It breaks Anna and Elsa’s reverie and they chuckle awkwardly at the people around them before turning back to Honeymaren who’s dramatically holding her heavy head. Honeymaren opens one eye into a slit and looks at Anna. “How’d you get so lucky?”  
  
“We were born for each other.” Elsa almost gags on what that implies but pretends it’s innocent like Anna’s going for. Anna’s staring at her dreamily, falling forward slightly, and Elsa grins before checking the time. It had only been fifteen minutes.  
  
“How about we show you around?” She waves to Ryder finally, who goes in for a palm burning high five. Anna laughs and Elsa scolds her before Honeymaren follows behind them with Ryder and Kristoff standing on opposite sides. Honeymaren rubs her forehead. Talk about cock-blocking, she thinks exhaustedly, flinching when Ryder accidentally shoves chocolate into her face. SLAP!  
  
“OW!” Ryder yelps, rubbing his shoulder that she just decked. Kristoff chuckles and reaches over Honeymaren to pat his friend.  
  
“Man, you’re a lot like Anna.” He freezes when both women in question were giving him looks that could kill. He chuckled awkwardly and Elsa shook her head at him with the smallest of grins. After a few minutes of walking around, Ryder and Kristoff split off to go see Sven, and to Elsa’s utmost surprise, Anna and Honeymaren were both huddled around Olaf near the castle gate. Olaf was loving the attention, twirling around and spewing out overloads of information he’s been learning from Anna and Elsa. The two took turns every night reading him books from Elsa’s bookshelf. Elsa blushes, her hip against the side of the four foot railing on the brick bridge, covering her face at the memory of Olaf accidentally grabbing that very specific and highly inappropriate book at the bottom of her shelf. Of course it was with her instead of Anna. 'It would be just my luck of course.' Elsa awkwardly shivers and gets in closer to the three of them who are bent over looking at a caterpillar on the ground.  
  
“Hey get outta here little guy,” Honeymaren says sweetly, bending to her knees and lifting it up.  
  
“OH! OH! Let me touch her!” Olaf shouts, flailing his stick arms around while Anna rubs his head. Honeymaren looks at Anna as if to ask whether that’s alright, and Anna smiles and nods. She holds her hand out to Olaf like she’s giving him a gift, and he aaaw’s at it before gently touching it with one of his three fingers. “It’s so fuzzy and cute and warm and--” Olaf never stops and Elsa chuckles under her breath. 'Definitely got that from Anna.' Yelana comes up behind Elsa and asks,  
  
“Ready to go in?” Elsa nods and Anna looks to have heard, standing up and settling Olaf down, who’s still petting the caterpillar. Elsa, Yelana, and a few others are heading toward the gate, and Elsa calls back to Anna.  
  
“Coming?” Anna looks over at Honeymaren who’s looking at her expectantly.  
  
“We’ll be there in a little bit.” She looks down at Olaf and leans closer to him. “Hey go with Elsa please? I’ll be there soon.” Olaf pouts before saying goodbye to the caterpillar and reaching out for Elsa’s hand. Elsa looks a little worried but Olaf is already dragging her forward.  
  
“Are we gonna have to brawl this out?” Honeymaren says skittishly, standing up with Anna. “I don’t wanna mess up my hair right before a fancy lunch.” Anna gives her a half-hearted laugh and adjusts her dress over her shoulder again. Honeymaren can sense the agitation and leans both arms over the bridge railing, looking off into the expansive waters that stretch far into the horizon where the sun is high and warm. She loved summer. “Sorry about earlier,” she starts quietly, sighing. “Tacky. I was being weird. I guess I’m just really lonely.” For the first time today Honeymaren looks genuinely uncomfortable and down, so Anna leaps next to her and roughly pats her back.  
  
“No no no! It’s fine--well it isn’t… But I get it she’s so cute and beautiful and nice and never knows when to tell someone to stop--well except for today I was surprised. But anyway I’m sure you have lots of people interested in you cuz you’re pretty cuteandseemniceandlookgreatand--” Honeymaren grins and raises a hand up.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright,” Honeymaren interrupts calmly. Anna’s rolling her eyes at herself with her head turned away, cursing this gift of rambling that never seems to get better andit’ssoannoyingIhateitsomuch-- “Are you her sister?” Anna chokes and awkwardly pats her hips, dusting nothing off but a piece of innocent lint.  
  
“What would um, hah. What would make you say that?” Anna chides herself for not just saying no. She may as well have screamed yes right then. UGHHHHHHHH!  
  
“Well I’ve spent a lot of time gawking at her,” Honeymaren looks at her chipped nails through her lashes and groans. “I’m pretty sure I’d be able to see the resemblance.” Anna doesn’t say anything, and she just stands there like a sitting duck. 'Oh God Elsa’s going to kill me for screwing this up.' Honeymaren looks at her again and sucks her teeth. “Also she never shut up about how amazing her sister was. And the way she was looking at you… it made you seem like you were the most special person in the whole world.” Honeymaren drops her head against her arms and sighs loudly. “God I’m such a hopeless romantic!” Anna swallows and slowly reaches out for Honeymarens’s back.  
  
“I was the same way… before,” Anna starts with a soft crook of her lips. Honeymaren looks up at her with a devastated look and Anna continues, letting her thumb rub Honeymaren’s shoulder. “All I ever wanted was a Prince to come and snatch me up and take me away to some magicalll place. Every game her and I played together involved me getting rescued because, ‘LOVE conquers all,’ I thought.” Anna laughs and Honeymaren smiles a bit, looking up at Anna with tender eyes. “Elsa always shouted, ‘Anna the whole town is in ashes. HOW IS LOVE GOING TO SAVE US?!’ Every. Single. Time.” The two of them laughed, eyes crinkled. They gave each other friendly smiles and Anna reached up to fix a piece of Honeymaren’s hair. “Well… I’m older now and I still think love conquers all. Even if it’s hard. The only thing that got me through my hardest times was Elsa.” Anna drags her fingers across the stone by her waist and sniffs. Anna feels warmer, even when the sun is beating on her, the way Elsa can light up her whole day (let alone life) is stronger than any star. The irony wasn’t lost on her.  
  
“You love her so much,” Honeymaren says, breaking Anna out of her own head. “It makes me happy, I dunno why. You just seem so right for each other.” Anna gives her a hug which makes Honeymaren chuckle. GGR-rww. Anna and Honeymaren look down at their stomachs. “Food sounds good right about now.”  
  
When they finally step into the dining room, it was clear to Anna that Elsa hadn’t been talking to anyone else since her eyes were only on her food. The second Elsa heard the door creak, she pushed her chair back and Anna waved for her to stay seated. Elsa sat down begrudgingly and set her napkin over her lap again. All of the others in the room were loudly talking with mouthfuls of food. It made Anna happy to see the almost every chair filled. 'God I missed this.' Honeymaren pulls Anna’s seat out for her and bows her head dramatically.  
  
“Your Majesty,” she says sleazily, earning a sharp scolding from Yelana. Anna and her laugh anyway, and Anna plays it up, raising a hand to her chest and lifting her chin.  
  
“Oh my,” Anna starts, making her voice high-pitched and silly. “I have never been so dazzled!” She sits down like the clumsy mess she is, nearly tripping into her seat backward, and Honeymaren sits down next to her, chuckling into her fist. Elsa looks very confused and not nearly as entertained. Anna reaches over to her sister’s hand set on the table and rubs her fingers with her soft thumb. “Hey….”  
  
“Um. Hi.”  
  
“We’re good now,” Anna reassures her quietly. Honeymaren’s busying herself picking foods and dropping them onto her gold-rimmed plate. Elsa still seems a bit awkward, but Anna’s attention is directed back toward Honeymaren who’s asking Ryder what hand the knife goes in. Anna nudges her and quietly shows her, cutting the meat on her own plate and bringing it up to her mouth. Honeymaren and Ryder clear their throats and do the same.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
“I never expected this would happen,” Yelana explained, waving for her people to follow her out into the castle courtyard. “I had you pegged as the running away type.” Elsa was a little peeved at the word choice but she didn’t interrupt. Elsa was still riding high on her ability to get Northuldra to finally agree to partner with Arendelle. They even made plans of creating an easy path between the two places for easier transportation of goods. Yelana even agreed to a few renovations Elsa and her advisor suggested.  
“Well it seems you’ve settled down here for good.”  
  
“I still plan on traveling. What’s a Queen if not experienced in things outside of her own land?” Yelana nodded happily and shook Elsa’s hand rather roughly. “Well, I suppose we’ll be seeing you.” Yelana hummed and looked back at Kai who was way behind them. Elsa caught that suggestive smirk and a disturbed shiver rolled down her back. I don’t need to know.  
  
Honeymaren and Anna stumble out of the castle giggling like best friends, and Ryder and Kristoff are following not far behind. Elsa feels weirdly out of place, standing alone and watching. Anna peels her eyes away from Honeymaren and smiles brightly at her sister. She nudges the others over to Elsa who finds herself trying to look anywhere but at them. 'Why can’t I be normal for ten seconds of my life?' Anna surprises her with a kiss to the head before entertangling their arms and leaning into Elsa’s side.  
“Anna’s pretty awesome,” Honeymaren declares, smiling at Elsa and Anna both.  
  
“Why thank you! You’re pretty ok yourself.”  
  
“I can’t believe how much art you’ve made!” Honeymaren shouts. Anna shimmies her shoulders.  
  
“Oh well I had lots of time.” Elsa still feels a little sting at the thought. “We should draw together sometime! I’d love to see your work.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Honeymaren gatefully agrees, checking over her shoulder to see Yelana waving for her and Ryder to leave. “Alright… well see you guys.” She sounds a little sad, so Anna sntaches her up into a bone crushing hug. Ryder sneaks in next to Elsa and whispers,  
  
“I got a feeling Anna is all I’m gonna be hearing about for dayssss.” Honeymaren glares at him and grabs him by his collar and drags him with her.  
  
“See you around, Elsa,” both Ryder and Honeymaren say. Elsa waves timidly and watches Ryder frantically wave to Kristoff and Anna before turning his head toward the shed Sven is in. “BYE SVEN!!!” All of their ears cry at the volume of that hollar and Kristoff smirks like a proud dad.  
  
“I like that guy,” Kristoff declares, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.  
  
“You SURE you aren’t gonna be getting married next?” Anna teases him, leaning into his shoulder and he drops his arms, turning his back to her.  
  
“Oh stop,” he pouts before his eyes light up. “Crap!” Kristoff gets on his knees in front of Elsa who looks down at him with a raised brow. He clasps his hands over each other and holds them up to her. “PLEASE tell me you asked them to send over some more reindeer?!” Elsa shrugs nonchalantly and looks off to the side.  
  
“Maybe,” she says with a smirk.  
  
“REALLY?!” Kristoff jumps off the floor and wraps her up in a tight hug. She groans and tries getting out of it, frazzled. “You’re the best friend ever!”  
  
“Sure, until Ryder shows up again,” Elsa says with a pretend edge to her voice. Kristoff didn’t hear it though, he was too busy shouting at Anna about how great more reindeer will be. Anna watched Elsa the whole time.  
____


	14. You're Here Now, Els

  
It was June twentieth. And GEEZ was Anna excited. She was prancing around the castle like it was the first time she’d ever seen it. She was excitedly shouting at every maid, making them drop their things and sputter apologies she wasn’t standing still enough to hear. Her and Elsa had everything planned to a tee. They went over things daily, and Elsa had double checked every plan about a dozen to two dozen times extra. It made Anna feel so special not just because it was Elsa finally expressing her excitement, but it was also because it was showing how ready Elsa was for the commitment. Every night since the announcement to Arendelle, Elsa went on and on in bed, holding Anna all the while like she was the most precious thing in the world. Anna wrapped her arms around herself at the thought. 'Can anyone be more adorable?'  
  
It was Elsa’s turn to be Queen today so Anna knew she may be held up. They both decided to ease the load of royal work by switching on and off who does what each day, and Anna had insisted that Elsa was to never touch a single piece of paperwork on Sundays. That was the only day she, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf could do whatever they wanted. Last week that meant going to Northuldra. Anna still couldn’t get over Honeymaren’s sowing work. As she walked in front of Olaf's newly painted purple door, she peeked her head in silently. She had to grab her heart at the sight. Olaf and Elsa were playing in a big puddle of snow just like she and Elsa had as kids.  
  
"Mom! Catch!" And then Olaf threw the ball of snow that looked like Sven way too far out to even catch. It made Elsa sigh and Anna had to cover her mouth to keep her giggle in. The two inside the room still had no idea Anna was even there. That explains why instead of pretending to be stern with Olaf like Elsa usually was, she was softening up, making him a new Sven and delicately placing it in his twig hands.  
  
"Don't break this one, alright?"  
  
Anna smiled to herself and fixed her hair behind her ear as she stealthily shut the door. She had stumbled down the hall she usually stayed away from, but today her mind wasn’t really there with her physical body (which isn’t too unusual). Her feet just stopped on their own, and she mentally snapped her fingers to get out of her own head. She looked up; she was standing in front of her parents’ door. Her stomach sank.  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
A cool breeze floated her way from the hall around the corner and she found herself staring at the knob when she shouted,  
  
“Elsa?!” Quick footsteps followed and Elsa rounded the corner, worriedly rushing to her side and grabbing her hand.  
  
“What’s…?” She’s assuming Elsa realized where they were much quicker than she had, and she felt Elsa breathe against her cheek. “Did you hear something?” Anna shook her head no.  
  
….  
  
“I could go fetch the key.” Elsa didn’t need a reaction. She left swiftly, almost running to go get it. She came back to see Anna still standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, leaning her weight back on one foot with a contemplative look on her face. Elsa handed Anna the key, letting her decide whether to open it or not. Anna gave her sister a worried look that she countered with a confident kiss. Their lips were pressed firmly together, and Anna let herself get lost in the kiss for a moment, purposefully throwing all of her weight against Elsa’s front. Elsa held her tight, trapping the key between Anna’s hip and her palm. Anna rubbed up and down Elsa’s arms, sucking her bottom lip liberally. She blindly reached for the key, and Elsa gave it to her gently. They pulled apart slowly, and Anna rested her forehead against Elsa’s.  
  
“Stay right next to me,” Anna pleaded, holding the key against her chest.  
  
“Always.” Anna didn’t look behind her, but she jammed the key into the hole after missing once, and she pressed another kiss to Elsa’s lips to give herself courage. They both looked at the glass knob with unease while Anna shoved the door open. The room had been fixed back to what it looked like before. Elsa took care of it. She felt too responsible, and Anna knew she shouldn’t try telling her to leave it all broken up like it was (even though she thought her parents deserved that). It had been really uncomfortable explaining what happened in there, Anna can say that much. The only things that couldn’t be saved were their parents’ first crowns. Elsa felt particularly awful about that.  
  
A humming was coming from the room, and even though it was dark, Elsa and Anna immediately noticed the blue silhouettes sitting at the chess table far into the room. Elsa held Anna to her side and closed the door behind them. Their parents looked up and smiled weerily, politely stopping their game and keeping their hands on their laps. Anna looked to be the one struggling the most with this, her brows being tight as knots. Elsa took a breath before speaking.  
  
“Mother, Father. Tomorrow is the day.” They smiled at each other before standing. It would be the perfect time to hug, but they didn’t push it. Their ice bodies shone in the slits of light coming in through the blinds not covered by heavy drapes.  
  
“Are you both happy?”  
  
“Happier than ever,” Elsa sung, hugging Anna tight to her chest. Elsa leaned into Anna’s ear and whispered, “You should say something. I have a feeling this is one of the last chances we’ll have.” Anna held Elsa a little tighter before letting go and talking to her feet.  
  
“I’m still upset,” she crisply said, reaching for Elsa’s freezing hand again. The hand warmed the second she touched it. 'I think Elsa was just hiding her fear. She did it for me.' Anna feels a bubble of courage and she grasps for it. It nearly slips out of her reach before she forces it to stay with her. “But I’m going to forgive you.” She finally looks them in their glassy eyes again. “I don’t want to be upset about it forever, you know?” Anna shrugs and brushes her elbow against Elsa’s. She tries to keep her words from being discursive, and continues to use as few words as possible. She knows she needs to get this out before her brain starts going off in every single direction and 'UGH I’m doing it right now!'  
  
“We love you two more than anything.”  
  
“I know,” both Anna and Elsa say.  
  
“We...um, we miss you too,” Anna responds quietly. Her parents just look so happy and airy, and it makes Anna forget herself just for a moment. She holds her arms out and their parents shoot her a questioning look. “Don’t make me say it!” Elsa chuckles and waves for them to move in. They do so feverishly, their Father growling at them like they were kids and scooping them up in his arms.  
“Ahh,” Elsa protests, moving her hair from getting tugged. It was no use. Her father purposefully ran his hand through her hair and she hissed at him. Anna laughed and their mother came up from behind, hugging the three. It was bizarre, feeling this again. Their bodies were bigger than when they were kids and they were almost the same heights as their parents. It had just been so long… but Anna kind of loved it. She nuzzled her head against her mother’s shoulder and mewled. They all closed their eyes, even though it wasn’t particularly warm. The reminder of death. It stung Anna’s heart, and this was a big reason she wished not to see them again. It hurt. Knowing they were gone and that one day Elsa would be too. Anna had to shake it from her mind.  
  
“We’re sorry,” their parents said emphatically. “We made lots of mistakes that will never mend,” Iduna says, grazing her fingers over Anna’s face. “There is not a moment we don’t think about you, though. And we will never forget you. We just want you two to be the happiest you can ever be.” Anna didn’t doubt it one bit. She hugged her parents tighter, keeping her eyes screwed shut to keep from letting tears slip. They say more, but it all comes off as incoherent to Anna, she’s too busy drowning in the closeness she’s being blessed with to hear anything. She vaguely makes out another _I love you _, and then the warmth dissipates. She opens her eyes and it’s just her and Elsa, standing in the shadows of the light. Alone.  
  
Anna’s breath hitches painfully, and her chest spasms. Elsa’s looking at her worriedly, like Anna’s fragile and 'I hate that. I hate that she’s right.' Anna’s eyes are so cloudy, water filling them up. There’s no warning, it all comes at once. She completely bursts, falling to her knees in front of Elsa with her hands covering her face. She’s sobbing so loudly, unable to even breathe anymore. Snot and tears mix, and her ears are clogged up with her throat swelling dangerously. Elsa gets on her knees right in front of her, holding Anna’s involuntarily rocking body.  
  
“Try to breathe for me,” she cooed, kissing Anna’s head over and over. “It’s ok. It’s ok, Anna. I’m here.” Anna lunges forward, crashing her body into Elsa’s chest, holding her like she’s the only thing she has because--  
  
“--You ARE all I have Els!” She inhales jaggedly. “I n-SNIF--NEVER--hick! Got-t-to--SNIFF--hold you wh--HICK they--SNIFF--died!” Her words were barely articulate, Elsa had to really struggle to make out every syllable. She just knew Anna was clearly grieving the death of them all over again. The difference this time was that Elsa was right next to her, and--  
  
“--I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured softly, holding Anna’s face against her shoulder and running her fingers through her hair. “It’s ok, Anna.”  
  
“You’re really here,” Anna heaved, pressing her wet face against Elsa’s cheek. Anna tries speaking again but it just comes out as jumbled cries with needy touches all over Elsa’s body. Elsa holds her in her arms, back against the foot of their parents' bed, and pets Anna until she quiets down. 'What she always wanted,' Elsa thought melancholily. 'I’m finally able to be what she needs and wants. I’m absolutely honored.'  
  
Later that Night  
  
Anna had tried her hardest to get back to the happy-go-lucky attitude she was known for, but it had been a little hard. Even then, she still appreciated how Elsa was treating her. The older sister forced her to stay by her side everywhere she went, and she even surprised her with a huge box of white and dark chocolate. Both of their favorites. They fed it to each other while sitting on the ledge of the fountain in the center of town, and any looks they may have gotten can be damned. She took Anna to ride on the back of her water nook that she crystalized, being sure to have Anna sit between her legs to get the best view. It was amazing, seeing the sun fall down the horizon while riding the water like that. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
After Elsa went out of her way to wash Anna in the bath, they put Olaf to bed with tentative head rubs. Once they settled into Anna’s bed, Anna set her ring on her bedside table in the dish Elsa made her to look like a heart. Taking the ring off reminded her that tomorrow was the day. 'It was going to be the start of forever, even though forever started a long time ago for us,' Anna thought with a loose smile. She blew out the candle by her but Elsa kept hers on, watching Anna’s every move. Anna finally laid down, rolling onto her side to face Elsa.  
  
“Hey. I love you,” Elsa said pointedly, her arm tucked under her head.  
  
“I love you more.”  
  
“No way,” Elsa rebuked. Anna smiled faintly and Elsa (still looking quite concerned like she had for most of today) decided to sit up and pull her nightgown off. Anna raised a brow. Her eyes went straight to Elsa’s gorgeous hanging breasts.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“It’s the only thing left I can think of to make you feel better.” Anna nodded slowly and raised the bedsheets to peek underneath. Yep. She’s totally naked. Anna hates to admit she blushed when she’s seen this more times than she can count in the months they’ve been together.  
  
“That’s really hot but you already did make me feel better today.” Elsa wrinkles her lip and lays back down, her breasts still above the covers. Anna couldn’t focus on anything else visually.  
  
“Really? You seemed depressed no matter what I did.” Anna kisses Elsa and lets her hand rest against a breast, squeezing just a little. Elsa’s eyes flutter and Anna feels arousal quickly warming up her waist.  
  
“I’m definitely sad, but you kept my head above water just like you always do,” Anna says sweetly. Elsa runs her hand over Anna’s side. “I’m glad we got to see them one last time.” Elsa nodded. “...Tomorrow’s the day.” Anna’s face lights up and so does Elsa’s. “I’m so nervous!” She squeaks it out and Elsa laughs quietly.  
  
“I’m pleased with how my dress came out,” Elsa interjects, lacing her fingers with Anna’s below their chins. Elsa and Anna agreed that was the one thing they’d hide from each other. All the other plans for food, decorations, invites, were all up to the two of them. Anna went to the local bride shop instead of ordering her materials to the castle and having special tailors do it for her. She always liked the look of Arendelle better than any other place anyway.  
  
“You’re going to look so so so cute,” Anna blurts, her voice getting higher pitched again. “Hey you know I’ve always wondered, you don’t really seem like the kind of person who’d be so into dresses but you are. How come?”  
  
“Am I supposed to wear suits?” Elsa grins. “I’d look far worse in one,” she says, looking up at the bed post in thought.  
  
“You’d look hot either way,” Anna replies, making Elsa hum. Anna stares at Elsa’s mouth since her tongue just darted out to wet her lips. “Kiss me.” Elsa does, and her fingers wrinkle into Anna’s dress near her back. It starts to feel like the kind of kiss where your mouths become one thing, and your noses are squeaking against the other person’s bone. “Mmffsogood,” Anna mewls. Elsa doesn’t stop her kisses, holding her head up awkwardly so Anna can lean comfortably against the pillow. The younger of them pushes on Elsa’s back until she moves in between Anna’s legs so Anna can wrap them around her sister’s hips under the blankets. Elsa groans and Anna smiles into the kiss.  
  
“We should really get to bed. I must wake up quite early tomorrow to get everything started.” Anna wrinkles her lip in disappointment and Elsa sighs softly.  
  
“Well it’d reallllly help us relax,” Anna whines, and Elsa drops her head against Anna’s shoulder.  
  
“How about this.” Elsa kisses the side of Anna’s neck and licks up to the lobe of her ear. “Tomorrow… after everything, I’ll completely take you apart with my mouth over and over until you can't even speak.” It comes out as a long purr and Anna’s body heats up, head falling back into the pillow, hair mussed. She reaches up to pull Elsa down by the back of her neck and presses her tongue against Elsa’s lip. Elsa indulges her, nipping at it teasingly. They open their eyes that are centimeters apart.  
  
“You should just marry me now,” Anna whispers, fingers tangling in Elsa’s drooping bun. Elsa bites the inside of her mouth and hums.  
  
“I’d be a little angry after all the time we took to plan if you decided a marriage in bed was what you’d have desired more.” Anna grins and rubs her nose against Elsa’s, kissing her again. Elsa flops back onto her back and Anna rests her head on Elsa’s breast, wrapping an arm around her tight stomach. Elsa uses her hand to wave a flurry of ice toward the candle near her, flickering it out so they’re left in a quiet darkness. Elsa drags her fingers over a freckled back, shutting her eyes. Her anxiety flares up thinking about all the things she’ll have to do; 'makeup will take a bit, getting Olaf dressed will be a hassle, have Kristoff and Ryder’s reindeers transport people betwe--'  
  
“Els?” She opens her eyes again. “Do you want a baby?” Elsa bites down on her teeth and twitches her nose.  
  
“I want what you want.”  
  
“Oh bullshit,” Anna argues, voice tired due to the hour. “Yes or no?” Elsa tightens her lips before answering with,  
  
“I do. Just not quite soon.” Anna nods against her skin and yawns loudly, stretching her toes under the covers. “Goodnight?”  
  
“Love you,” Anna yawns again, hugging her midsection.  
  
“I love you too,” Elsa says with a kiss to her sister’s head. Anna reaches for her glass of water, and the second the cup touches her lips, Elsa flicks her hand and the water is frozen. The confused look on Anna’s face makes Elsa die of laughter.  
  
“Ugh you’re such a--” Anna throws the cup at Elsa’s thighs and pounces on her.  
__


	15. Today's THE Day!

  
Anna woke up to her sister kissing her breathless on her back. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, trying to catch up with Elsa’s unusual eagerness. Well someone is happy this morning, Anna thinks tiredly. Then a moment passes and Elsa pulls back with a mopey smile saying all there is to say. Anna springs up, nearly cracking her face against Elsa’s as she realizes,  
  
“TODAY’S THE DAY!!!” Elsa nods enthusiastically and pulls Anna in for a tight hug that they giggle into like children all over again. A day like this is what I’ve been hoping for since I was a tiny little itty bitty girl, HOPELESSLY waiting for my Prince to come. Her heart pounds a mile a minute and she warms at the look Elsa is giving her. There's nothing but total unfiltered love firing on all cylinders. Anna springs off the bed and Elsa nearly does the same, and for once in her life, Queen Elsa forgets to fix the sheets.  
  
“Alright, I’m going to check with Kristoff that Ryder is bringing everyone from Northuldra.” Elsa checks the clock three times before ducking down and fixing her hair in Anna’s mirror. “Then I’ll be heading out and making sure Marshmallow and Olaf are on their best behavior at the castle already.” The wedding was to be at two PM sharp at the peak of the North mountain. Elsa’s ice castle finally has a use again. Anna’s half listening, dreamily applying her makeup over Elsa’s shoulder in the same mirror they’re bumping elbows to see themselves in.  
  
'Ok,' Anna thinks ecstatically. 'Time for me to make sure everyone who’d like to come from Arendelle are leaving soon and getting myself all done up. YEY!' Her shoulders shake while applying her makeup perfectly. She went for a fancier gold-pink eyeshadow this time. When she’s about to set it down, Elsa reaches for it.  
  
“May I?” Anna hums yes and kisses Elsa hard, handing the kit to a startled Elsa who almost drops the palette three times. Elsa had been using less and less makeup the last few weeks, 'but now’s not the time for naturalism,' Elsa thinks. 'It’s time to look our absolute best.' When the two part, Elsa puts on makeup quickly and snaps her fingers to wear her usual ice blue dress until she’s about to walk the aisle. Elsa clears her throat and stands, watching Anna frantically throw on a simple dark green dress before struggling with something in her closet with the door closed. Elsa itches her hairline and inches towards the door. “...Ok, see you later?”  
  
“Wait wait wait! One more kiss before the--”  
  
“--Save it for later,” Elsa insists, closing the bedroom door to a crack. “I love you--” A skinny hand grabs her wrist that just parted with the door and jerks her back. The only thing that caught her was her sister’s lips on hers. Elsa groans when she pulls away and Anna’s head is the only thing outside of the bedroom with a toothy grin.  
  
“I love you too, sis.”  
  
Three Hours later  
  
Elsa was skating around the castle, rapidly decorating and waving her hands around in every direction while balancing the drawn up plans against the crook of her elbow and her hip. She rode her waternook with Olaf on her lap across the water until the horse leapt up through the sunny hills and carried them to their destination. It had been interesting, especially when Olaf fell (more like jumped) into the water, and Elsa had to ruin her makeup to search for him. Olaf and Marshmallow were “keeping watch” outside for guests (that was the only way she got some alone time). She spun on her heel one final time and shook out the plans, checking each part about a dozen times more before nodding affirmatively.  
  
Elsa had thought ahead, along with a couple of other construction advisors and renovated the ice castle to have working stoves and some other basic forms of plumbing. Ironic, Elsa had thought then, that the place she insisted on being cold was now about to be filled with the warmth of about nine dozen people. She walked around to check on a group of her best chefs from home working on the hearty meal once the vows had been said. She already saw that the long row of ice tables covered with burgundy and gold tablecloths were already set with their plates and cuttlery.  
  
The last thing was to get herself ready, so she excused herself and headed to the new third floor she created last week. It was a well decorated bedroom, 'just so she and I don’t have to go too far to get to it,' Elsa thought with a laugh. She closes the door and her nerves finally kick in. Her body feels light but somewhat queasy as she steps in front of the full body mirror.  
  
Kristoff and Anna were leading the pack in their rickety cart with Sven pulling. Her dress was in a safely sealed long black bag in the back of the cart, and she kept compulsively turning her head to check that it was still there. Kristoff chuckled at her and she hit his shoulder, making Sven make a noise of amusement. Ryder and Honeymaren were far behind, leading almost all of the small village of Northuldra with them. Anna and Elsa were still both humbled so many of them accepted their union so openly. Yelana had even offered to host. Anna was rubbing her hands together, nervously feeling her jaw quiver.  
  
“Hey,” Kristoff bud in. “Relax will you? All you’ve done for months is talk about this. It’s planned perfectly,” he finishes with his typical calm demeanor and a crooked smile. Anna rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
“I knowww,” Anna sighs, fixing her bangs and patting the back of her hair that’s done down (Elsa’s favorite look). 'And I suspect that’s cuz I only wear it down when we’re fuc--' ”CRAP!” Anna shifts unexpectedly and the cart shakes roughly. She starts patting Kristoff’s sides and he shifts awkwardly.  
  
“Ok the time for this is long gone,” he warns, making Anna roll her eyes sharply.  
  
“No! The wedding bands! Do you have them?!” Kristoff whacks her hand away from his leg and huffs.  
  
“Sven’s got ‘em. Right buddy?” Anna’s eyes narrow and she rubs her forehead. Sven makes a noise of agreement and turns his head so the light flickers on the rings tied around his thick neck.  
  
“Oh give me that you goofs!” Anna leans over and reaches, shoving her backside in Kristoff’s uncomfortable face turned up toward the sun that’s burning his eyeballs to crisps. Anna sits down and shakes her head, inspecting the rings that when pressed together, form a crystal heart. “You really left rings on an animal’s neck.” Kristoff was about to open his mouth but Anna put a finger up to it and shushed. “Actually, that was probably safer than anywhere on you.” She laughed and so did Sven in his own way. Kristoff pouts and stares up the road, holding Sven’s lead tight in two hands.  
  
“Is that any way to talk to the guy who’s marrying you two?” Anna grins at her feet and pats his knee. “I still can’t believe she gave into that,” he coughs, rubbing his chest.  
  
“Same,” Anna mutters, playing with the rings and feeling her vision blurry. She looks up at Kristoff and he looks back at her, softening his brow. “Thank you so much for everything, Kristoff. I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t taught me a thing or two about love… before.” Kristoff has no jealous edge to his voice, or crook in his brow when he says,  
  
“Thanks for letting me love you.”  
  
….  
  
Elsa was freaking out. She had her dress on, long and flowy and glittering with an ice train that went back a half-foot. It was low cut, but stopped right before the crease of her breasts. Her hair was up with a crystal pin keeping it in place. She was sitting on the bed with its navy and forest green dyes being tugged on by her nimble fingers. Her legs were tucked up under herself and her heels were on the floor by the door. Her heart was pounding away, making her hot blood itch under her cool skin that was peppered with nervous sweat.  
  
“Get ahold of yourself,” she demanded to the reflection in the mirror far across from her. “It’s fine. It’s completely fine. You want this.” Elsa looks at her hand tangled in the skirt of her dress and winces at the wrinkles. “Anna doesn’t even care about perfection. Clearly,” Elsa chuckles, self-deprecating herself. She shuts her eyes and her thumb rubs against her ring finger that’s empty for now. “I love you so much, Anna.”  
  
She breathes in, sucking in her stomach, feeling it ache before letting out a long breath through her mouth. She walks over to the door and kicks on her shoes, looking at the time. 'I should just wait up here as planned. Anna will be dressing downstairs in the guest bedroom and once the clock strikes two, and it rings through my ears, I walk first, and she walks up next, with Kristoff by her side.' Elsa’s heart starts pumping fast again, and she rubs at it furiously.  
  
One O’Clock  
  
“Kristoff! Can you zip me up?!” He scratches his head before bravely coming into Anna’s room. He’s floored.  
  
“Wwowww.” She gives him the most cheeky yet flushed smile he’s ever seen. Her dress is white, but the short train and a quarter of the bodice is dark green. It’s quite a lacy dress compared to anything she’d usually wear. And it’s shoulderless (another thing just for Elsa).  
  
He walks over to her, careful with every step, and he takes one big leap over her train before zipping her. She lets her hair down and he gawks again. She waves him off with an embarrassed smile.  
  
“No. Really. Who wouldn’t die for you right now?”  
  
“Stopppp,” she groans, nervously fixing herself in the mirror. Kristoff watches from the little suede bench at the foot of the guest bed.  
  
"I think yours is better than Elsa’s.”  
  
“No way,” she chuckles. “I bet it’s so impressive that everyone’s eyeballs will explode.” They chuckle and he smiles at her a little sadly.  
  
“You look beautiful Anna. I’m happy for you two.” She sets down her brush and looks back at him. They give each other knowing looks, both feeling a bittersweetness that’s almost suffocating. It was definitely already over between them, but Anna could hardly even think back to what it’d be like if they were still together. Especially once she was married to someone as earnestly loving as her sister. “Come on, let’s get that veil on you,” he says quietly, picking it up off the bed. She takes a minute before skipping over to him.  
  
Two O’Clock  
  
Everyone had been happily conversing and filling up the castle with voices unfamiliar to it as they engorged themselves in desserts. They all sat, some stood, around the second floor that had been extended out for this occasion to fit velvet red pews. Everyone glanced around and aw’d at the beautiful art they were sitting near that was everywhere down to the floor.  
  
“Damn,” Honeymaren whispered to Ryder in the front seats. “Our lady friend is killing it with her ice.” Ryder hummed and then groaned. “What?”  
  
“You said ‘lady friend’ you freakin’ weirdo!” She rolled her eyes and fixed her skirt she sewed herself.  
  
“Oh let me live,” she whined, throwing her head back. The loud clock rang, and Kristoff hurriedly gave the two wedding bands to the ring boy; that being a loud and excited Olaf who was bouncing around in the back next to Marshmallow who was crammed on the stairs scaring everyone nearby. Kristoff speed walked toward the platform up front and cleared his throat. His face was burning with nervousness as he welcomed and thanked everyone. He held his little book that said all the words he recited about a half million times to Sven, but as he looked at them, they seemed so flat and impersonable. 'I’m gonna take a thing or two from the love experts.' His eyes locked with theirs. They were pushed into a corner, giving him a thumbs up and clapping while everyone stared at them oddly.  
  
Right now it was Elsa’s time to shine. Her heels clicked significantly loud against the long red carpet leading up to the platform. Everyone looked at her in all her glory, hips swaying and chin high. Her face didn’t show a hint of the anxious wreck she was inside. Honeymaren gripped Ryder’s knee so hard he flinched.  
  
“Oh my _God _. So hot. So hot. So hot.” She could barely breathe and she laughed into her palm. Ryder chuckled and whispered,  
  
“Well I know what you’ll be dreamin’ about.” She hit him and they laughed under their breaths until Yelana whacked them both. Elsa clicked her way up the stage and stood on the side near Kristoff, hands in her lap. He smiles at her wide and she gave him a hesitant smile back.  
  
“You’re doin’ great,” he shushed, and Elsa nnn'd back in response. The organ was playing already, and Elsa listened closely to ignore the stomach clenching discomfort of eyes all over her. Then it happened. The two huge doors opened and Anna was walking out. Both Kristoff and Elsa felt their breathing stop.  
  
“Holy…”  
  
“Shit,” Kristoff finished raspily. Elsa’s eyes are wide and her jaw is hanging. She’s happy no one was looking at her anymore. Anna cheerfully stalked her way down the aisle, nodding to the guests she passed who were clapping loudly. She was magnetic, her beautiful smile had everyone swooning.  
  
“I’d take both,” Honeymaren whispers in awe. Ryder almost coughs in laughter, suffocating himself with his calloused hands. Once Anna took a step up onto the stage, Elsa couldn’t help but reach for both her hands, but at least she stopped herself from kissing her right then.  
  
“You look amazing,” they both say to each other with big cheesy smiles. The stars in their eyes are blinding. They can’t focus on anything else, and that burning anxiety for Elsa just fizzles away. This is happening. This is really happening. Kristoff says his traditional opening lines, but he finishes with a heartfelt,  
  
“Never have I seen two people love each other more than these two. And I’m surrounded by lovebugs. They’re a perfect match,” he says, shakily. And Anna looks at him encouragingly. “No one can argue that.” Elsa smiles at him gently and he clears his throat before asking for their vows. It was Anna first. Elsa felt a little nervous again, even in rehearsal she never understood the reason to say all of these personal things aloud. But then Anna started talking, and the feeling of seeing Anna be so beautifully vulnerable made perfect sense.  
  
“There’s nothing more right than love,” Anna said, looking up at Elsa through her lashes. “But somehow this is… righter,” she chuckled, and so did a group in the crowd. “We haven’t always been the closest, but the past year I’ve spent with you is somehow better than any silly fantasy I had as a hopeful little girl.” Anna squeezed Elsa’s hands tighter and her face grew serious. “In sickness and in health. At the end of the world and back. I’ll be right there next to you. I love you absolutely, Els.” Elsa could cry. Everyone in the crowd clapped wildly, cheering softly with their words. Olaf was sniffling in the back, hugging Marshamllow’s gigantic unimpressed leg.  
  
Kristoff said one or two things more before everyone turned to Elsa expectantly, and she looked at the crowd through the corner of her eye, feeling their gazes burn. Anna made a noise at her and Elsa caught up again. 'If I just look at Anna, it’s fine.' She hummed before her steady vocal cadence lulled everyone into her words that were set over the top of the quiet piano on the opposite side of the organ.  
  
“I hardly thought love was real,” Elsa started quietly, gradually raising her voice. “I’d read about it and hear people among the castle huddle up and divulge every last detail of how it swept them away so completely. It was all nonsense until I accepted that I was the only thing holding myself back from it. I wasn’t willing to open myself up to something that’s made me feel so full and so thoroughly at peace for once in my life until you, Anna. It wasn’t until you took the step to make us happen.” Elsa and Anna lock watery eyes and lace their fingers together. “However, here we are now, both of us equally taking the step toward forever, because…” Elsa smiled brilliantly and Anna felt herself choke up under her veil. “In sickness and in health. Until the day our lives are extinguished, I plan on being by your side… even into death.” Everyone claps louder than before and shout their words of encouragement. Elsa flushes.  
  
Kristoff waves his hand to Olaf who bounces his way down the hall, balancing the rings on an indigo pillow making Elsa die internally while Anna laughs airily. He bows down in front of them and Elsa takes the first ring, gently placing it on Anna’s delicate hand. And then Anna does the same, gleaming up at Elsa all the while. They both pat Olaf’s head and he hums happily before he runs back down the trail.  
  
“Do you, Elsa, take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Kristoff asks tightly. Elsa nods firmly and assertively answers with,  
  
“I do.” Then Kristoff looks at Anna who’s bouncing slightly on one heel.  
  
“Do you, Anna, take this Queen to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
  
“I do!” She squeaks, and a few people chuckle animatedly.  
  
“And with that,” Kristoff starts, the two women feel their heart rates somehow quicken to threateningly worrying levels. He bows his head. “You may now kiss the bride!” The crowd erupts in cheering and Elsa and Anna laugh softly while Elsa lifts Anna’s veil, setting it on her hair thoughtfully soft. Anna clasps her hands over her heart and Elsa reaches for her waist, pulling her in and kissing her at last. It’s chaste and sweet, but nothing could have felt more right.  
  
And for once in Elsa’s life, the worry about what others think is completely alleviated from her mind. She’s not the same insecure girl she was just a year ago, and she never will be again. She’s a Queen. A friend. A sister. A woman. A wife. But most of all, she’s just another person caught in the perpetual heartache that is life. And now with Anna by her side, she can truly live happily ever after.  
__


	16. Forever and Ever

  
Elsa and Anna were greedily hiding away upstairs, wrapped up in each other’s embrace in the center of the bed. Their mouths hadn’t parted for at least a half hour, and Elsa was opening one eye to constantly check the godfather clock. She had a feeling Anna wasn’t stopping anytime soon if the way she was pulling at Elsa’s wedding dress was any indicator. The laughter and chatter over the hum of the organ and piano crept up the stairs and under the door. Elsa pulls on Anna’s arms and she whines, sucking her sister’s bottom lip roughly.  
  
“ _Sweetheart _,” Elsa breathes huskily, resting the ball of her nose against Anna’s. “We have a group of people who’d like to speak with us still.”  
  
“Screw them,” Anna answers against her sister's mouth. “I just wanna get to the part where we have mindblowing sex and scream our—“  
  
“—Me too,” Elsa sighs, eyes staring at the clock, yearning. There’s only an hour before everyone will head back. It gets dark late, so it was decided that leaving at nine was a safe bet. Anna grazes her fingers down the side of Elsa’s neck and presses sloppy kisses against her jaw. Elsa feels her control slipping away little by little until she forcibly takes Anna off her lap.  
  
“Oh come onnnn!” Elsa laughs at her sister’s anguish and stands up to help Anna straighten out her skirt again, patting and tugging.  
  
“You look beautiful, by the way.”  
  
“I’d look better with it off,” Anna tries with a smirk. Elsa’s blood boils in want and she shoves her feet back into her heels. “I made sure to get something extra special to put under this you know.” She sings that last part and Elsa shivers noticeably, struggling to move toward the door.  
  
“Mmm,” is all she can get through her tightening throat like a snake suffocating on it’s dinner. Anna gets up quickly and when Elsa opens the door, her sister slams it shut. “Anna!” Elsa is red in the face and it’s 'so freaking ADORABLE!'  
  
“Come on, let me tease you more,” she says in her high-pitched way. 'I’m dying,' Elsa thinks tiredly. 'She’s going to kill me with her behavior.' Anna moves in to kiss her again, but it misses and lands on her neck. It makes the Queen twitch either way. 'I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been more sexually frustrated,' Elsa thinks with a quiet chuckle. Anna makes a startled noise that turns into a laugh and Elsa raises a brow at her while opening the door again. She threw herself out of the room just to make sure Anna can’t close it again which made her sister snicker deviously.  
  
“What were you laughing at?” Elsa asks self-consciously. Anna shakes her head slowly and grabs Elsa’s hand, sprinting down the steps somehow even though they’re both in heels and long dresses. 'Ugh I can’t even argue with her anymore. ...Maybe I AM whipped.' She grins at the back of Anna’s head. 'Eh, I suppose I already knew that.'  
  
“Oh! Well look who it is,” comes the painfully sarcastic voice of Honeymaren who’s leaning against Ryder who’s talking to Kristoff who’s talking to Sven who somehow got in the castle and somehow—“WOW. Nice hickey Snow Queen.” Elsa slaps a hand against her neck and gawks at her sister. “Other side bud.” Elsa just covers her throat with both hands and Honeymaren and Anna laugh like hyenas at the flustered Queen using an ice wall to check out her own reflection.  
  
“Ughhhhh,” she grits her teeth and creates a matching choker for herself to cover it up.  
  
“No fair!” Anna barks. But then her and Honeymaren share needy glances and stare right through Elsa who slinks away. “It’s kinda hot though,” Honeymaren and Anna remark over the top of one another. Elsa throws a hand against her face while Anna and her friend laugh until they cry.  
  
Everyone’s dancing still, yet there’s only a few short minutes left until the crowd disperses. Elsa had argued hard against dancing with Anna but it was no use, Anna made it abundantly clear it was happening and it was happening now (or the threat to put a leash on that choker was too awkward for Elsa to resist again). Olaf and Kristoff were dancing next to Sven in a weird awkward out-of-tune jumble of steps. Honeymaren and Ryder were dancing by trying to step on each other’s toes. And then there was Anna and Elsa, twirling and whirling in the center of it all.  
  
“For someone who complained so much about this, you can sure dance.”  
  
“Sex wasn’t the only dance I learned,” Elsa answered with a shrug. Anna laughed so forcefully Elsa was worried she busted a vein. I will never get over her weird jokes, Anna thought, stifling another laugh with her teeth clamped down on her tongue. She spun Anna so her back was to Elsa’s chest and they rocked from side to side. Anna dropped her head back against Elsa’s shoulder and looked up at her, eyes heavy lidded. Elsa groans and looks away with a blush at the tips of her ears. “Ten more minutes. Save it,” Elsa spat quickly. Elsa’s eyes ran down Anna’s smooth neck to the skin of her chest that leads to the slightest bit of cleavage. Elsa puffs out her chest and chides herself mentally.  
  
“No fun,” Anna complains, smiling when Elsa gets bent out of shape about the phrasing. What she didn’t expect was that Elsa spun her back around and crashed their lips together, teeth clanking. “Mmnnng!” Elsa pulled away with a narrow gaze that cuts right through Anna’s clothes and makes her stomach fill with a miserable need.  
  
“I’ll show you fun,” Elsa growls, looking at the clock. “In nine minutes.” Anna could purr.  
  
They waved and shook all the hands they could as everyone passed through the door. Elsa made sure to wish everyone safe trips. And finally Kristoff and Olaf strolled by with Sven.  
  
“Bye Moms!” Olaf screamed, flailing around. Elsa gave the woman behind them a polite sorry smile and Olaf hugged the two tightly while balancing on Sven’s head. “Make sure you can walk tomorrow!” Kristoff ignored the pun and so did Elsa, but Anna was cackling as well as her friend who was further back in the line.  
  
“...I don’t want to know what Honeymaren has been saying tonight, and I probably don't wanna,” Kristoff said with a scratch of his chest.  
  
“What? They’re just going to be really tired,” Olaf explains loudly. Elsa nods and gingerly pushes them out the door to Anna’s amusement. Yelana walks by, both her and Elsa nodding at each other. And then there’s Honeymaren and Ryder giving dirty smirks to the two sisters.  
  
“Did you set up a bed upstairs just for tonight?” Honeymaren whispers at Elsa who’s looking anywhere but at her. Anna taps Honeymaren’s shoulder and nods enthusiastically. Elsa ignores it. Tries to. But it’s hard when the two women are looking at her waiting for the spontaneous combustion to happen at any minute.  
  
“Leave me alone,” Elsa says tiredly, waving to the last few guests.  
  
“Oh I will,” Honeymaren says with a wag of her brows. But then she smiles evenly and hugs Elsa. “Glad you did it by the way.”  
  
“Me too.” She lets go and hugs Anna a few seconds longer.  
  
“Thanks so much for coming,” Anna chirps in, waving to Ryder as he says his thanks and goodnights. Then the door closes as the last few servants head out, and it’s just them. Anna and Elsa share a look before sprinting up the steps at breakneck speed, slamming the bedroom door shut and ripping their clothes off. At least Elsa had the decency to hang the dresses so they could be preserved. But that hadn’t been easy since Anna was attacking her with wandering hands and a messy mouth. Elsa somehow managed to lift Anna and her sister immediately wrapped her legs around Elsa’s wide hips. Elsa gently presses Anna’s back against the wall, kissing her chest feverishly. Anna was running her hands through Elsa’s hair, undoing her bun and that’s when she noticed Elsa still had that choker on.  
  
“Oh you forgot this,” she tugged at it. Elsa moved her head back and was about to raise her hand when Anna snatched her wrist. “Wait it’s kinda sexy though.” Elsa disagreed but she tried to laugh it off and say,  
  
“What’s next, a leash and chain?” Anna didn’t respond and Elsa’s face felt hot. “Goodness, I didn’t realize we were getting into bondage territory,” she muttered.  
  
“Bondange?”  
  
“You don’t know what that is?” Anna shook her head no. “Probably for the best,” Elsa said through her teeth and continued kissing Anna’s thin neck that tipped itself to the side just for her.  
  
“Is that in your dirty book, Els?”  
  
“....”  
  
“Oooooh, my wife’s a bad girl looking at things like that.” It’s a joke but Elsa’s brain stopped at the wife part.  
  
“I really am your wife,” Elsa says, unbelieving at how true it is. Anna looks down at her and kisses under her eye.  
  
“And I’m yours,” Anna says quietly. Elsa looks back at her with a goofy expression that makes Anna’s heart burst. Elsa looks down shyly, seeing and smelling the amount of wetness her sister is extruding from her body all over Elsa’s taut stomach. She hums before a lightbulb goes off.  
  
“I’m gonna set you down for a minute.” Anna nods and Elsa does it easily, kissing her sister’s chin before dropping down on her knees in front of her. Anna shifts to cover herself but Elsa has none of that, moving her hands away and staring at that perfect part of Anna’s body. She licks her bottom lip before taking one of Anna’s legs and resting the pit of Anna’s knee over a pale shoulder.  
  
“What are you…?”  
  
“Hold yourself against the wall for a minute and get your other knee like this.”  
  
“What? I’m too heavy fo—“  
  
“—You aren’t. Just try it. I’ll stop if I need to, ok?” Anna insecurely fixes her hair behind her ear and does what Elsa says. There’s no time to feel weird because Elsa’s tongue is happily licking up every dot of her arousal and Anna is hissing out,  
  
“Holy SHIT! I—mmmf—I feel like I can finish already.” Elsa’s cheek bones are being squeezed by Anna’s slickly coated thighs and the sweet and sour smell of Anna is all she can think of. She shifts a bit and holds her sister higher up on the wall, really feeling a burn in her ankles. It’s too good to stop, Elsa thinks. Her tongue is coated in her sister who’s moaning so loudly already. The amount of arousal dripping out of Anna is unbelievable and it’s spurring Elsa on like nothing else. She licks one long stripe upward and attempts to press her tongue into Anna.  
  
“Dammit!” Anna shouts, slamming her fist against the wall. Elsa flinches at the sound but looks up to see Anna’s painfully turned on face looking down at her. Elsa sucks hard on her clitoris and it has Anna’s hips jerking against Elsa’s poor innocent nose until she can’t breathe and has no choice but to pull away.  
  
“Sweetheart,” Elsa calls, moving one of Anna’s legs off of her. “Get in the bed.” She laughs when instead of taking her other leg off, Anna hops over Elsa like it’s leapfrog and jumps into the bed with a loud scary creak. Elsa quickly follows, slipping between Anna’s thighs and pressing her fingers inside her immediately, earning a needy whine from the pit of Anna’s stomach. Elsa bites her own lip and watches Anna’s chest compress. Her palm presses against Anna’s pubic bone and she straddles one freckled thigh, rubbing herself on it unabashedly.  
  
“Nnnnn--Elsa!” Elsa leans over to suck on Anna’s bottom lip, tugging Anna upward with her teeth until she’s sitting up. Anna cries out when Elsa pulls her fingers out completely, sucking them clean with a lick of her lips. Anna shoves her desperate tongue into her sister's mouth and the strong taste of her own body makes her face scrunch up.  
  
“Be nice to yourself,” Elsa argues, dragging her sister onto her lap and rubbing up and down her thighs.  
  
Anna huffs in between hot kisses while her sister rubs and pinches both of her breasts. What really sends a jolt of shock right to her loins is when she feels Elsa’s hips shifting up into her. “Els! What are you doing?!” Elsa pulls back, her face in game mode. Oh no, Anna thinks excitedly. I’m in for a long daunting night where she won’t let me cum until she gets to do every possible thing to me. Anna gulps in a big breath and Elsa flicks her navel.  
  
“You know how this works.” There’s no beating around the bush here. Queen Elsa was on the scene, and Anna was so turned on right now she was starting to become faint. She fell back onto the bed and Elsa worriedly broke her facade, getting close to Anna’s face. “You ok? I can let you finish now if it helps you calm down.” A minute passes by and Anna’s eyes are wandering around the room with her wrist over her forehead.  
  
“Hey….” Anna doesn’t continue, and Elsa settles down right beside her, bodies flush against one another.  
  
“What is it?” Anna runs her fingers through her sister’s silky hair all the way to the ends.  
  
“I want a baby.” Elsa retracts a bit, looking to the side. “Just think about it,” she raises her voice. “I think we’d be amazing. And maybe they’ll be just like us or even better! They’ll be—“  
  
“—Anna I don’t… want to yet.” Anna’s lips straighten out and her thumping arousal starts to lull so easily. The defeated look on her sister’s face forces Elsa to make a move. She tries to reach back between Anna’s thighs, but the second she touches her, Anna closes her legs. “I’m sorry,” Elsa says softly. “That was inconsiderate.”  
  
“It’s not that. I just um. I want to talk for… a minute.” Elsa nods and shakes all the dirty thoughts out of her mind the best she can. Her hand settles just under Anna’s breasts. “When we get back to Arendelle can we just convert our bedrooms to one?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Then… I know there’s a lot of rooms for guests and what not but um...” Elsa nods at her. “Can we have mine converted into our… uh. Well our…” Anna’s eyes are flickering between her sister and the ceiling.  
  
“Our…?” Elsa presses her hand against the side of Anna’s perfect face and guides her down.  
  
“Baby.” Elsa’s mouth raises on one side, but it’s not necessarily a smile. “Our baby’s… room.”  
  
“That s-sounds good,” Elsa answers tensely. “You really want one so soon?” Anna takes a minute before nodding firmly. Elsa licks the inside of one cheek before kissing Anna chastelly. “Then we will.”  
  
“What? No. I mean yes—well no. No.” Elsa looks at her blankly and Anna backpedals. “You have to really want it.”  
  
“I do,” Elsa says, being talked over.  
  
“No you don’t because you said you didn’t five minutes ago and—“ Elsa tries to speak but her sister starts talking louder over her and—“Theycan’tfeelunwantedortheywon’tlikeusandI’dhatetohaveachildwhodoesn’tfeelwantedbecauseyou—“ Elsa stopped her with a hard kiss. Anna made a hum of approval and Elsa lifts herself slightly to be more on top, letting a hand drift over one of Anna’s breasts. The second a nipple gets caught between Elsa’s fingers she mewls and lifts her hips.  
  
“I want what you want,” Elsa mumbles between kisses. Anna looks up at her with one eye open.  
  
“I guess.” Elsa’s shoulders tighten and she sits up, bringing Anna with her. She shifts her hips feeling all of her arousal squish between her thighs. Elsa’s brain churns until it’s a puddle of nothing and all she can do is look at Anna helplessly before that pathetic look on Anna’s face makes her snap back into shape.  
  
“Bare with me,” Elsa starts, picking at her own white nail polished thumb. “I find intimacy helps me say things a lot easier. So may I please try to make love to you again?” Anna hums yes and Elsa smiles before getting between Anna’s legs, dragging her fingers down Anna’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump before her fingers slip right in.  
  
“Nn—“ Anna tilts her head to one side and stretches her fingers until she touches Elsa’s shoulder. “C-can you um—hhh—use a um—“ Elsa pulls her fingers out and snaps so that a six inch toy is held tightly in her grip. She drags the tip against Anna’s folds and presses in, feeling her triceps constrict with every shallow thrust.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Elsa coos for the thousandth time. Anna looks up at her with lusty dark eyes, her fingers digging into the bedsheets. “I never even thought about marriage before you.” Anna breathes sharply, trying to hold moans in to listen better. “I never thought we’d be here right now,” Elsa jabs her insides hard and Anna bounces up the bed. “I never thought I’d be inside you like this.” Elsa raises her hand, leaving the toy in before it flurries into a double ended piece. Anna growls into her hand and Elsa slides herself on with a grit of her teeth.  
  
“I wanna ride you,” Anna sputters quickly, seemingly desperate. Elsa presses their hips close together and holds Anna’s lower back, flipping them with Anna’s help so now Anna’s on top with her knees tight against Elsa’s ribs. Anna lets out a long blissful sigh before leaning forward and putting both hands against the low headboard. Elsa watches with a twisting of her stomach as her sister starts moving really slowly, her face knotted.  
  
“Is it ok?” Elsa asks. Anna nods and looks down at her with the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. Anna starts bouncing on Elsa’s hips, making Elsa feel lightheaded and overheated. She drags her fingers up Anna’s stomach and pulls at her nipples.  
  
“Mm—nn that feels really good, baby.” Elsa shuts her eyes to try to calm herself down. I have things I need to say. Just get it out already. She allows herself to playful jerk upward into Anna, knowing it’s hitting as deep as it can, and her sister squeaks at the raw feeling.  
  
“Anna,” Elsa tries not to focus on the way the toy is stretching her entrance and making her clench around it in the best way possible. “My ice can make life.” Anna doesn’t slow down, but she’s not moving fast enough to be completely mentally incoherent. “We could see if that’d… work for us.”  
  
“You mean like you can do it inside me?” Elsa gave her a confused look before she understood the meaning, holding back a grin out of politeness.  
  
“No I’m still a woman I can’t—“  
  
“—Yeah. Right. Duh.” Anna chides herself and rubs out her brow. She rocks her hips back and forth flat against Elsa’s waist and her stomach is rubbing right against Anna’s clitoris in such a throbbingly delicious way that it makes Anna want to drop her head back and ride her like there’s no tomorrow. That can wait a minute, Anna scolds herself.  
  
“I want your baby. I wish I was able to give you one naturally but I can’t so I’m willing to either adopt one, or I’m willing to try and make one… artificially I suppose.”  
  
“I’d love them either way. It’s up to you Elsa.” Anna feels the toy push up against a really sensitive spot and her body trembles, and Elsa holds her up steadily by her sides. “I guess we do sort of have a kid already. Sir Olaf,” she whispers huskily (and humorously huffing thinking of intimacy at the same time as thinking of Olaf). 'Too weird.' Anna sucks in a sharp whine and Elsa’s eyes glaze over. She immediately knows what Anna needs and craves, when Anna slows down her own movements, Elsa starts moving up into her much more significantly until Anna starts riding her like a bunny with her feet digging into the bed.  
  
“Mm, hhh—“ Just watching Anna is making Elsa feel weak, and she can’t hide the extent of her arousal any longer. “Mmmm, Annnna—“ she reaches for her sister’s upper back and tilts her forward so her breasts are in her mouth while she pounds away (maybe just slightly too roughly) into Anna’s soaking wet center that’s pulsating around the ice. Anna’s slamming her fist against either the bed or the headboard every so often and it’s driving Elsa insane. “I love you—I love your body and your—nng—your heart and j-just everything about you, sweetheart.” Anna does what sounds like a laugh and a moan and she leans back on Elsa, keeping her hands pressed against Elsa’s thighs that are raised slightly to hold Anna up from behind.  
  
“I love you too.” She breathes in hard, guiding one of Elsa’s hands over her body back up to her breast to which Elsa responds easily. “Nnn-now our kid can go to school saying they have a hot Mom at home,” Anna chuckles, looking down at Elsa past her short nose.  
  
“As if the other children wouldn't know what we look like. Bes—mmm—sides,” Elsa sits up and wraps an arm around Anna’s backside, pulling her in and keeping one arm behind her to hold herself up while she presses into Anna gently. “They’ll probably like you much better since you’re so calm and understanding.” Anna slows down as well, pinching her sister’s nose and rubbing her shoulders while her knees press into the cushiony comforter.  
  
“You’re plenty calm and understanding… mostly.” Elsa narrows her eyes and nods. “It’s ok. You’ll be older once they’re a rebellious teen l—“  
  
“—Ugh Lord,” Elsa drops her forehead against Anna’s chin. “A rebellious teenager raised by you. They’re going to be bouncing off the walls and getting swept up in foreign romances.” Elsa laughs inside of her mouth.  
  
“Hey you jerk—romance is a great thing to pass time thinking about.” She wraps her arms around Elsa’s neck and whispers in her ear, “I’d love to talk about this more but I’m reallllly aching for you right now….” Elsa shivers and her hairs stand on end before she starts moving again, going from moderately fast to nearly brutal. Anna's breaths and moans all sound the same and she’s panting against Elsa’s ear, crying into it. She scratches down Elsa’s shoulder and Elsa groans at the feeling, spurring herself on. Anna’s rocking back and forth as fast as she can, and Elsa’s moving up into her at a perfect pace.  
  
“Mmmf, Anna,” Elsa bites hard on the side of her neck. “How close?”  
  
“Minute or two. Mmmnnng you’re lllike breaking me.” But when Elsa slows Anna shakes her head fervently, so Elsa smirks before continuing what she was doing, their breasts rubbing fast enough to start a fire that’s metaphorically already been lit. “GGGY—Oh MY GOD—nnhh! I can’t like—feel my body.” Elsa knows what that means. 'She’s about to orgasm and it’s going to be extra strong. Perfect!' She flips Anna on her back without warning and thrusts into her as hard as she can, loving the way Anna’s neck is tensing with every muscle bulging out under the skin. Anna pulls tightly at Elsa’s hair and then it’s happening.  
  
She tries to cover her mouth but Elsa bites at her wrist to keep her still. Anna just about screamed and Elsa’s ears popped from the force but no complaints can be made. Anna’s whining against Elsa’s shoulder, head propped up on Elsa’s forearm. Elsa’s smile was as big as the moment they kissed in front of everyone a few hours ago, and her eyes were wide and lit up like stars.  
  
“Amazing,” Elsa says in a higher voice than usual. “You sounded so good Anna. You looked so good! Gggr I’m so addicted to everything about you,” she says with puckered lips. Anna chuckles against her skin, dropping her head back into the pillow. Elsa snaps her fingers and the toy is out of them both.  
  
“Wait you have to get off!”  
  
“I don’t have to yet. I’ll wait until you can do it again.” Anna gives her an appreciative smile and rubs the side of Elsa’s cool face. “I love you.”  
  
“I know, I love you too!” It comes out of Anna like a love-sick giggle and the two of them shake their heads in response.  
  
“You have the sweetest voice,” Elsa comments, resting on top of Anna’s body and wrapping her arms under her neck.  
  
“And you have the sexiest voice,” Anna remarks, slapping Elsa’s backside which she looks put off by. It makes Anna grin wider. “I don’t know why you don’t like butts when yours is just sooooo—“  
  
“—I like… breasts,” she answers with a flushed face. Anna bites her lip and says through her teeth,  
  
“Oh I know.” Elsa grins with her and they hug tightly with Anna’s legs around her sister’s back. It feels so warm, even for Elsa who’s always ice cold. It swells her heart up every time. The soft touch of Anna’s skin is what always does it for Elsa; it’s maybe like the best possible silk you could imagine.  
  
“I’ve never been happier,” Elsa says suddenly. “Not even when Arendelle was relieved of ice, or when I discovered what I am.” The trepidation to start what she thinks she should be doing as the fifth element sits on the back of her mind for a minute, but feeling Anna against her makes her realize it’s less of a problem now. “You’ll help me through anything, Anna. And I want to be like that for you as well.”  
  
“You are!” Anna reassures her, kissing her hairline. “You help me everyday without knowing it.” Anna sucks her lip and then continues with a slur of words. “I mean we all know I’m needy and demand attention every possible second so the factthatyoucanputasideyourintovertedselfjusttotouchmeortalktomemeans SO. Much!” She takes a gigantic breath and her chest bobs Elsa’s head that’s resting there. Her sister gets up on her forearms and looks down at her. “You’re a beautiful person Elsa. I’m blessed to have been born your sister. Your bravery and drive even as a child was what rubbed off on me, you know? That was the only reason I was able to seek you out in the mountains.”  
  
“I don’t know about that… plus Kristoff helped you. I’m glad. I’m still sorry I put you through that Anna.” Anna put her finger against Elsa’s lips and shushed her.  
  
“That’s over.”  
  
“I know,” Elsa mumbles. There’s an incessant thumping of Elsa’s heart that’s making her nerves come alive. There’s a desperation that’s itching her throat to just say words but she has no idea what it is. She frustratedly runs her hand through her hair, and her sister mistakenly takes that as irritation, backing up. Elsa’s quick to take ahold of her wrist, pulling her up against her mouth again. “I don’t… There’s so much I want to say and I just—I can’t say them,” Elsa screws her eyes shut. “It’s infuriating.” Anna kisses her face to calm her down.  
  
“Let it out. Even if it comes out in a jumbled mess,” Anna suggests, rubbing Elsa’s sides. “Kiss me again?” Elsa doesn’t have to think, she just does it, holding her sister as tightly as she can against her before biting on her bottom lip. This sharp surge of arousal sparks inside Elsa and she twists to pin Anna underneath her, but she pulls her mouth away.  
  
“Anna.” She looks up at Elsa with a comforting smile. “I wanna travel with you before we settle down with a baby.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“And I want to have the loudest sex possible until we can’t since our pesky child will be knocking on our door twenty-four-seven.” The two laugh and their eyes crinkle.  
  
“I think we’ll need to use some of your ice for the sake of soundproofing,” Anna says coyly, pressing her tongue against her cheek. “I doubt I’ll ever get quieter. And with how much better you get every single time? Pfft, I’m toast.” Elsa grins at her and watches her fingers play between the tops of Anna’s breasts.  
  
“I wanna see you make that community center you always wanted. Right in the center of town, maybe even by the ice rink!” Anna nods back and forth in fondness at the idea. A month or two ago, Anna finally told Elsa about some of her oldest ideas for Arendelle. It all came from her boredom here as a child, and apparently she pledged to make sure the children growing up had almost no excuse to feel the same way. She wanted a library, playgrounds, maybe even a pool? She was exhilarated, bouncing around Elsa’s study while explaining all the details to a tee. Elsa encouraged her to do so, and since then she’s been talking to planners.  
  
“It’d make me so happy to see other people happy,” Anna says dreamily.  
  
“It makes me happy to see you happy, sweetheart.”  
  
“God I love when you call me that,” she sniffs, kissing Elsa hard. “OH! What are you going to nickname our kid(s)?”  
  
“Kid with an S?” Elsa groans in distaste.  
  
“We're having ten.” Elsa makes a yuck face that gets her a rough slap to the arm. “Fine. Five.”  
  
“That’s still bad,” Elsa says gravely, eyes narrow. “But if you insist.”  
  
“Oh I insist. Now answer me. What are their nicknames going to be?” She sings it out, making Elsa smile, the sharper teeth showing more.  
  
“I don’t know. Sweetheart is only for you. Maybe…” Elsa’s face gets red and she dusts her cheeks off. “I don’t know.”  
  
“You know! Come on,” Anna presses, tickling her sister’s side.  
  
“Fine. Maybe sweetie or… something.”  
  
“You wanna call our kid a ‘something,’ Els?”  
  
“No no I—“  
  
“—I’m playing, baby,” Anna quietly says between upturned lips. Elsa sighs and drops her head against Anna’s shoulder again, breathing her in. 'I could do this all day,' Elsa thinks. “I could do this allllll day,” Anna giggles.  
  
“I was thinking the same.” Elsa tugs on Anna’s earlobe with her teeth and Anna shivers adorably.  
  
“Weird. I literally just imagined you’d do that,” Anna says with an edge. 'And I live to do what you want,' Elsa thinks with a smirk. “But it’s not like you don’t live to do what I want.”  
  
“Stoppit,” Elsa complains, raising an eyebrow. “That’s so creepy.”  
  
“Oh we thought the same again?” Elsa nods. “I’ll be sure to keep doing it to bother you!” Elsa rolls her eyes and drops her head back down.  
  
“That’s what little sisters are for I suppose,” Elsa concedes. She’s basking in the feeling of the closeness she’s growing accustomed to, lying here against Anna. I can never get over this, Elsa thinks happily, nuzzling her nose against her sister’s neck. Anna’s making little patterns on her shoulder blade with delicate fingers.  
  
“Hey Els?” Elsa hums and looks up at Anna’s defined jaw. “Can you sing to me?” Elsa has a sentimental smile creeping up over her face.  
  
“You used to ask that all the time as children.”  
  
“I miss it,” Anna says slightly sadly.  
  
“Then I will. Anytime you want,” Elsa answers, stern. She looks up at the glittering canopy of the bed, thinking on what to sing, but it comes to her like a flash. “Do you want to build a snowmannn?”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be a snowmannnn,” Anna sings cheekily, with a small laugh.  
  
“Come in, Anna,” Elsa sings, knowing she’d said the opposite for so long. Anna looks so warmed, pressing a hand against her chest.  
  
“I’m right out here for you, just let me innnn. ...We only have each ot-her,”  
  
“Just you and me,” Elsa sings quietly, looking straight through Anna. The meaning isn’t lost on either of them, and they look more and more serious.  
  
“What are we going to dooo?” Anna sings melancholily.  
  
“I’ll tell you what,” Elsa says instead of singing, getting up on her forearms. “We’re going to be together. Forever and ever and ever and—“  
  
“—Ever and ever,” Anna finishes, eyes wet.  
__

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated twice weekly. Wednesday and Saturday. Thank you so much for reading. I'm honored to see that you're spending your time looking at something I made! Please leave comments, good or bad, I love criticism.


End file.
